Without You
by AnnikaMalfoy
Summary: What if Alice never came back after Bella went cliff diving? What if Bella let herself love Jacob? What will Bella feel when Edward comes back the day she graduates?
1. Without You Bella's POV

**A/N: This is a Bella/Jacob story. For the record, I am Team Edward all the way. I do, however believe that Jacob is a great guy. He does deserve a lot more credit the Edward fans give him. Which is why I decided to write this story. It was inspired by Hinder's Without You. I have ideas to expand on it but it could stand alone as a one shot. I'll let you guys read it and tell me what you want me to do. And forgive me, I'm unsure of the time line between Edward's leaving in New Moon and Bella's graduating in Eclipse. So please forgive me if I'm a few months off. Also, so there's no confusion. The story starts four months after the cliff diving incident. Alice never came back and Bella let herself love Jacob. **

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been nine months since Edward left me. And four since I finally gave in and allowed myself to love Jacob. To tell the truth, I couldn't be happier. I'm not saying that I don't miss the Cullens or anything because I do. I'm just saying that thinking about Edward doesn't send pain through the gaping whole in my heart anymore. In fact, Jacob has done a wonderful job of filling the whole. _

_There is a little pain from time to time. Edward was, after all, my first love. That doesn't go away. That pain, however is managable. Whenever I start feeling it, I just have to remind myself what I've got because he left. _

_There's Jacob, of course, he is the most amazing man I could ask for. I enjoy the fact that I don't always feel like I'm comparing myself to Jake. I feel like he is my equal in every way. He protects but not in the same way Edward did. He was always too protective. Jake respected my right to know things and do things, even if he thought they were dangerous. I'm not saying he let's me put my life in danger. He just doesn't scoff at everything that has the potential to be dangerous to me. _

_Then there's Emily. Over the past four months she's become like a best friend and sister to me. Sort of like Alice was. Not that she's replacing Alice. If the Cullens ever come back, there will be plenty of room in my heart for both of them. I do, however enjoy Emily's company a little more. Unlike Alice, she never tried to force me to go shopping or play dress up. She was perfectly content to just sit and have girl talk or watch a movie. _

_Sam had become the older brother I had always wanted. He did whatever he could for me. He was there for me the first and only time my Edward drawer came open. I didn't want to hurt Jacob to see me like that so Sam held me while I cried it out. Those were the last tears I shed for Edward Cullen. Like I said, with my new family, I didn't feel the need to cry over him anymore._

And yes, I do count the pack as part of that family. They were like the annoying, overprotective little brothers, I didn't want. I was glad for them, though. They made me happier when I was around them. The entire pack took care of me when I really needed them. I didn't think I could've gotten this far without them. 

_Their all coming to the ceremony tomorrow. That's right, I'm graduating tomorrow. I'm so proud of myself. School was the hardest thing for me to get through without Edward. It was hard to go to class without him but once I began to concentrate more on my studies and less on him, I did really well. In fact, I'm graduating validictorian. _

_It also had a lot to do with Jake. He pushed me to do the best I could in every class. He also insisted that I not go see him after school until I finished my work every night. The torture paid off. I even have enough scholarship money to go to whatever college I want. _

_I think I"m going to take some time off first. I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do with the rest of my life. I figure, I'll get a job and travel. Maybe move back to Pheonix with my mom for awhile. I don't know. I have so many options that I don't think I want to tie myself to one thing. I'm just going to take things a day at a time. _

_Well, it's getting late. I think I'm going to go to bed. Big day tomorrow._

_Bella_

I closed the diary Jacob had given me as an early graduation present. My old one had too much stuff about Edward in it so I chucked it. I laid it on the table next to my bed. My room was a little chilly so I walked over to close the window. I pulled it closed and noticed a big dark shape running across the front lawn. I laughed at my brothers' over protective behavior. Victoria was long dead but they all still instead patrolling my house at night. I shivered as I remembered the day Victoria was destroyed.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was about a month after the cliff diving incident. A month after I decided to give my heart and soul to Jacob. I was much happy because of it. Jacob was quickly repairing the Edward hole. To be honest, at that point, I sometimes enjoyed Jake's company more than I did Edward's. _

_We were laying on the cliff, talking about random unimportant stuff. Somehow we ended up kissing. Kissing Jake was the most amazing thing in the world. It was like fireworks and an Hallelujiah chorus in my head. I enjoyed kissing him more than Edward too. I didn't have to hold anything back. I could put all the emotion that I was feeling into it. I loved that part of our relationship. We still had to be careful but I was able to do things with Jake that Edward would've deemed dangerous. (A/N: No sex, though.) _

_All of a sudden, I felt Jake start trembling. I had enough experience with him by now to know to roll away at that point. _

_"Jake, what is it?" I asked. _

_"Victoria." he said. I gulped. "I want you to run back to your truck, as fast as possible. Then drive to my house and stay inside until I come get you." _

_"No way, Jake." I argued. "I'm not letting you fight her alone!" _

_"I won't be alone for long. Now go!" he yelled. _

_I was about to protest when I heard a growl coming from the trees to my left. I whipped my head in that direction and saw Victoria coming out of the trees. I looked back to Jacob but instead of my boyfriend, there was a dark russet wolf standing in front of me. He looked at me and let out a growl. _

_I knew it wasn't meant to scare me. He was telling me to get going. I waited until Victoria's attention was completely focused on Jacob before I took off into the woods. I prayed the others would make it before it was too late. I ran for a few minutes before three more wolves came into view. _

_I had spent enough time with them by now, to know which ones were which. These three were Quil, Embry, and Sam. The stopped in front of me. I had a feeling Jake wanted them to get me to safety. I wouldn't have it. He needed them. _

_"Help him!" I yelled and pointed in the direction of the cliff. They looked at each other for a moment then Sam nodded at me. They took off to help Jake. _

_I continued running towards my truck. I didn't even see the tree root that my foot got stuck in. I hit my head on the edge of a rock and everything went black._

**END FLASHBACK**

The next thing I remember was waking up in Jacob's warm embrace. We were laying in his bed. He laughed at how easy Vicotoria's destruction was. Apparently, she was so intent on Jacob that she didn't even noticed the others sneak up behind her. From there it was a simple matter of ripping her limbs apart and burning them. He laughed at how he was the one who fought a deadly vampire and I was the one to get hurt. I actually laughed with him.

I curled up in the bed staring up at the ceiling. A feeling of peace washed over me as I fell into a restful sleep. My nightmares slowly went away after I started dating Jacob. Another thing I'm grateful to him for.

The next morning I woke up and grabbed my bag of toiletries. I knew I had most of the day but I thought I deserved a nice bubble bath after all the hard work I put into graduating. I laid in the warm bubbly water for almost an hour before I started to clean myself off. It was a nice relaxing feeling.

Once finished, I wrapped myself in a towel and made my way to my room. I opened my closet examining my clothes. This was one of those days where I missed Alice even more. As much as I hated her overenthusiastic attitude about fashion and playing Bella Barbie, she had a knack for making me look my best when I needed it most.

I sighed as I finally decided on my khaki skirt (The only one I owned.), with my favorite red blouse and a pair of white dressy sandles with a half inch heel. I put on the locket that Jacob had given me for our three month anniversary. I blow dried and straightened my hair. I had only ever done that once with Alice. We wanted to know what it would look like straight. I had decided that I liked it but it was too much of a hassle to do on a regular basis. I figured this special occassion warranted it. I applied some make up and looked myself up and down in the mirror.

For once in my life, I actual looked very pretty. I smiled to myself as I grabbed my cap and gown, stuffed the note cards that contained my speech in my pocket and headed downstairs to make sure that Charlie was ready. I ran into him on the last step.

"Perfect timing Bells." he chuckled. "I was just coming to see if you were ready."

"Yes, I am." I said. "You look good dad."

He was wearing a pair of black dress pants with a white collared button down shirt. He even put on dress shoes. I was very impressed. I got my hate for dressing up from him.

"You look beautiful." he replied. I blushed.

"Thanks, dad." I said. I looked around the living room. Jacob's was late. "Jake's not here yet?"

"Oh, he called while you were getting ready. He said that something came it. He and Billy are going to meet us at the school." Charlie stated.

My heart started beating a little faster. Something came up. There was only one thing that he would allow to make him late today. Vampires. I didn't know details. I needed to know how many. If they were that much of a threat. Mostly though, I needed to know if I should be worried about my new family.

I fumbled in my purse until my hand closed around the cell phone. I started punching in Jake's number and looked at Charlie.

"Dad, you can go to the car. I just wanna make sure that everything's okay." I said putting the phone to my ear.

He looked at me for a minute then walked out the door. I got several rings but no answer. My heart was pounding furiously now as I shut the phone. Were they out there now fighting whoever had wondered here? Would I ever see Jacob again? I knew it was stupid to worry. I had experienced at how good they were at their job. It still killed me to think of any of them in a position that they would come to harm.

I took a deep breath and put on a good face for Charlie. I had to remember to interrogate them later. I slid the phone back into my purse and walked out the door.

When we pulled into the parking lot of the school, (Graduation was being held in the gym.) I looked frantically around for Jacob's rabbit or Sam's truck. Neither were there yet. I was starting to panic. Jake wouldn't miss this. Not unless something serious happened.

"Bells, calm down." Charlie said. "He'll be here. He's never let you down before."

That statement was the truest thing in the world. Jacob had never given me a reason not to trust him. When he said he was going to do something or be somewhere, he was true to his word. I knew he wouldn't let me down on one of the most important days of my life.

After making sure Dad got a good seat, we blocked off that entire row for Sam, Emily, Jacob, Billy, and the rest of the pack. I then went back to the room the graduates were to get ready in.

I was met by a teary eyed Angel. She threw her arms around me, sobbing something indistinct. The two of us had become pretty close over the past few months. She welcomed me back with open arms after my zombie days. She easily took Jake's place as my best friend after Jake and I moved on to bigger and better things. We did everything together.

"Can you believe it?" she asked when she pulled away. "We're graduating. And you top of our class. I'm so proud of you."

She pulled me into another hug as I muttered my thanks. Then I had to go to the very front of the line. I had to lead the march to our seats. As we slowly made our way through the aisles, I looked to the row where I left Charlie. I smiled when I saw Billy, Jacob, Sam and Emily sitting with him. They were all dressed nicer than I had ever seen them. I did noticed the rest of the row was empty.

Was the threat that bad? They had to leave the others patroling just so they could come see me. I really wanted to know what was going on. I had half a mind to step out of line and drag Jake outside. I thought better of it as I remembered how important this day was to Charlie. Put on a happy face for him then deal with Jake later.

Once my classmates and I were seated, the ceremony began. It was long and boring. I heard so many speeches, in those couples hours, they eventually began to sound like blurred words, even mine. I felt guilty for subjecting the audience to another one. Finally, the began calling all of the graduates, starting with me.

I stood blushing and walked to the podium where the principle was holding my diploma. I, of course, couldn't make it without tripping. The audience laughed a little. I did too. I looked to my half a family and smiled as I recieved the diploma. They clapped with wide grins across their faces.

I hated being first. There weren't that many kids in our class but it still to forever. Finally, the last person, Katherine von Asherton was called. Once she was back to her seat, we turned our tassels and everyone through their caps and cheered. We marched out with the same grace as we marched in.

By the time I fought my way through friends and strangers and got to my family, I noticed that Billy and Charlie had already left. I walked over to Jacob, Sam, and Emily.

"Billy and Charlie took the cruiser back to La Push to finishing setting up for your party." Jacob said before I had to ask.

Then he wrapped his long warm arms around me. He had learned to hug me without cutting off my air.

"I'm so proud of you." he said into my hair.

Emily, Sam, and I had a similiar exchange then I wrapped my arms around Jake's waist. He put his arm around my shoulder and we started heading for the parking lot.

"So what came up?" I asked.

Sam and Jacob exchanged a look. I was pretty sure they hadn't decided whther or not to tell me.

"It's up to you." Sam told him.

"Embry was circling your house last night." Jacob said to me.

"I knew one of you were there. Is it really nessescary right now?" I asked. He ignored the question.

"He caught a vampire scent and alerted us right away." he continued.

"I figured it was vampires." I stated.

"We decided it was best to spend the rest of the night and this morning checking our borders. We also checked all places we knew the vampires liked to hang out." he continued as though I hadn't said anything.

I had a feeling the he was dancing around something. I didn;t understand why he just didn't tell me. I've been nearly killed by several vampires in the past year. I could handle another threat.

"We found something. Only were not sure if it's a threat. The others are currently monitoring the borders. They didn't want anything to ruin this for you." he said.

Now I was confused. The last threat to me was dead. It would be a complete coincidence if one happened to attack her in La Push.

"Jake, is that really nessesecary?" I asked. "I mean how much of a fluke would it be if a random vampire came to attack me. Victoria was the last one after me. She gone."

Jacob looked to Sam again. I looked to Sam to. He still had an it's your desicion look on his face.

I looked at Jake. His features were torn between pain, anger, and jealousy. I didn't understand.

"Jake, just tell me." I said.

"We didn't think there would be an attack on you." he answered trying to keep his breathing level. "We were worried about the wrong bloodsucker showing up today."

It took a minute for what he said to sink in. Was he talking about Edward? I looked up at him. It was like he could read the question in my face. He nodded.

"It looks like it was too much to hope that he wouldn't show." Emily stated.

We were in the parking lot by now, heading towards the cars that were parked next to each other. Emily was pointing to a spot about ten cars away from where we were headed.

I looked at the spot. Sure enough, there was a silver volvo parked in the space. I didn't have to looke very closely to know that it was Edward's. He was leaning against the car with his arms crossed over his chest.

We were close enough that I could see his face. His features looked torn. I saw happiness and relief but there was also, pain, sadness, jealousy and anger. I didn't understand those emotions. He was the one who told me he didn't love me anymore. He was the one who left me. He wanted me to move on and live a normal life. Why did he look so hurt to see that I had given myself what he wanted for me.

I wrapped my arms tighter around Jacob as I stared at Edward. Everything but the anger and jealousy had disappeared from his features. I felt a small pinprick of pain at seeing him again but that was all I had left for him. The was no guilt or sadness. I didn't feel the need to hold myself together as I stared at him. I didn't even feel the need to cry. I felt at peace with the way things turned out.

He got what he wanted. I wasn't going to sacrifice my happiness because he didn't like that I moved on.

I felt my body trembling. At first, I thought I was involuntarily reacting to seeing Edward again. Then I realized the shaking wasn't coming from me. It was Jacob. I looked up at him. He looked like he was trying very hard to stay in control. It wasn't working. I knew how hard it was for Jacob to control his hate of Edward, especially after everything he put me through.

I looked back to Sam. He was shaking too and trying to get back in control. Now, you knew Sam was angry when he had a hard time controlling himself.

"Calm down, guys please." I begged. "I'm fine. Really I am."

I knew in my heart that it wasn't a lie. I had Jacob beside me. He was all I needed.

My words didn't seem to calm them. I had to take drastic measures. There was only one certain way to calm Jacob down. I learned it one night, two months ago, when we were discussing Edward. I stretched up and began planting kisses on his neck.

I knew there was still a lot of people standing around. This kind of PDA was something I always scoffed at and tried to avoid. However, I felt it was better that our audience saw this display rather than the one where two men turning into wolves before their eyes.

After a minute or so, Jacob calmed. I stopped the kissing and looked back to Sam. Emily had her own way of getting him calmed. Whatever it was had worked. Sam had stopped shaking and was whispering his thanks to Emily.

"Are you alright?" I asked Jake.

"Thanks to you." he said.

I stole one last glance in Edward's direction, the parking space he was in, however, was empty. The four of us continued to the cars in silence. The boys weren't completely calmed down yet. Nobody wanted to say anything that would set them off. Jake and I jumped into Jake's rabbit as Sam and Emily got into Sam's truck.

When Jake was in the car, I took his hand in mine.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"Yes." he said. I could hear sadness and pain in his voice. I saw the same things on his face. "Are you?"

"Yes." I reached my hand up and gently turned his face to look me in the eye. "I'm not going anywhere. Edward had his chance and blew it. You haven't. I'm staying right where I am. I love it here."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I had to force him away.

"Come on." I said. "I don't wanna be late for my own party." I said.

"I suppose not." he replied putting the car in gear and backing up.

When we arrived in La Push, Billy and Charlie had everything ready. The rest of the pack was there. They apologized for not being at the ceremony but we didn't discuss anything more. We silently agreed not to dampen the mood with details. I tried not to noticed when the boys switched shifts. Half would patrol for awhile and the other half would party. The switched every couple hours.

I danced and talked with all of my human friends. I had the time of my life that night and never once thought about Edward.

The party began to break up at one o'clock in the morning. Everyone was gone by two. Charlie was still talking to Billy and I was tired. I didn't want to ask Charlie to leave. Instead, I went into Jake's room and curled up in his bed. I fell asleep into a restful and happy sleep.

I had gone the whole day knowing Edward was back but I didn't shed a singel tear. I even saw him for a mintue or two but it had no effect on my.

At some point, I felt Jacob curl up next to me putting his warm arms around me. I knew then that I'd be just fine, whether or not, Edward was staying.

**A/N: Yes, I know the likelihood of this story isn't good. Like I said, I'm team Edward all the way. I do, however believe Jacob deserves credit. He is, after all, a great guy. I also realized that I didn't state whether or not the whole family came back. I'm not sure yet. That's all going to depend on whether or not you guys think I should continue with the story. I hope you enjoyed the change. Review please? Flame if you want. They'll just get deleted. **


	2. Without You Edward's POV

**A/N: So I recieved request to continue with this story. So I am going to continue. Now, this is actually an interesting title to the story, though. I named it Without You. This story was initally inspired by HInder's Without You then I decided to make it more than just a one shot. And this is how I figured it up, Bella's side of the was inspired by Hinder's Without You but Edward's side was inspired by Rent's Without You. I hope that will help with some confusion the title brings. So this is Edward's side of what he saw that day in the parking lot and some of his feelings before that. **

**EDWARD **

It had been nine months since I left my angel. I missed her more and more everyday. If I wasn't already dead, I say the effort to keep going forward without her was killing me. Nothing was helping to ease the pain even telling myself that she was safe from the danger of being around me and my family. That used to be enough but it wasn't anymore.

Which is why I decided to go back. I didn't plan on letting her know I was back. I was just going to watch her for a few days. Just to see if she was getting along any better than I was. That plan fell apart when I went to her house the night I got back to Forks. I was going to watch her sleep for a few hours and be gone before she woke up. The problem was what I heard and smelt as I approached the house.

I smelled the semi-familiar smell of werewolf. Though, I knew there'd always been a possibility that our prescence could effect that part of the tribes genentic makeup, it still caught me off guard. I didn't understand why the change took place when we weren't even around anymore. Or maybe it had started before we left. I didn't know.

I didn't spend too much time thinking about it. I had to figure out what one was doing at Bella's house in the middle of the night. I stretched out searching for his mind.

_"I don't understand why Jake still thinks this is nessescary. We destroyed Victoria months ago. Then again, Bella being the danger magnet that she is, she's bound to attract more trouble. Hang on, what's that?" _

I heard it sniffing.

_"Bloodsucker. I better call the others." _

Damn it! I'd never get into the house now. I had to get out of there before they found me. If they were protecting Bella, they would definately tell her I was here. I didn't want that, especially if she's doing better without me. I took off towards our old house that's been empty for almost a year. I knew they'd be able to follow my trail. They wouldn't be able to touch me though. I didn't do anything wrong.

When I arrived at the house, about five minutes later, every light was on. Alice was sitting on the porch staring at me. She looked terrified. I stepped out of the trees and she bounded towrds me throwing her arms around me.

_"I was so worried."_ she thought. "I saw your decision to come back and wasn't going to interfere until I saw it play out. Then your future disappeared as you were heading to Bella's. I was worried and told the family. We came back here immediately. Carlisle was going to give you an hour then we were going to come looking for you. What happened?" she said pulling away from me.

"Calm down, Alice." I said. "I'm fine. I didn't get to see Bella, though. Let's go inside. I need to talk to everyone."

She nodded and we went into the house. Everything was just the way we left it. Funiture and all. The family was scattered around the living. Carlisle was pacing nervously. Esme was staring out the window just waiting for me. Emmett was trying to think of ways to lighten the mood but Rosalie kept chiding him for it. And Jasper was trying to stop the worry from getting out of hand.

Everyone looked up when Alice and I walked in. Esme engulfed me in a hug. I began hearing mental chidings from everyone.

_"We were so worried!" _

_"You could've told someone you were going." _

_"You should've brought someone with you." _

"Stop guys!" I said. "I have something of more importance to tell you. I was trying to get to Bella's house but there was a werewolf circling it."

"A werewolf. Are you sure?" Carlsile asked. "I haven't seen that gene come out in a century. And it must have happened while we were gone. Why then? There was no threat after we left."

"There was Victoria. But according to the thoughts I read, they got rid of her months ago." I said. "I owe them a thank you."

"I think we all do." Carlisle said. _"We love Bella and want her to be safe just as much as you do."_

I smiled at him.

"We do have a small problem though." I said. "The one at Bella's caught my scent and he called for the others. I wasn't able to get in to see Bella and I think they've followed my scent.

_"Why did they come back?" _I heard an unfamiliar mental voice.

_"I don't know." _Another voice came through.

I turned to look out the window. I saw four large wolves standing, hidden in the trees. Or rather they would've been hidden from human eyes. I growled.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"There's four of them outside." I answered.

"Should we go out there?" Esme asked.

"No." Carlisle answered. "Let's just leave it for now. Once we decide whether or not we're staying, then we'll deal with them."

_"Can't we go in there and rip them to pieces?" _The first wolf voice asked.

_"No, they haven't done anything wrong." _The second, who I assumed was the leader, answered. _"We won't dishonor the treaty. We'll just have to see how things play out." _

_"Fine but if he shows up at the school, I can't be held responsible for my actions." _The first responded.

_"If he does go, you need to keep it under control for Bella." _The second stated. _"Do you really think she'd like it if you went after him?" _

_"I suppose not." _

_"Let's go. I want to get the others ready for _ _later. They aren't going to happy that they have to miss Bella's big day." _

_"She won't be very happy about it either. Should we tell her?" _

_"That's your call." _

Confused by their exchange about Bella, I let the rest of there conversation fade out until the were out of range. Why did they care so much about Bella's safety? And why did the first care about what Bella would think if he attacked me? I had been gone for way too long. I was so confused by everything. And what did they mean Bella's big day?

"Alice, what's tomorrow at the school?" I asked.

By now the family had drifted to the dinind room. We had to decide if we were staying or not. They could decide what they wanted. I already knew my decision was hinged on Bella. If she no longer wanted me then I wasn't going to complicate her life by staying. I know, though, that it was a mistake to make the family pick up and leave the first time. I wasn't going to do that again.

"Wow," she said. "You really haven't be paying attention to the dates. Tomorrow's graduation."

I nodded. I was going to go to the school, regardless of how the mutts felt about it. I needed to see Bella, to know how she was doing. I needed answer to what was going on with her. Mostly though, I needed to know if she still wanted me. Or if she's moved on.

I looked at Carlisle as he began the family meeting.

_"Whatever you decide, we'll support you." _he thought.

I smiled at him and drifted to my room. I did my best to block out their discussion. It didn't work. I caught every word of it, including their final decision to stay. I laid on my couch and thought about what I was going to find tomorrow. I wasn't even positive what I wanted to find.

A few hours later, I got up and put on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. I wasn't planning on going in for the ceremony. I wouldn't catch her off guard like that. I just wait in the parking lot for her to come out. I hoped she wouldn't object to talking to me. I needed to know if she still felt the same about me or not.

I sitll couldn't decide what I wanted. I know what was best for her but at the same time I knew what I wanted. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and keep her safe from the rest of the world. I also knew how hard that would be considering I was probably the most dangerous person for her to be with.

The rest of the family was in the living room watching T.V. They didn't say anything as I walked out the door. I, however heard all of their thoughts of worry over me. They were all thinking the same thing. What if it was too late? I thought about that question all night. I decided that I could live with it as long as she was alive and happy. My world would be perfect if she still wanted me.

I jumped into my volvo and was at Forks High School within minutes. The parking lot was full of cars and excited graduates and families. I sighed. This was something I had wanted to do with Bella. It was one of the few human experiences that I could fully share with her. Even if it was one I experienced many times.

I watched as the families went inside. I kept my eye out for Bella. Maybe I could get a look at her before she went inside. As the people cleared out of the parking lot, a car and a truck pulled in and parked about ten cars away from me. A boy, I recognized him as Jacob Black stepped out of the car. He then pulled a wheelchair out of the trunk of his car. He wheeled it to the passenger side and helped his father, Billy out. Out of the truck came another boy. He looked like he was a member of the tribe as well. He walked around and helped a beautiful girl get out.

I watched as they walked in. The stench the boys they left, told me the were part of the pack I starting seeing around yesterday. They were all mentally worrying about whether or not I was going to make an appearance. I recognized their mental voices as the ones I was listening to last night. Jacob was the one who was afraid of the impact our return would have on Bella. The other was the one who didn't want Jacob to come after me, afraid of how that would impact Bella.

I was still confused as to why they were so concerned about Bella. Wasn't it there job to protect their tribe from us. Why were they going out of there way to protect a girl that wasn't part of the tribe? She had to have become very close to one or all of them. It wouldn't have surprised me. I mean, she and Jacob have known each other since they were in diapers. She probably chose him to lean on after I was gone. I would definately have to thank him.

A couple hours later, when people started step filing out, I got out of the car. It would give her a better chance of seeing me. I watched as Chief Swan and Billy Black exited the building. I wondered breifly why Chief Swan was leaving without Bella. I focused on their thoughts for a moment. They had planned a party for Bella in La Push and they had to finish stepping up. Jacob and the other boy and girl were waiting for Bella. I watched as the cruiser pulled out then I waited while other families were coming out.

Finally, Bella and Jacob came out. If my heart was still beating, it would've skipped a beat when I saw them. I knew they had possibly gotten close but I was thinking in a brother/sister type way. It was an utter shock to see him with his arm around her and hers around his waist. It suddenly all made sense.

The pack going out of its way to protect her. Jacob's overprotective attitude towards Bella's reaction to my return. They weren't just close. She was dating him. And possibly in love with him. I wasn't sure how I felt as I watch them talk. I was too busy with my own thoughts to hear what they were saying or thinking.

On the one hand, I happy to see her happy again. I was also relieved to find that she wasn't completely destroyed by what I had done to her. Those were the good emotions. The were fighting with my sadness, pain, rage, and jealousy. If she had to move on why did it have to be with my mortal enemy. I knew no there was no way I would ever get the chance to speak to her again. Ever.

It took me a second to realize that the girl the other boy was with was pointing at me. I had less the a second to prepare before Bella's chocolate brown eyes followed the pointing finger and met mine. I was trying to portray some kind of calm at peace exterior but I knew Bella could see right through it. I knew all the different emotions were playing on my face all at the same time.

There was nothing but happiness and a sense of peace in her eyes and on her face. I think I saw just a little shock there as well.

As she stared at me I noticed her arms tighten around his waist. I suddenly knew how much my telling her I didn't love her anymore had hurt her. It felt like someone ripped out my dead heart a threw it across the lot. The feelings of happiness and relief were gone. I only felt the pain of losing her again. Why did I even have any hope of ever getting her back? What was worse? I had lost her to my mortal enemy.

We continued staring at eachother until I noticed Jacob was trembling. Shit! I could read how angry he was that I was here. I knew it was a good idea for me to leave. I didn't want him phase anywhere near Bella. Especially if his the other boy phased as well. I didn't know how well they could control themselves in wolf forms.

Juging by the scar on the girl's face, I didn't think it was very well. I knew I abosolutely had to get out of there when Bella turned and began kissing Jacob's neck. It was no doubt in an effort to calm him down. If I could vomit. I probably would've. I just needed to get out of there before I did or said something. I got back in the car and whipped out of the lot as quickly as possible.

I wanted this for her but I couldn't handle seeing her with anybody but me. I just had to go home and tell my family what happened. I knew they'd understand my need to leave. I was home within minutes.

When I got into the house, I slammed the door so hard, the glass shattered into little pieces.

"Damn it!" I yelled.

"Edward, you're back." Alice said as she walked into the living room.

She had a smile on her face. It faded when she saw the glass on the floor. Then she looked at my face.

_"It didn't go very well, did it?" _she thought. I shook my head.

"She's moved on and is happy." I explained. "It's exactly what I wanted her to do but it hurts to see her with someone else."

Alice wrapped her arms around me.

_"I know. I'm sorry." _

I smiled. I loved Alice. Her and I had fought the most about us leaving of the last nine months. She told me repeatedly that I was going to regret it when I came back. Now that I was, though, she had no thoughts of I told you so. It was only sincere sympathy. That was all I wanted right now. I've never felt so hurt in the entire century that I've been alive. I just needed someone to tell me it would be okay. I knew it wouldn't but it was nice to hear it said.

"So what happened?" Alice asked.

"I went and sat in my car until the ceremony was over. I was going to try to catch her on the way out. Until she came out with Jacob Black. She had a smile on her face and her arms wrapped around him. She didn't look at all effected by seeing me. She held tightened her grasped on him and stared at me like we didn't mean anything to each other." I explained.

"It probably wasn't like that for her. I'm sure she felt something. You can't just completely forget what the two of you had. I'm sure she was feeling more than she was letting on. She just didn't want to hurt Jacob." Alice replied.

"Maybe." I said. "I know you guys are staying but I don't think I can. I can't stand to see her with someone else. Especially with a dog."

"Edward, you know what happened the last two times you tried to leave. You end up feeling sorry for yourself and coming back anyway. You should stay, try to make sense of this. Nothing good ever came of running away from your problems. She's found her peace with the relationship. I think the only way you're going to find yours is to stay." Alice said.

"I don't know."

"Please Edward. You don't know how much this family misses you." she begged. "Besides, if you stay, you might be able to win her back."

"You think so?" I asked not letting myself get my hopes up.

"Sure but you can't fight if you run."

"Thanks. I think I'm going to go for a run and think about it." I said. It wasn't until then that I realized how quiet it was. I couldn't even hear any ones thoughts. "Where's everyone?"

"Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme went for a quick hunt. Carlisle and Jasper went to find one of the wolves. Carlisle thinks since we're staying, it might be a nice gesture to call a meeting. You know, going over the finer points of the treaty. He knows the wolves will ask eventually. He thinks will get points if we ask first.

I nodded.

"I'll work on fixing the door before Esme gets back." she said warmly. "You just figure out what you're going to do."

"Thanks, Alice." I said and headed out the door.

I ran for hours thinking about what Alice said. Eventually, I decided that she was right. Running wasn't going to get me over this. It was just going to make me feel worse.

I already felt like I was dying. Not knowing what was going with her. At least if I stayed in Forks, I could make sure that he was treating her right. I knew I had to stay. I had to make sure she was being taken care of. I was going to watch the mutt's every move, if he did anything to hurt her, physically or emotionally, I would rip his head off with my bare hands.

I wasn't going anywhere.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. It was hard for me to get through it. I was having trouble writing out how Edward felt. Reveiw please. **


	3. Decisions

**BELLA**

When I woke up, I was still in Jacob's warm, tight embrace. I tried to wriggle free but he was holding too tight. I didn't want to wake him so I just laid there watching him sleep. I thought about the events of yesterday and realized I was still okay. I was worried that once the news sank in, the emotions that I thought were dead would come crashing back. I was surprised to find that they stayed away even now.

Besides, I knew I couldn't ask for anyone better than Jake right now. He was so kind and understanding. He respected enough to let me make my own decisions. Edward was never like that. Once he deemed something to dangerous, I wasn't allowed to do it. Jacob actually let me live my life. He even got in on the dangerous things a lot. We rode our bikes almost daily. It was amazing what practicing with him had done for me. I hadn't been to the hospital in over three months.

I wondered if Charlie had stayed or just went home. I knew how much he trusted me with Jake. I knew this because he had a hard time leaving Edward and I alone in the living room. I didn't even want to think about what he would've said if he knew about Edward's night time visits. I laughed to myself.

I wasn't sure how long I laid there before Jake started stirring.

"Morning." he said when he finally opened his eyes.

"Morning." I said with a smile.

"Is Charlie still here?" he asked. He raised his eyebrow.

I knew he was thinking the same thing I was early. Did Charlie really trust him that much?

"I don't know." I said then added jokingly, "I've been stuck in your death grip since I woke up."

"Sorry." he said laughing.

"I don't mind." I smiled then gave him a small peck on the lips. "So what are we going to do today?"

He looked uncomfortable for a mintue.

"You have pack stuff, don't you?" I asked. He nodded biting his lip. "It's no big deal. I can go back home and shower then you can come get me when you're done."

I was used to him having to patrol a lot. We worked around that schedule. He always made time for me. Another reason why I loved him so much. I did understand that he had responsibilities and I never complained about the little time we had together. In fact, I found I cherished it more than my time with Edward.

The only times I was away from Edward were when he was hunting and we had different classes. I took that time with Edward for granted and was lost when he left. When Jacob helped me find myself, I vowed not to take anything with him for granted. I cherished everything we did, no matter how little time we had to do it.

"Actually, Sam said if you wanted to come today, you could." Jacob answered. He still looked uncomfortable about moving forward with the conversation.

"Wouldn't it be dangerous if I did?" I asked.

Something wasn't right. Sam always made me stay away when the pack was working. It was always for my safety. I understood and never fought him on it. What was different about this time?

"We aren't anticipating this becoming dangerous." He said. "It's possible but Sam thinks you'd be able to help if it did."

"Okay, why don't you just tell me what's going on?" I said.

He gibberish was getting on my nerves. It was equally annoying that there was something he didn't want to tell me. He knew he could always tell me anything. I wouoldn't flip out on him or anything. Why was he tiptoeing around on this one?

"We weren't completely honest with you yesterday. We decided that we didn't want to give you any more unexpected surprises on your big night." he said.

I nodded. It couldn't be as bad as they thought. The worst thing thing possible was Edward's return. I survivied that one unscathed. I didn't think there was any reason for them to worry about ruining my night.

"Your bloodsucker isn't the only who decided to make a reappearance. The whole families back." he finished.

Okay, I thought nothing could be worse than Edward's return. The whole family.I didn't think I could handle seeing all of them again. Would they still want me to be part of the family? Would they even like me anymore?

I knew that I commited the worst possible betrayal to a vampire family. Their were the mortal enemies of the wolf. What if they didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore? What if they hated me? I didn't think I could handle that. Especially not from Alice. She was my sister in so many ways.

"Oh." I said.

I think he could see the emotions on my face.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." I said. "But what does their return have to do with today?"

"Dr. Cullen," he said the name with disgust. "Wishes to have a meeting. They've been gone so long that all of us think it would be beneificial for us to meet and go over the finer points of the treaty. Embry told us they went to him to request it. Sam and I talked about it after you went to bed. Sam thinks that it should be your decision to go or not. I agree with him."

I couldn't answer right away. I didn't think I could handle seeing them at that particular time. Then again, I really missed and wanted to see them. I wished Jacob was like Alice. Then he could tell me whether or not they still accepted me. Then I could make a decision about seeing them.

"I don't know, Jake." I said. "What if they hate me?"

"I don't think it's possible for anyone to hate you." he answered.

"Nice try but Rosalie hated me before they even left." I denoted. "Can you imagine how she'll feel knowing that I run with wolves now?"

"Hey, they're the ones the left you, Bells." Jacob stated. "You should be busy hating them not worrying about them hating you. They made a decision and now they have to deal with the consquences of that decision."

"But I have consquences now too." I said my voice cracking. "I still love all of them. I don't want them to cut me off after all the time they've been gone."

"I know but you made a decision too. And as hard as it is, if they don't accept it then you have to choose."

It would be Jacob. I knew that with every fiber of my being. I trusted him with my life. I knew he wouldn't leave me like they did. I also knew he was right. The chose to leave and if they can't accept the choices I've made in their absence then they'd just have to deal with it.

I knew I should go with the pack today. I had to let the Cullens know that I haven't turned my back on them. I would make it very clear to everyone that I was neutral territory. I wouldn't turn my back on the Cullens anymore than I already had but I wouldn't leave Jacob or the pack. I loved both sides too much to leave either.

"I'm going." I said. "And I want to be able to address both sides. I have some things I need to say."

"Fine." Jacob said. "Do you want me to take you home before we go?"

I nodded. I needed a shower and a change of clothes.

"Okay. I'm going to tell Sam that you're coming then we can leave." he said.

"Alright. I'll meet you in the garage." I said.

He left the room. I gathered my shoes and purse then walked into the living room. Charlie wasn't there. I was still shocked by this. Maybe he figured since I was eighteen and out of high school now, sex was my choice. I walked back to the garage. I only waited a few minutes before Jacob came jogging out of the woods.

"We have to meet the rest of the pack in a hour and a half." he said.

We jumped in the rabbit and took off towards my house.

**EDWARD**

I didn't go home until the sun came up. I knew Alice probably informed the family of my mood. I just wasn't sure if she told them what was causing it. Everything was quiet when I got there. I could hear the idle thoughts of my family but no one was talking. I don't think I even heard anyone moving. I got the feeling the conversations and activities stopped the minute I walked into the house.

I knew I was right when I entered the dining room to find all six of them sitting at the table, staring at me.

_'I'm so sorry, Edward.' _Esme thought. I could see the sadness in her eyes. She looked more solemn now than when I asked her to leave nine months ago. I hated seeing my mother like that.

_'Good riddance!' _I growled in Rosalie's direction. I know she didn't Bella from the beginning but her brother could you a little sympathy. She glared at me for a moment before turning away.

_'Maybe she'll still want to be friends?' _Emmett suggested. I had to give him credit. He was trying. I really did appreciate that. Yet, somehow, I didn't think I could simply be friends with Bella.

Jasper didn't say or think anything. He just kept sending waves of peaceful calm. I smiled at him. Alice was sitting on the floor, in the corner looking sad and dejected. I felt terribly guilty at that moment.

Alice and Bella were like sisters before I made the family leave. Alice loved Bella as much as I did. I was so busy feeling sorry for myself that I forgot to ask her how well she was handling things. She looked at me with sympathy on her features. I had a feeling she could tell what I was thinking.

_'It's okay, Edward. I understand.' _she thought. _'I'll be okay." _

"We need to talk about something, Edward." Carlisle stated.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong, persay." Carlisle stated.

He was carefully blocking his thoughts as he spoke. The only time the family block their thought in conversations was when it was bad. At least, bad enough where they wanted me to hear them say it first. I braced myself for it.

"Calm down, Edward." Jasper said soothingly. "Nobody's in danger. Nobody's been hurt. We just have to do something that you might not want to do."

I nodded.

"Thank you, Jasper." Carlisle said. "We are going to meet with the wolves in about two hours."

"Why?" I asked. Why did we need to talk to them?

"Because it's a nice gesture." Carlisle answered. "And they probably want to go over the finer points of the treaty. And redraw boundary lines. Just business stuff."

"Okay." I stated confused.

"The problem is," Carlisle continued. "It's possible Bella will want to be there."

I nodded. Now I understood why Jasper thought I might not want to do this. Was I ready to see her with him again? Could I be in control enough to have a friendly conversation with him while cursing him to the deepest pits of hell? Could I see how happy she was with him and force out a happy demeanor? I didn't think I could.

On the other hand, I didn't want her to think that I didn't support her decision. I wanted her to know that her happiness was important to me. I didn't want her to see that I was hurt because that would make her feel guilty. Not showing up would definately drag her down. That was something I wanted her to avoid. I wanted her to keep smile and not be upset about me.

I would go for her. I would put on a happy face and do my damnedest to make her believe it.

"And we need to establish where the family stands with her." Carlisle finished. "And find out where she stands with us."

I nodded again. We spent the next couple hours discussing what we were going to do about Bella. I stayed out of it. I was going to let the family decided what they wanted to do. As for me, I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to even talk to her anymore.

I decided to just things play out. If we found a comfortable peace with eachother, great. If not, I find some other way to live this crappy existence without her.

I had decided on my run not to fight for her. She looked very happy with Jacob. Happiness was all I ever wanted for my Bella. Now that she's found it, God forbid I take it from her.

**A/N: This was orginally supposed to be the meeting. I thought it might be good to establish a few things first. Also, I know I didn't write this in it because I couldn't find the right spot. The family knew Edward decided to stay because Alice had a vision of his decision. I hope you liked. **_**REVIEW OR GIANT FLYING MONKEYS WILL EAT YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!!!! J/K BUT I DO LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!!**_


	4. Family?

**EDWARD**

Two hours later, we were running toward the meeting spot. We were still undecided on how we felt about Bella. We understood we were partly to blame because we left. We couldn't expect her to just sit and miserable without us. We all knew that she would move on and make other firends. Yet, at the same time we didn't expect her to become such good friends with wolves. It felt like a betrayal on her part. Granted, she probably considered our leaving a betrayal.

Don't get me wrong. We were all happy to see her happy. None of us wanted to destroy that. The months after our leaving were probably very hard on her. We were happy to see that she had gotten over our leaving. We were also sorry for whatever feelings we trudged up by returning.

In the end, Carlisle and Esme were ready to welcome her back with open arms. They understood Bella's choice more than any of the rest of us. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett weren't as willing to forgive. They were very hurt by what we found after all this time being gone. They felt like we were just thrown out like yesterday's trash. Alice took it as a personal insult. She felt like Bella was taking a step down from her. Rosalie hated Bella more. She seemed to think that Bella was going to play spy for them. She was convinced Bella had already spilled all the family secrets to our enemies.

I kept out of the discussion. I knew I had to make up my own mind about it. Bella did what she had to do to keep moving forward with her life. She needed to get past our desserting her. She just did what she had to do. I couldn't blame her for that. None of us could. I couldn't make the others see it though. They had to want to see it.

I wasn't going to hold any of this against her. If anyone should be blamed, it should be me. I convinced them to walk away. That's exactly why I wasn't going to hate Bella for being with the wolves. I just wanted to see her happy. If the mutt made her happy, I wasn't going to hold that against her. I just wish the others felt the same way.

The disgusting scent of wolf filled my nostrils as we approached the spot, ten minutes later. We slowed and approached the line, seperating the territories with caution. As we got closer, I noticed even figures walking towards us. I could already tell that Bella was one of them. I felt a stabbing pain in my chest when I noticed how tightly she was holding Black's hand. I fought a growl as the seven figures came closer spotting a little less than thirty feet from us.

I felt a pang of guilt when I saw Bella's face up close. She looked absolutely terrified. She was fighting back tears. She was worried of what we would think. I could see it in her eyes.

I heard a number of nasty thoughts from the wolves. Most were directed at me. I think half of them wanted to actually say these things to my face. I didn't disagree with any of the thoughts. In fact, I felt the same way about myself, especially after what I did to Bella.

**BELLA**

We got back to my house but Charlie's cruiser wasn't there either. I wondered where he was as I found the hidden key and let myself and Jacob inside. I walked to the kitchen to see if there was any sign that Charlie came home at all. I found a note on the table.

_Bells,  
Something came up. I had to go into the station for a few hours. I'll be home before dark. And I'll be bringing pizza. You probably want to spend more time with Jake. I love you and I'll see you when I get home. _

_Dad_

"What's up?" Jake asked coming into the kitchen.

"Charlie had to go to work for a bit." I said. "That makes things easier. I don't have to try to lie to his face."

Jacob smiled.

"You better get your shower." he said. "We have to walk a good distance into the woods. I know how slow of a hiker you are."

I laughed.

"I won't be long." I replied heading to the stairs. "Help yourself to whatever's in the kitchen and watch some T.V. if you want."

I had a feeling I was going to regret offering the food. Oh well, I needed to go grocerey shopping anyway. I went to my room and grabbed my toiletries then got into the shower. I made it quick because I didn't want to make Jake too late.

I walked back to my room when I finished. I was a nervous wreck about this meeting. I hoped the Cullens could forgive me. Or at least see things from my point of view. I wasn't sure what I should wear. I quickly ruled out blue because I knew how much Edward liked the color on me.

I decided on a pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt. I pulled a gray hoodie over top because it was a little chilly. I then slipped on a pair of boots and pulled my wet hair into a messy bun. After taking a deep breath, I walked down the stairs and told Jake I was ready.

He was in the kitchen and it was just as I suspected. Just about everything Charlie and I had left from my last shopping trip, two weeks ago, was gone. I gave him a death glare and he gave me an inoccent smile. I laughed and told him we had to get going.

We drove the rabbit to the edge of the woods and then began the hike. It tooks us a good fifteen minutes to reach Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul, and Jared. It took another half hour for us to reach the meeting spot. The others could've been faster if the didn't have to stop to help me. None of the complained about this though.

When the Cullens came into my line of sight, I grabbed Jake's hand and squeezed. He squeezed back with a little less force. I was terrified as I stared at my family. I wasn't even sure if I could call them that anymore. I wasn't sure I could even call them friends anymore.

I watched as Carlisle and Sam approached each other. The skipped right over introductions and went straight to business. Jacob had advised me to pay attention so I would know where I could go and still be protected. I knew, though, no matter how mad they were at me, the Cullens would never try to hurt me.

Which is why, instead of paying attention, I took inventory of the Cullens faces. I looked to Rosalie first. It was just as I expected, there was more hate on her face than anything I've ever seen before.

Emmett was next to her. There was a look of pain on his face that nearly brought me to tears. I don't think I've ever seen Emmett look that upset before. He's usually the comic relief of every sitiuation. No matter how serious.

Jasper was next. The look on his face was so much worse than the others. I knew he wasn't just dealing with his own sadness and anger. He had to deal with everyone else too. His grimace was so horrible, I had to look away for a minute.

Esme was standing a few feet in front of the others. She had the same motherly expression as always. I saw a small hint of sadness but she had a smile on her face. I smiled back at her. She had accepted my decision. I wasn't able to gauge anything in Carlisle's face. He was too interested in his conversation with Sam.

I turned to the last two faces. The two that I didn't want to see. Alice was next to Jasper staring at the ground. I think a heard a few sniffles coming from her. She didn't look up.

Edward was next to her. He had his arms crossed over his chest. I felt he was trying to push out a cool and collected demeanor. I saw right through it. I could see the pain etched all over his face. His eyes held anger and jealousy. He tried to smile at me but it came out as a grimace. I smiled back wanting him to think it was working. I didn't want him to feel guilty because his pain was causing me pain.

He had every right to be in pain. Here I, his ex-girlfriend, was, holding hands with another man. The other man happened to be his mortal enemy. I felt a little guilty about coming today. I didn't want to hurt him any more than I already was. I knew he had every right to be upset about this and I wasn't going to make him feel bad about it.

"Bella." Jake's voice cut off my thoughts. I looked at him. "Were you paying attention?"

"No, sorry." I said.

"Dr. Cullen and Sam need to know about your house." he said.

"What about it?" I asked.

"They want to know if it's neutral territory or if the Cullens should keep their distance." Jake explained.

"Oh," I said. I looked at their faces once more. Alice had finally looked up. I saw some hope mingled with the anger and pain on her face. O took a deep breath. "You guys will always be welcome in my home that is if you still want to be there."

"Okay," Sam said and turned his attention back to Carlisle. "That being said, I want to inform you that one of my brothers or myself will be patrolling her house every night. Nothing against you but we consider her like our family now and we don't want to take any risks with her."

"I completely understand." Carlisle replied politely. "And Bella, you're still welcome in our home."

I looked at the others again. Their expressions were telling me that only himself and Esme felt that way. I gave him a smile and nodded. I heard a low rumbling growl and looked in Edward's direction. He was staring at Jacob, rage all over his features. Carlisle looked back and scolded Edward quietly.

I looked at Jake.

"Be nice." I stated. "You know there's no chance of him getting me back."

"Sorry, I was just having a little fun." Jacob replied with a chuckle.

He sobered up when he saw the look on my face.

"Bella?" Sam asked. "Jake said you had something to say."

I nodded and released Jake's hand. I walked until I was directly between the two groups. Everyone's attention was focused on my. Something I was entirely uncomfortable with. I needed to say this though. I needed them to know that I wasn't the go-between nor was I willing to betray either side. I cleared my throat.

"I just wanted to make it clear to both sides that I'm completely one hundred percent neutral. All of you me a lot to me and I will not be but between you guys. I will not be a go-between and I will not give away secrets from the other side. I want you all to know that I can be trusted." I looked at the Cullens. "And I know you guys aren't to happy with me right now but I still do care deeply about all of you. I want you to know that just because I'm with Jacob now and have werewolf, it doesn't change how I feel about you. You guys will always be important to me. That's it, I guess."

Both sides nodded their agreement. I still wasn't sure how the Cullens felt about this. I could tell they weren't happy. I just didn't know if they'd ever be willing to forgive me. At least they now knew how I felt.

After I went back to Jacob, Sam and Carlisle wrapped things up and the two groups went their seperate ways. We reached the point where the others were going to go their own way and I realized I had one more thing to say.

"Sam, Jake," I said. They both looked at me. "I have one more thing I need to say. If the Cullens ever decide that they're going to forgive me or at least talk to me, I don't want body guards."

"That's not happening." Jake said.

"Why not?" I yelled. "They won't hurt me. I know that!"

"I won't take that chance!" Jake replied. "You mean too much to me for me to allow it."

"Wow, Jake! I never thought I'd see the day when you sounded like Edward."

"Don't compare me to that bloodsucker!"

"I need my privacy with them. If they know the pack is there then they'll think I'm betraying them. We won't have private time!"

"Jacob, she's right." Sam said. "No bodyguards when they're around Bella. You trust them with your life so we'll just have to trust them too."

"But Sam." Jake said.

"That's the final word Jacob." Sam replied in his alpha voice.

I heard it a couple times but it still terrified me.

"Thank you, Sam." I said.

"Let's get you home before Charlie gets worried." Jaocb said in a defeated tone.

We walked the rest of the way through the woods in silence.

"Are you mad?" I asked once we were in his car.

"No just worried." he replied.

"I told you, you have nothing to worry about. They won't hurt me and Edward has no chance of getting me back. I love you, Jake." I stated.

"I love you, too." he replied. "It's my perrogative to worry. "

I smiled at him. He grabbed my hand and all the sadness and anxiety of the meeting went away with that simple touch.

"I trust you and your judgement." he said after minute. "Just be careful."

"I will be." I said then pecked him on the check.

We pulled up to the house as Charlie was just pulling up.

"What did you kids do today?" he asked as we got out. He was carrying two large pizzas.

"Just went for a little hike." Jacob said as we walked inside.

Charlie, knowing Jake's appetite, handed one of the pizzas to Jake as I got plates and drinks. After dinner, Jake and I watched a movie together then he went home. I was so exhausted from the emotional overload of the day that I was out before my head hit the pillow.

**A/N: I hope you liked. Not too much I have to say. Just remember the flying monkeys and click the review box. **


	5. What's Best for Her?

**A/N: This is Charlie's reaction to the Cullens', more specifically Edward's, return. I thought it would be kind of nice to see a little more Charlie. **

**CHARLIE**

I have never in my life missed a day of work. Nor have I ever been late. Which is why I didn't feel guilty about missing the first couple hours this morning. I had more important things to take care of. I heard somethings at work that made my early morning trip to the hospital a necessity.

I was talking to my cop buddies, Jim and Scott, at lunch yesterday and Jim mentioned Dr. Cullen. After a little more talk, I was informed that the doctor was once again working at the hospital. By the end of the conversation, I established that he had moved back with his whole family. Which meant I had to do my job as a father. I woke up this morning and called the station. I informed them that I'd be a couple hours late and headed to the hospital.

The images of my daughter's "zombie months" (As she calls them) were still fresh in my memory. I wouldn't allow _that boy _to hurt her like that again. I was headed to the hospital to tell Dr. Cullen that I didn't want _him _anywhere near Bella. I hoped Dr. Cullen would understand. After all, he had two daughters of his own. If he didn't I was prepared to get a restraining order.

I hoped I wouldn't have to go that far. I needed Bella's consent to do it. I didn't think she'd like the idea too much. That's why she didn't even know I was going to see Dr. Cullen. She probably would've begged me not to. She would tell me that she could handle it. Sitll she was ny daughter and I had to do what was best for her. Even if that meant she would be angry with me later.

When I got to the hospital, I walked right up to the receptionist's desk and asked to speak with Dr. Cullen. The lady picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Good morning, Dr. Cullen." she said in a bubbly voice after a few seconds. "I'm good. How are you?" Pause. "That's good. Chief Swan is here. He'd like a word with you." Long pause. "Okay, I'll tell him. Okay, bye." She put the phone back on the receiver and looked back at me. "He has some patients he needs to check on. He says he'll be with you in about twenty minutes."

"Thank you." I said and took a seat in one of the plastic chairs. I spent the twenty minutes trying to figure out a polite way to put things. I soon discovered there was no such thing for a conversation like this. appeared all over twenty minutes later.

"Chief Swan, it's wonderful to see you again." He walked over and held his hand out to me.

"I'm glad you came back to us." I said shaking his hand. I forgot how cold his skin was. "You are the best doctor this place has seen in years."

"I wouldn't say the best." He replied with a chuckle. "What can I do for you, today?"

"I was hoping we could talk in private." I said.

"Of course, come to my office." he stated.

We walked through the hall of rooms until we got to the one with his name on it. He lead lead me inside. The was a desk in the center with neatly stacked piles of papers and a phone. He had many degrees on the walls. Their was a laptop open on the desk. Their were pictures of his wife and children on the desk and walls. (A/N: I don't know how awkward that is in a vampire sense but a normal doctor would have family pictures.)

He sat down behind the desk and motioned for me to sit in the one across from him. I did. I was slightly uncomfortable knowing what I was about to do. He nodded for me to go ahead.

"I wish there was a nice way to say this bit there isn't." I began. "So I'm just going to say it. I want you to tell your son to stay away from Bella."

If he was upset by this request, he didn't show it. He just stared at me as calmly as ever.

"With all due respect, Chief Swan," he said after a minute. "But I think that's between my son and Bella, don't you?"

"With all due respect, Dr. Cullen," I countered. "You have no idea what it was like after you guys left. She was so broken, I thought I was going to lose my little girl. There was a period when I thought she had gone catatonic. Then she spent months just going through the motions. She tried to pretend everything was okay but I could see through that. Then she started spending time with Jacob Black and he was helping her. When she started dating him, she went back to being my daughter. Now she's perfectly happy and I don't what Edward to ruin it for her. I can't stand to see her like that again. I'm sure you understand. You have two daughters, don't you?"

"Yes, I have two daughters. I, however let them live their own lives. I would not put a stop to something that they wanted. Besides, you don't know what kind of effect this will have on her. As far as I know, they haven't even spoken to each other yet. I'm sorry for what she went through when we left and I'm very happy that she found happiness in Jacob. Edward, who has seen them together, is happy that she's happy. That's all he ever wanted for her."

I scoffed. How could he say that? _That boy _broke my daughter when he walked away. I noticed the look on Dr. Cullen's face darken. When he spoke it was nearly a growl.

"You have no idea why we decided to go. There were personal reasons that I refuse to go into. No one regrets hurting her more than Edward but it was the best decision for her. And I supported my son when he made it and I continuing supporting it now. None of us liked leaving her high and dry like that but itwas for the best. Now, I will talk to Edward about your concerns but I refuse to tell him that he can't see her. That's Bella's decision, not yours."

"I'll geta restraining order if I have to." I replied with as much venom.

"Do what you gotta do." he replied. "Now, I have a job to do. Have a nice day, Chief Swan."

He motioned toward the door.

"Fine." I stood and walked out the door, slamming it on the way out.

**CARLISLE**

The pictures and degrees on the walls rattled as Charlie slammed the door. I thought about what he just asked me to do. I had to admit, under normal circumstances I would want the same thing if someone hurt Rosalie or Alice. Looking at it from the side of a father protecting his daughter, I respected what Charlie was asking.

But three hundred years living in this world taught me that you had to look at some situations from an outside point of view. I had to look at Bella's and Edward's relationship from a completely detached point of view, even though, I considered both my children. When I detached myself from it, I could see two people who needed to find peace in the end of their much as I didn't want to see either of them hurting over this anymore, I knew it had to happen. It was the only way either of them could truly move on.

I couldn't spend the day, thinking about Charlie's request. I would tell Edward of Charlie's concerns but I wouldn't forbid him to see Bella. They both needed the chance to talk. When they were ready. I wasn't worried about them. I knew Edward wouldn't dream of doing anything that would hurt Bella. Unless, he thought it was for the best.

No. I was worried about Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. I still couldn't understand why they were so angry with Bella. They've all acknowledged the facts. We were the ones who left her. She found a new family to get her through it. We couldn't have expected her to be completely miserable. I just couldn't understand why they held her choice against her.

It wasn't like Bella said, _"The Cullens abandoned me, let's get them back by making friends with werewolves." _ She probably didn't even know they were until she got close to them.

I hoped they just needed time to get used to the idea. I didn't want them to go on being angry with Bella. She didn't deserve it. Hopefully, once things settled down a little, they'd all undestand.

It was less than a second after Charlie walked out the door. I needed to tend to my patients. My family problems would have to wait until later.

**CHARLIE**

The smell of meatloaf hit me the minute I entered the house. I hung up my belt and headed for the kitchen. Bella was there. She had set the table and was pouring the drinks. There was a plate of meatloaf and a bowl of mash potatoes in the center.

"Hey Bells." I said. "It looks delicious."

"Thanks." she replied with a slight blush. "Sit, help yourself."

We both sat a began putting food on our plates. I wanted to discuss getting the restraining order with her but I didn't quite know how. Maybe if I started with some small talk.

"So where's Jake tonight?" I asked.

"He needed to have some bonding time with his friends." she answered.

"I see. So what does that mean for you?" I pressed.

"Laundry, a nice warm bath, and a good book."

"Sounds interesting."

We lasped into silence. How could I possibly convince her to do something she didn't want to do? I needed to approach this delicately. Yet, I had no idea how. I spooned some more mashed potatoes on my plate, racking my brain for any ideas on this.

"Dad, is somehting wrong?" Bella asked.

"No sweetie. What makes you ask that?" I answered.

"You look like there's something you wanna tell me."

She was too perseptive sometimes. I guess I should just dive right it now.

"I don't know if you heard or see any of them around yet but the Cullens are back in town."

"I know."

I couldn't tell what she was feeling by the sound of her voice. She sounded slightly apathetic. Then again she was that way when they left too. She could just be trying to fool me.

"Oh. Are you okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I know how bad it hurt when they left. Or should I say when _he _left."

"Dad, _his _name is Edward and I'm fine."

"All the same, I spoke with Dr. Cullen this morning."

"Why?" she sounded a little shocked.

"I asked him to keep Edward away from you."

"Don't you think that I should have a say in that?" she was angry now.

"I think it's what's best."

"No, dad. You can't say what's best for me anymore. I'm eighteen now. If I want to see him, I will. I want to talk to him when he's ready to talk to me. I need him to know that I don't blame him for what happened. I still what to be his friend, dad. Besides, I have Jake now. He can't hurt me like that anymore." she ranted.

I realized then that I wasn't going to win. Bella decided she still wanted him to be in her life and she wasn't going to change her mind. I just had to accept it.

He just better not so much as litter in front of me. I'd arrested his ass like that. Of course, daddy's money would probably get him out within hours but it would be fun to cuff anyway. Bella stood up and grabbed my plate.

"Here, let me do them tonight." I offered.

"No, dad. You had a long day at work. Go sit and watch the game. I got it." she replied.

I nodded and went to the living room. I tried to concentrate on the game that I was watching and ignore the images of Bella's "zombie months" that kept resurfacing in my head.

**CARLSILE**

I came home to a nearly empty house. Edward was the only one home. He was sitting on the couch staring at nothing. I figured everyone else went out hunting to give him some quiet time.

"Hey Edward." I said as I sat next to him.

"Hi Carlisle." he replied turning to look at me.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"It's my fault. All of it." he replied.

"What makes you say that?"

"I asked you guys to leave. I left her with no one. So she had to run to wolves for comfort. Now, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice won't talk to her. She's called Alice sixteen times in two days. And Alice just let's them go to voicemail. I didn't want to hurt her or them like this." he explained.

"Edward, you did what you thought was best for her. It was safer for her when we walked away. It destroyed her but thanks to the wolves, she was able to build herself back up. She's very happy now. And I know that's all you've ever wanted for her. And as for the others, they just need time. Once they get used to the idea, they'll welcome her back." I replied

"I hope your right." he said.

"I know you're already upset but we need to talk." I said.

"Okay."

"Chief Swan came by the hospital this morning." I explained.

"I'm surprised he went through the middle man. I was worried he try to beat me up when he found out." Edward laughed.

I chuckled a little.

"He wasn't that extreme. He did, however ask me to tell you to stay away from Bella. Which I told him I wasn't going to." I explained. "He got a little upset. He ended up telling me about how hard Bella took our departure."

I didn't want to do this to him but I replied mine and Charlie's conversation in my head so Edward could hear it. He flinched when I got to Charlie's rant about how much Edward hurt Bella. I mentally apologized before continiuing with the conversation.

"Like I told him, I won't tell you to stay away from Bella. She's the only way who has the right to do that. I just thought I should warn you about Charlie. If you did see her, I'd wait til he wasn't there."

Edward nodded.

"Thank you, by the way." he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Supporting and defending my decision to leave." he said.

"I know you were only trying to do what was best for her." I said.

He went back to staring at nothing. I noticed his eyes looked dead. He was back to the man he was before he met Bella. The man who considered himself a monster. I laid a sympathetic hand on his shoulder wishing I could make everything better for him.

How could a creature this selfless be denies his happiness?

**A/N: What do you think? I hope Edward and Carlisle's exchange turned out okay. It was weird because I had this whole thing planned out and when I was able to write it, I forgot everything. I hope it turned out good though. I know Carlisle's anger at Charlie seemed out of charatcer but at that point he became a father defending his son. So I think it was justified. Remember the flying monkeys and click the little box directly below this!!!!!!!**


	6. Missing My Best Friend

**A/N: This is Alice's feelings of the situation thus far. I'm not completely positive that she'd keep a diary but it's an easy way of summing up feelings without confusion. **

**ALICE**

_Dear Diary, _

_It's been a week since our return. A week since we found out about Bella's new friends and boyfriend. I'm still not sure how I feel about that. I acknowledge that we were the ones who left her. I know she'd needed someone to hold on to after that. I know it wasn't her intention to hurt us by running off with werewolves. I'm pretty sure she didn't even know they were werewolves until she started getting close to , it still hurts, a lot. I feel like she's replaced me as her best friend. _

_I can't blame her for any of it. I know that. None of it was her fault. In fact, I know in my heart, if we had to place the blame somewhere, it would be with Edward. But he's hurting so bad right now that I can't even think of being mad at him. He either sits in his room all day listening to the C.D. he made of Bella's song or he's on the piano playing it, nonstop. I wish there was something I could do to help him. But there was nothing I could think of. _

_His feelings are making mine harder to sort out. I miss Bella, a lot. She's called at least ten times a day for the past week and I've done nothing but ignore the calls. I want so badly to answer her. I want to talk to her and be her best friend again. There was room in her life for two of us. And, even though, nobody wanted to admit it, there was room in her life for us and the werewolves. Yet, I'm so worried about making Edward's depression worse that I can't even answer her calls. _

_I don't want to hurt him anymore than he already was. And I know going to see her and coming home dripping in her scent wasn't going to help. Nor would inviting her over for some "Bella Barbie." _

_I also know if I make an effort for Bella's sake then Emmett and Jasper would take from my lead. Maybe, even Rosalie too. I won't hold my breath for her, though. I know if we don't do something soon, we may lose Bella forever. I don't think I could deal with that. _

_I don't know what to do. I don't want Edward in anymore pain but God, I miss my best friend. I think I'll talk to Carlisle or Jasper. They might be able to help me._

_Alice _

I closed the diary and slid it in the drawer I hid it in. Bella's song floated up from piano in the living room. Letting out a sigh, I flipped over to my back on the couch. I was so lost. I didn't know what to do. I felt like I was being forced to choose between my brother and my sister. How fair was that? Yes, I have heard the expression that life isn't fair, but isn't being stuck in this existence for eternity enough unfairness without the rest of this.

Part of me wanted to hate Edward for all of this but I knew that wouldn't be fair. He did what he thought was best. Yet, he's so stubborn. She was practically begging him to make her one of us but he was very adamant about keeping her human. If he would've just changed her, she'd be safe and they be together. We'd all be one happy family with no complications.

My phone went off. I didn't even need to look at it to know it was Bella. I just hit the mute button and let it go to voicemail. I grabbed one of the throw pillows off the couch, put it over my mouth, and let out a frustrated scream. The entire family, no doubt, heard it anyway. It was days like these when I wished I could just cry out the frustration. It might not make anything better but it would definitely make me feel better.

The door opened a second after my scream. I looked up to see Jasper standing there. He looked extremely concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I could feel your frustration all the way downstairs."

He graciously ignored the fact that he could hear it too.

"I'm just so confused." I stated.

I sat up on the couch as he walked over and sat next to me. I crawled onto his lap and snuggled into his chest. He kissed the top of my head then rested he cheek against it.

"About Bella?" he questioned.

"Yes." I replied. "I miss her a lot and I really want to make up with her. I want to let her know that I truly don't hate her."

"So then why don't you?"

"Because I don't want to hurt Edward anymore than he already is. He's not ready for her to be around right now. I want to respect that but I want my best friend back."

"Have you talked to him about this?"

"No."

"You should. He's your brother. He'll understand. She's just as important to the rest of us as she is to him. He'll understand your need to make things better. And if he doesn't then you need to do what you need to do. If being Bella's friend is going to make you happy then you need to do it. I know you care about Edward as much as you care about Bella but sometimes you have to do what's right for you even if it hurts others." Jasper explained.

"Kind of like what Bella did?" I asked.

"Yes, kind of like what Bella did."

"And how would you and Emmett feel if I decided to talk to Bella again?"

"We'd both be happy about that, I think. I don't think we ever angry with her. I think we were upset by how things played out and wanted someone to blame. The obvious choice would've been Edward for making us leave. But we knew how much he already blamed himself for it and we didn't want to make it worse. So we placed in on Bella because she hurt us. It didn't matter that we hurt her first. The truth is though, there isn't anyone to blame. It just is. Edward did what he thought was best for Bella. Bella did what she needed to do to survive. We may not like how it played out but we have to deal with it the best we can. Whether we like it or not. I miss my little human and I know Emmett does too. I love to have her back." Jasper answered.

"Thank you." I replied with a smile.

He kissed my forehead again. I sat in his arms while we waited for Edward to play his last note. I listen as he slammed the cover (A/N: The thing that protects the kays. Sorry, I don't speak piano and player. LOL.) shut and walked up the stairs. The floor creaked above my head when he walked into his room and sat on his couch.

"You'd better go now." Jasper said. "Before he gets to engrossed in the C.D."

"Right." I said.

I got up and went out the door. I did my best to hide my thoughts. I walked up the stairs to his room and reached out to knock.

"Come in, Alice." he sighed befor my fist hit the wood.

I pushed the door open and walked in.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Alice, if you want to talk to Bella, then talk to Bella." he stated.

"How did you know? I thought I was blocking so well." I questioned.

"Alice, your bedroom from the living room is not out of range." he stated. "I heard you from the time you started writing until after your conversation with Jasper."

"Right." I said. A little embarassed that he heard all that.

"It was a mistake to ask you guys to leave in the first place. It _is _my fault. I should've found another way to protect her from us. I wouldn't want you guys to hold her choice of friends against her to spare my feelings. Especially since, I put her through so much pain by leaving and making you guys follow. I deserve some of what I gave her. Besides, I have to get used to her being around if I want to try being friends with her."

I was so excited by his response that I didn't even yell at him for his self pitying words. I ran to him and threw my arms around him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I yelled jumping up and down.

"Alice, calm down before I change my mind." he said jokingly.

"Nope you said I could. Now you can't change your mind." I joked back.

I let him go and sat next to him. He laughed. It was his first truly genuine laugh since before the disaster that was Bella's eighteenth birthday party. I laughed with him.

"I do have a question." he said after we stopped laughing.

"Shoot." I said.

"Is the worry over my feelings the only reason you're ignoring Bella?"

"Yes."

"Silly Alice."

He laughed and ruffled my hair in true big brother fashion. I laughed a little embarassed.

"Well, I believe you have a phone call to make." he said after a minute.

"I do." I said with a smile.

Once again, I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck screaming thank you. He pried me off and I bounded toward my room. After kicking Jasper out, I grabbed my phone and dialed Bella's number. I crossed my fingers praying she would answer.

**A/N: I did this chapter because there was a little confusion about why the Cullens with the exception of Esme and Carlisle were so mad at Bella. I hope this cleared that up. I also want to apologize for the delay. It was supposed to be up last night but my sister's friend invited me to see twilight for the second time for free. I really couldn't pass up that chance. I knew you guys would understand. Just remember the flying monkeys and click the box. I appreciate the feedback. **


	7. Fix One Thing to Watch Others Fall Apart

**A/N: So there's no time confusion. Bella and Jake's scene is happening simaultaneously to Alice's. **

**BELLA**

I dialed Alice's number for what seemed like the milionth time. The phone just kept ringing, just like all the other times. When her voicemail kicked in, I slammed the phone shut and let out a string of cuss words.

"Bella," Jake said from the driver's seat. We were on our way to Port Angeles for nice dinner and a movie. It was the first pack free night Jake had in a long time. "If she didn't answer a half hour ago, did you honestly think she was going to answer this time?"

"I suppose not." I sighed. "I just don't understand why their so mad? I mean they're the ones who left me. Not the other way around. Just because they don't approve of my new friends, doesn't give them the right to treat me like chopped liver! I mean I expected this kind of behavior from Rosalie and Edward but I thought Alice of all people would understand! She was my best friend!"

"Bella, I understand how you're feeling right now. I really do but you have to expect it. We're werewolves, they're vampires. We don't get along with them and the don't get along with us. It's just a fact. You can't expect them to want to get along with us. It's just not in our nature." Jake explained.

This conversation was starting to get on my nerves. We've had it every night for almost a week. It wasn't always exactly the same but it all boiled down to this. Jacobn wasn't willing to try to get along with them for me. Nor did he approve of my trying to make friends with them again. He even agreed with Charlie. He thought I should just stay away from Edward and the family. I was completely one hundred percent adamant about getting them to talk to me again. I wasn't going to give up no matter what anyone said.

Most of our nights this week ended in the fight. I was worrying that this was going to tear apart our relationship. Still, I just couldn't give up on my family. I refused to do that. If Jacob didn't understand my need to have them back then he didn't understand me.

"I'm not asking you guys to be friends with eachother. I'm asking them to forgive me or at least let me explain myself." I replied.

"You feeling like you have to apologize or explain yourself is exactly why you shouldn't even bother. You didn't do anything wrong! They left you, remember?!"

"I know but I have to do something. I want them to know that I don't hate them! And I would appreciate it if you support me in this!"

"They're vampires, Bella! If I support this that means I'm supporting them!"

"No, Jake! If you support this that means you supporting someone you supposedly love!"

"Bella," he said. He reached out to stroke my cheek buit I pulled away. "How can you say that?! You know I love you."

"Then act like it." I breathed.

"Look, can we do this another night. I really don't wanna fight. This is the first night we can be together without any interupttions." Jake said. "Can we just pretend it's just you and me tonight? Pretend that the Cullens never came back? Just for tonight. I just want to enjoy this night with you."

I took a deep breath. He was right. This was one of the few nights were we could enjoy ourselves without Sam calling Jacob. I didn't want to spend it fighting either. I wanted to spend it happy and laughing at Jacob's jokes even when they aren't funny. I wanted to spend the night with my loving caring boyfriend, not his cold unfeeling wolf counter part.

"Okay." I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." He replied. I could hear the sincerity in his voice. "Now give me your phone."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to make sure you aren't constantly checking it or calling Alice. I'm going to shut it off and stick it in my pocket."

He reaced for my cell phone which was still in my hand.

"What if Charlie tries to call?" I asked.

"He has my number." Jake replied.

"Fine." I said and placed the phone in his hand.

After that, the conversation was lighter and comfortable. At some point during the night, I even forgot about my trouble with the Cullens.

**ALICE**

I dialed Bella's number. I crossed my fingers praying she'd answer the phone. I heard it ring several times before it went to voicemail.

"Damn it!" I said just before the beep. "Hey Bella, it's Alice. I'm sorry I haven't been answering your calls. It's been very confusing around here lately. I know that's no excuse but I am sorry. I would really like to talk to you. There's somethings I need to say that would be better said in person than over the phone. Once again, I'm so so so sorry. Please call me back. Bye."

I flipped my phone shut and flopped on the couch, disappointment flooding through my body.

**TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER...**

"Bella, it's Alice again. Look if you're ignoring me, it's completely justified. I just wanna say again how sorry I am for ignoring your calls. Please, Please, Please call me back." I flipped the phone shut and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Jasper said. He had sensed my growing sadness about two hours ago and came up to see if I was okay.

"You don't think she's ignoring me to get back at me, do you?" I asked him.

I put my phone back on the dresser and sat next to him. He put his arm around my shoulder and I laid my head on his.

"No, Bella wouldn't do that." Jasper stated. "She's probably just busy and can't get to the phone."

"I guess you're right." I replied. "I'm kind of glad she isn't answering though."

"Why?" Jasper asked confused.

"Because I don't know what I'm going to say. She'll probably want answers as to why we left and then came back so suddenly. And I know I'm not the right person to answer those questions. What if I make her mad because I don't answer them? What if I say something offensive about the wolves without meaning to? It's such a delicate situation right now. I don't want to push her away. Not after all the time I've been away from her."

"Wow." Jasper chuckled. "You obviously haven't spent that much time away from her. You've become the worry wart the she is."

He laughed a bit more.

"Jasper, I'm serious. I don't want to make things worse before we even have a chance to make them better." I said a little upset by his silliness.

"Al, listen to me." He said grabbing my face. He pulled my head down until we were eye to eye. "Just tell her what you feel and what you think. She's your friend and she wants to make things better too. I'm sure if you're both honest then you can fix things."

I nodded.

"I love you Jazz." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, too." he replied and pulled me down on top of him.

We looked into each others eyes for a moment before my phone rang.

**BELLA**

It was a wonderful evening. Jacob and I talked about almost everything. We avoided the subjects of the pack and the Cullens, as per our agreement. He took me to a wonderful little Chinese resturant then to see _"The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2." _ I thought it was sweet because he had never liked chick flicks. He took me anyway, knowing how bad I wanted to see it. It was one of the reasons I loved him so much. He always seemed to know what I wanted and liked without having to ask.

He didn't give me my phone back until after our goodnight kiss. Translation: Twenty minute make out session. When he handed it back to me, I found that I wasn't no longer concerned with whether or not Alice called me back. At least, not at that particuliar time.

"You're right, you know?" he said. "You're my girlfriend and I love you. Which means I should support everything you do. That includes any friends you make or try to keep, regardless of who or what they are. So if you want to keep trying with the Cullens." He choked out the name. "Then you won't heat anymore complaining from me. It's just something I'll have to learn to live with."

"Thank you, Jake!" I practically yelled and leapt at him.

We spent another five minutes making out. I had to force myself away from him. I'd make out with him all night, if I could but, alas, I had things to do before bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said once I got my breath back.

"You bet." he smiled.

He gave me one last peck before heading back to his rabbit. I watched him leave then walked inside. There was no sound coming from the living room so I assumed Charlie was in bed. It was after midnight. I walked upstairs turning my phone back on along the way. It took a minute before it came all the way on.

When it finally was I found I had forty missed calls and twenty voicemailes. I was curious about who would want to talk to me that badly. My curiousity became excitement when I realized that all forty calls were from Alice. Too excited that she called back, I didn't even bother listening to the voice mails. I dialed her number, knowing she'd be up. The phone didn't even get throught the first ring before,

"Oh my God Bella!" Alice yelled by way of greeting. "I thought you were mad at me for not answering your calls. I was worried you were trying to get me back."

"I'm sorry about that. I was out with Jake." I said. I suddenly felt very awkward.

"That's okay. Listen, I'm sorry I was ignoring you. Things have been kinda confusing around here lately." she explained.

"I understand. But you guys aren't mad at me, are you?" I asked.

"No, we were just shocked. We needed some time to get over it."

"I can understand that. Look, I need to talk to you face to face. Can we meet some time tomorrow?"

I didn't want to rush the conversation but I was getting tired.

"Of course. How does three o'clock at the high school sound?" Alice asked.

"Great." I replied.

"Okay good. Oh and Jasper says hi."

"Hi Jasper!" I yelled knowing he could hear me.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yup. Thanks for not being angry."

"Your my best friend. You'd have to screw up pretty bad to make me angry."

I laughed.

"Well, I hate to cut this short but some of us need sleep." I said.

"Poor human." Alice responded with a laugh. "Sleep tight."

"Bye, Alice."

I flipped my phone shut. I got ready for bed and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**ALICE**

I flipped the phone shut and jumped back into Jasper's arms.

"I'm going to see Bella tomorrow!" I squealed. "We're gonna talk and everything will be better!"

I knew I sounded like a five year old but I didn't really care at the moment. Bella still wanted to be my friend after how horrible I treated her. That was all that mattered.

I ran downstairs to tell Esme and Carlisle. They would be as happy as I was. They didn't want us to cut Bella off. I bounded down the stairs and found Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie watching T.V. in the living room.

"Guess what?!" I yelled.

I knew they all probably heard me upstairs. I hoped they'd humor me by feigning ignorance.

"What?" Carlisle asked looking genuinely interested. I loved how well my family knew me.

"I just talked to Bella! We're meeting tomorrow! We're going to talk about everything that's happened and work it out!" I replied bouncing through the living room.

"That's great, honey." Esme replied. "I do miss having her around."

"Me too." Carlisle agreed.

Emmett was silent. He was waiting for Rosalie's reaction. I knew he would take her side, regardless of how he felt. I could see the hint of a smile on his face, though.

"Why?" Rosalie asked. "She was just a stupid human. You could easily go pick out another one."

"Rosalie, knock it off!" Carlisle said as politely and forcfully as possible.

"No, I really want to know why everyone loves her so much. She doesn't even have good fashion sense!" Rosalie yelled.

"Rose, she means as much to me as the rest of you do!" I yelled back. "It doesn't matter why!"

"If we mean so much to you then why didn't you think of Edward before you did this?" she countered. "Do you know how much it's gonna hurt him just to know you went to see her. Then you're going to come smelling like her. And eventually want to bring her back in the house. Did you think of how much that was going to hurt him?"

I felt a little staggered by what she was saying. I actually stepped back from the force of the words. I ran into Jasper who wrapped his arms around my waist.

"My guess is no! You've always been just as selfish as him when it came to that human!" Rosalie finished.

Suddenly a white blur streaked by me. The next thing I knew, Edward had Rosalie pinned to the wall by her shoulders. Everyone else was frozen in shock. Nobody knew if they should pull him off or not.

"Where do you come off telling people they're selfish?!" Edward yelled. "I don't think I've ever met anyone more selfish than you. I mean, you wouldn't even help defend a defensless human against a murderous vampire because she got in the way of your happy little life! And as for Alice not considering my feelings, I was the only reason she didn't do it sooner! And she just talked to me about it a few hours ago! And I know how selfish I was with her! I don't need the queen of selfish to tell me that!"

He released her and took off out the door. Rosalie slid to the floor in shock and Emmett went to her. I stared between Rosalie and the door.

I wished there was some way I could keep Edward from falling apart.

**A/N: Remember the flying monkeys!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. True Friends

**BELLA**

I woke up the next morning after a peaceful and happy night's sleep. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed for a shower. As I washed my hair I thought about meeting Alice today. It started out simply getting my thoughts and questions in order but soon turned into an almost panic attack.

What if she only wanted to see me to tell me they didn't want me anymore? What if she was only nice on the phone just to get me to talk to her? What if we talked and decided there was no way my relationship with the Cullens could work? There were so many what ifs to think about. Along with so many things that could possibly go wrong. I could say the wrong thing. Make the wrong move. She could get mad at me and just walk away. She could hurt me. I doubted that one but it was still a possibility.

I had to force myself to calm down as I clinbed out of the shower. I told myself that whatever was meant to happen would happen. I just had to relax and let it play out.

I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans and a loose fitting red t-shirt. After putting them on, I slipped my feet into a pair of red flip flops and braided my wet hair. I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs. The T.V. was off when I got into the living room. I assumed Charlie was already down in La Push, fishing with Billy. That made me happy. I could have more alone time with Jacob before I went to see Alice.

I planned on telling him about meeting her. There was no reason not too. He might not like it but I knew he loved me enough to support it. I looked at my watch. It was eleven. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and ate slowly. I didn't want to get there too early. I knew he needed his sleep. He's been running patrols for days and getting only two or three hours sleep in between. It was scary how much he was beginning to resemble Edward. I hated seeing him like that. I asked him to just sleep all night last night but he insisted on spending time with me.

I washed my dishes and put them away. It was elven thirty when I headed to my truck. I figured I get to La Push around noon and hang out with Jake until two. I would go straight to the school from La Push to meet Alice.

When I reached Jacob's house, he was sitting on his front porch with Embry looking grave. I got out and greeted them both. Jacob kissed me and wrapped his strong arms around me.

"I have a feeling that you're about to cancel on me." I stated returning the embrace.

"I'm really sorry. Quil's very sick and Emily thinks he should stay in bed for the day. I told Sam I'd run his shift along with mine. I have a two hour and a half hour break at six thirty. I'll go to Charlie's and we can hang out then." He responded.

"It's okay. You don't have to. I'd really rather see you sleeping." I said.

"Nope. You're way more important than sleep." He replied.

I knew I wasn't going to win the argument so I let it drop.

"I need to talk to you quick though." I said.

Embry took my tone to me that I wanted to be alone with him.

"I'm gonna go get started. I'll see you in a minute." he said to Jake then took off towards the trees.

"What's up?" Jake asked.

"I'm going to see Alice today." I said unsure of his reaction.

He was silent for minute. There wasn't any emotion on his face.

"So she finally called you back?" he finally asked.

"About forty times while we were on our date." I replied.

"I see." He said. He paused for a minute. I think he was trying to figure out what to say. "Okay, I love you and support you. I don't like it but I will support it. However, as your boyfriend, I have every right to worry. Which is why I'm going to say this. Be careful. If something happens, call me cell. If I don't answer, call Emily and she'll have Sam contact me."

"Okay." I said simply.

I understood his was unnecessary but understandable. I wasn't about to fight about him with it. I heard a distant howl.

"I have to go." he said.

He kissed me goodbye and took off towards the woods. I jumped back into my truck and headed back home. It was about twelve thirty when I got there. Great. I had two hours and very little to do.

I put a load of laundry in the washer. Then I decided to take another shower. I didn't want to make Alice anymore comfortable than she had to be. It was bad enough that she would have to smell me. I didn't want to make it worse with the smell of wolf on top of human. I threw my clothes in the washer and put on a different pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

By the time I was ready to go, it was only two. It would only take twenty minutes to get to the school from my house. For lack of anything else to do, I jumped in my truck and headed over. When I pulled in I saw a yellow porsche (A/N: I know the whole Alice wanting the porcshe hasn't happened yet. Just pretend she already wanted one.) I didn't recognize. I did, however recognize the spiky brown head I saw through the back window.

I should've known that Alice would've seen my decision to come early. I parked the trunk a couple spaces away from her and got out slowly. Alice stepped out of the porsche and bounded toward me. She threw her arms around me, lifted me off the ground, and spun me around. She put me down with a huge smile on her face.

"You didn't have to come early on my account." I said catching my breath.

"I know but I was only reading when I saw your decision to come early. I figured I'd surprise you." she replied.

"I'm surprised. You have no idea how much I missed you guys." I said.

"We missed you too." she replied.

I gave her an are-you-serious look.

"Okay, I have some explaining to do." she stated. "Let's walk."

We started walking the perimeter of the school.

"We were never angry with you nor did we hate you." she explained. "We were the ones who left you to pick up the pieces. We can't blame you for who you chose to do that with. We might not like it but we have to deal with the consquences. And if that means putting up with werewolves for the rest of your life. Then we will deal with it. The problem was this whole thing came as a shock to us. The werewolves being active again then finding out you were friends with them. It's not an easy thing to proccess. we just needed time. We actually got over it days ago. We were just trying to avoid you so we wouldn't hurt Edward anymore than he already was. We.." She stopped and put a hand over her mouth. I think she said something she wasn't supposed to.

I was confused because Edward was hurting. He's the one who told me he didn't love me anymore. Not the other way around.

"What do you mean Edward's hurting?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I said anything but I'm not the right person to answer that question." she replied.

"Why not?" I said. "I need to know what you mean. I need answers."

"I know but I can't give them to you. It would be too much of a betrayal to my brother to tell you." she replied. "You have to wait to hear it from him. I'm sorry."

I understood enough about the Cullen family to know their loyalty had no limits. They put their lives in danger to save me when they barely knew me just because I was dating Edward. I knew I wouldn't get anything else out of her.

"Let's talk about something else." I said. "How've you been?"

"I've been good. I've missed my "Bella Barbie" though."

We both laughed.

"And what about Jasper?" I asked.

"He's great. He's getting better at his control. I know how horrible this sounds but your birthday party reall helped him. He realized after that small slip up, he could've killed someone he cared about. Not only that but it had the potential to make his brother hate him forever. He didn't want that to happen again so he's been trying extra hard." she replied.

I was surprised at how little effect that memory had on me now. I actually laughed a little.

"Tell Jasper that I'm happy to help him." I said. "What about Rosalie and Emmett?"

"They were doing good." Alice answered. "Until just recently."

"Why?" I asked.

"Difference of opinion. Emmett's excited that we want to try and work this out. Rosalie on the other hand..." she trialed off.

"So she still doesn't like me?"

"Rose has some trust issues. I can't go into because that's her story but she's really a great person. She's just...Rosalie, I guess."

"I understand." I said.

"So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You and Jake. I want the dish. How long? When did it happen? How did it happen? A the juicy details!" she practically squealed.

"It's been four months." I said with a blush.

I launched into my explanation of mine and Jacob's relationship. Telling her everything from the motorcycles to the cliff diving to the reasons why I finally gave into him. She laughed a lot during the story. It surprised me that she didn't get angry about any of it. She still had a smile on her face when I finished. We spent the rest of the afternoon talking. She shared some family stories from Denali and I told her stories of my adventures with the pack. I even told her about the night they defeated Victoria. She laughed for the same reason Jake did (see chap. 1).

I wasn't sure how long we talked before my phone rang. I looked at the caller id. It was Jake.

"Hello." I said flipping the phone open.

"Hey, hon. Did you forget I was coming? I've been here for about a half hour." he said.

"I'm sorry." I said. "Alice and I got talking and the time got away from me. I'll be there in twenty minutes. I love you."

"I love you too." he replied. I flipped the phone shut.

"I gotta go, Alice. Jake's at my house and we don't see each other too often right now." I explained.

"Of course," Alice replied. "It was nice talking to you."

"You too." I respond.

She gave me another hug and we headed to our cars.

"Call me again!" I yelled from my truck. "I liked to come over and see everyone else somethime!"

"Sure thing!" she yelled back.

Jake was asleep by the time I got home. I let him sleep. I cleaned things up and ordered dinner for us. I ordered a large pizza with everything for Jake. Then a larg extra cheese and pepperoni for myself and Charlie. It was almost eight before it arrived. I woke Jake and gave him the pizza.

He was a little upset that I didn't wake him sooner but he didn't complain too much. We ate and talked until he had to leave at eight forty five. We only had time for a five minute goodbye but it was a wonderful one. As he disappeared into the trees, I realized how late it really was. Usually, Charlie was home from fishing by now.

I went to the kitchen and called his cell. He didn't answer. Once again, that was unusual for Charlie. I dialed Billy's number.

"Hello." Billy's voice answered.

"Hi, Billy." I said.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Jake's patrolling tonight." he replied.

"I know. I was actually calling to see if my dad was still there."

"He's not home yet?" Billy questioned.

"No and he hasn't called and he won't answer his cell."

"He left here and hour ago, honey."

"What?!" I was starting to panic.

"It's okay Bella. I'll call Sam and get the pack looking for him. I'm sure there was just some kind of a delay. Just stay calm and don't leave. We don't want him to come and be unable to find you."

"Thanks Billy." I said and hung up.

I picked the phone back up and dialed Alice's number. It was time to see if I could really count on the Cullens.

"Hey Bella." Alice said light and cheery.

"Hey Alice, I need your guys' help." I said.

"You know we'd do anything for you." she said.

"My dad left La Push an hour ago." I said my voice cracking. "And he's not home yet. And he hasn't called. He's not answering, either. I called Billy and he's sending the pack out. I'm not sure there's enough of them though."

"Okay, Bella breathe. The family and I will look for them too. I don't want you to be alone so I'm sending Edward over. It'll be okay. We'll find him."

She hung up and so did I. Less than ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Edward standing in front of me. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I broke down right there in his arms. He picked me up and shut the door in one swift movement. Then he carried me to the couch whispering comforting things in my ear. I couldn't make anything out. Eventually, the whispers turned into my lullaby and I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: No this isn't what it looks like. It's just Edward comforting her in the best way he knew how. I know some of you are saying shouldn't that be Jacob's job? Here are the reasons I had to make it Edward. 1.) Edward was probably closer than Jacob at the time. 2.) Jacob had a difficult choice. He either had to help Bella by telling her everything was going to be alright or helping to find Charlie. Well, Jacob being a man of action would chose to find her father. Knowing she wasn't alone would make this decision easier. He may not like Edward but he trusted him because Bella still did. 3.) Because I had to get them alone together during a crisis so they could redefine there relationship. I hope that answers the question. I want to warn you that it will be a couple chapters before we find Charlie. I have to do this part from other P.O.V.'s. I think it will only be Edward's and Jake's though. Maybe Alice's. I haven't decided. One more thing, I feel bad because I don't respond to my reviewers. I just want to let all of you know how much I love and appreciate you. If it wasn't for all of you none of my stories would ever get finished. So thank you soooo much. Remember my flying monkeys and click the little box. **


	9. Just Pray

**A/N: I have decided to give you guys a small account of what happened to Charlie. I just want you guys to have a better idea of what's going on. I don't want to confuse you too much. **

**CHARLIE (JUST AFTER HE LEFT LA PUSH) **

I was on my way home from a day of fishing with Billy. Unfortunately, we didn't catch anything. I knew Bella would be happy about that. She was getting sick of fish. I was about five minutes away from my house when a car zoomed by me. They had to be going at least ninety miles. It was only a thirty-five zone. I was off duty but it was my job as the chief of police to keep the town safe.

I flipped on my lights and siren and went after the car. It didn't take me long to catch up. The streets were pretty empty. It was nine o'clock. Most people were home putting their kids to bed. I thanked god for that. I could tell whoever was driving was drunk. The car kept switching between the lanes of traffic.

_"Great." _I thought. _"This is going to mean an arrest and tons of paper work. Which means less time with Bella?" _

I was right up behind the car but he wouldn't pull over. I pulled up along side him and motioned for him to get over. He just kept driving. I stayed right beside him so he couldn't get over. We were going over one hundred by now.

The next couple seconds went so fast. I'm not even sure how it happened. One second I was next the car. The next, my cruiser was slammed against a tree and everything went black.

**ALICE **

I arrived home about five minutes after I left Forks High. I loved my very oober (just go with it) fast porcshe. When I pulled up to the house, Edward was sitting outside on the porch. He had his head in his hands. I felt terrible for him. I wished there was something I could do tro make things easier for him. I had no idea what he could possibly be going through. If I ever felt that way as a human, I couldn't remember it. I had no idea what to say or do.

"The fact that you care enough to try to think of something helps." he said looking at me with sad eyes.

I sat down on the porch next to him.

"How did it go with Bella?" he asked. "You were gone awhile. I was worried something happened."

"It went really well actually." I replied. "We talked about a lot of things. I told her how we felt. Then we talked about her and Jacob."

I was surprised how easy I could say them name without disgust. After everything I heard her say today, I couldn't even make myself hate him. I wanted to because of the pain his relationship with Bella was putting my brother through. My brother who didn't deserve to be in this much pain.

"It's okay, Alice." Edward replied to my thoughts. "You don't have to hate him. I don't even hate him. He's making Bella happy and that's all I've ever wanted for her. If I had known this was going to happen, I would've done it anyway. Bella's happy and safe. That's all I've ever wanted for her."

"But is she really that safe with a werewolf?" I asked. "I mean, they aren't the best masters of their tempers."

"He won't hurt her." Edward said. "I don't think it's possible for anyone to hurt that angel. So what else did you two talk about?"

We talked about my talk with Bella. I told him about the things she'd done with the pack. I skipped anything that put Bella in direct danger. He was feeling pretty nice about Jacob right now, I didn't want to change that. I told him about how the pack defeated Victoria. He laughed when he found out that Bella was the only one hurt and she was just running away. I knew he felt the same way as me. Only Bella could get hurt during a battle that she was just running away from.

I worried the conversation would only depress him. I was way off the mark. He was actually happy. He laughed through most of my stories. I couldn't believe it. He was on the road to acceptance. He wasn't quite over it but he was getting there. I think actually hearing how happy she had become was making things easier for him to deal with.

He smiled at me but didn't respond to those thoughts.

I looked at my phone and couldn't believe it was almost nine o'clock at night. The day/night was just flying by with all the talking that I was doing. I got up to go see Jasper when two things happened at once. My phone started ringing and I was pulled into a vision.

_There were cop cars everywhere and sirens. There was some one on a stretcher being put in an aumbulance. I couldn't see who it was but I knew it wasn't good. _

The ringing of my phone brought me back to the present. I saw that it was Bella. I put on my best cheerful voice as I flipped the phone open.

"Hey Bella." I said

"Hey Alice, I need your guys' help." she replied. The sound of her voice mixed with what I just saw equaled not good.

"You know we'd do anything for you." I replied trying to keep my voice steady.

"My dad left La Push an hour ago." she said her voice cracking. "And he's not home yet. And he hasn't called. He's not answering, either. I called Billy and he's sending the pack out. I'm not sure there's enough of them though."

"Okay, Bella breathe. The family and I will look for him too. I don't want you to be alone so I'm sending Edward over. It'll be okay. We'll find him." I said then fliped the phone shut.

_"Please don't let my vision be related to Charlie." _I mentally pleaded with God. _"She doesn't need to lose him." _

Edward and I gathered the family. I explained Bella's call and the vision.

"I don't know if they're related. I didn't see enough." Alice said. "But we need to find Charlie. Edward, I'm sending you to Bella's house. She shouldn't be alone right now."

"Are you sure I'm the best person to do it?" he asked. "I mean the last time I saw her, I told her I didn't care about her."

"Yes, you're the best." she said. "You have the best control around her, with the exception of Carlisle, and you're the best at keeping her calm." I replied.

"Fine." he replied reluctantly and headed out the door.

I felt terrible for asking him to go. I know he wasn't quite ready for this step. What I told him was the truth. No one else would've been able to handle it. I looked to Carlisle for further instructions.

"The rest of us are going to spread out. Search for the pack and Charlie. If one of us finds a pack member, call the others and tell them to do the same. I don't want any of us to be distarcted from the search because of worry over the treaty. It will be easier to find him if we are working together." he explained.

Everyone nodded. I looked to Rosalie. She had a look of fear and determination on her face. If I wasn't mistaken, she looked like she was as worried about Charlie as the rest of us. I think Edward speech actually knocked some sense into her. She nodded at me as if she was the one who could read minds. I smiled back at her.

We split into groups of two and headed out. I prayed we'd find him for Bella's sake.

**EDWARD**

I couldn't believe Alice was sending me to do this. I knew I was the most logical person for the job. At least, until Jaocb could get there. Yet, I wasn't ready to see her or talk to her. She was probably still angry and hurt by what I did. I didn't want her to have to think about those horrible months before she found Jacob. I felt that pain when I saw those images in Carlisle's head. They were too horrible.

At the same time, I knew how much she needed me right now. She needed someone to hold her and tell her it would be okay. Maybe, that would be enough to distract her from the memories of my leaving. I just needed to comfort her and keep her thoughts away from Charlie. I could talk to her about what happened. I just wasn't sure what I was going to say. I knew some things needed to be said. She deserved the truth especially after all the pain I've put her through.

That's how I'd distract her. I'd tell her the truth about us leaving and answer her questions. I'd let her know that I'm not going to get in between her and Jacob. That would keep her mind of Charlie and help us both find closure.

My plans changed the minute she opened the door. She collapsed into my arms and started sobbing. I lifted her up and shut the door. I carried her into the living room and sat on the couch. I whispered comforting things in her ear. I wasn't sure what I was saying and I didn't think she cared. I let the words turn into her lullaby. I hoped it wouldn't upset her anymore. I was happy to hear her sobs quiet. I hummed until she fell asleep.

**JACOB**

I was surprised to hear Sam's thoughts. The bloodsuckers wanted to help us search. Dr. Cullen thought the search would be easier if we worked together. Sam agreed and told us to keep searching but pay attention to Paul's thoughts. Paul was with him at the meeting. Sam had to shift to human form to talk to Dr. Cullen. I focused my mind on Paul's.

The first thing I heard upset me a little. Edward was with Bella making sure she didn't panic. I knew I should've been the one with her. I knew she needed me but I couldn't get by just telling her everything was going to be okay. I had to do what I could to make it better for her. I knew she'd appreciate the extra man out searching for her father.

I didn't like the idea of him being alone with her but I knew that I could trust him. I wasn't suure how I knew that. Something was just telling me that he wouldn't try anything. I knew from the moment I saw him at graduation that he still loved her and wanted her to be happy. I knew in my heart he wouldn't try to split us up. Especially now when she was vulnerable. He wouldn't take advantage of that. I wasn't upset that he was the one with her. We both wanted to help her. We just had different ways of doing it. He was good at telling her it would be okay and I was good at doing what would make her happy.

The rest of the talk was boring. Sam pulled back from the borders a little just for tonight. It would help us all to find Charlie. The Cullens then gave us permission to search on their land. We had already searched from the path from La Push to Bella's house and found nothing. We needed to extend the search. Sam explained this to Dr. Cullen and they worked out a plan.

I got my instructions from Paul and took off in the direction of the high school trying to catch Charlie's scent.

**ALICE**

Jasper and I got our assignment and headed for the local convience store. We tried to pick up Charlie's scent but were failing miserably. We past the store and found nothing. I was on the verge of panic. I didn't even want to think about the what ifs. Jasper was wearing himself out by sending me waves of calm while running.

It wasn't until we got to the trees just before the higaway that I smelled it. Blood. Charlie's blood. Lots of it. I looked at Jasper for a minute. Without saying a word, he pulled out his cell and dialed Carlisle's number. I took off toward the smell.

I hit the ground when I saw the source of the smell. Charlie's cruiser was wrapped around a tree. As I got closer, I saw him in the driver's seat. He looked like he was unconcious. I didn't want to get close enough to see if he was alive or not. I didn't think I could control it. I prayed Carlisle would hurry. I didn't want Charlie to die. I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder.

"The rest of the family and the pack's on the way." he whispered. I nodded and reached for his hand.

"I don't think he's gonna make it." I said my voice cracking.

"Just pray." Jasper replied.

He knelt down beside me and held me in his arms.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I decided to combined all the P.O.V. I didn't want to leave you in suspense about Charlie for too long. I hope it doesn't seem too odd that Jasper and Alice are keeping their distance. They don't want to hurt him if he's still alive. Also, I know Jacob's trust in Edward is strange. They haven't even talked, yet, right. It's one of those things that when you love someone you're more in tune with others' feelings for them. He loves Bella and can sense other feelings like that too. It happened to me once. I hope you can understand. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks to all of those who reviewed. I appreciate it. And I always appreciate more!!!!!!! **


	10. Something Gained, Something Lost

**EDWARD**

Bella lay in my arms. I didn't realize until just then how much I missed watching her sleep. She was so beautiful. I had to keep reminding myself that she was no longer mine to feel this way about. She belonged to Jacob. I felt a little guilty that I was the one with her right now. He should be here. From what Alice told me, though he was a man of action. He didn't tell Bella everything was gonna be alright, he went out and made it alright for her. I had a feeling that was how he helped her get over me.

"Jacob." Bella mumbled.

It hurt a little to hear that she was dreaming about him instead of me. Then again seeing the smile on her face after she said it made me feel better. Jacob made her happy and that's all that mattered to me.

"Edward," she said. "I missed you. Please stay."

Those words shocked and confused me. It was times like these when I wished I could read her mind. If I could see her mind, I could see what she was dreaming about. It would be so much easier for me to tell the meaning of her words. Is she not as happy as she looks? Or did she just want me to stay as her friend? It was very frustrating.

As much as I liked watching her sleep, I wished she would wake up. I really wanted to talk to her. I needed to find out where I stood in her life. I needed to ask her forgiveness. I needed her to know that I wasn't going to put myself between her and Jacob. Unless, of course, she wanted me to. I would do anything she wanted me to and she needed to know that too. She needed to know the truth. She deserved it.

As if answering my thoughts, Bella began to stir in my arms. She sat up after a minute and looked at me with confused eyes. She blinked once then realization became apparent. She scrambled out of my embrace and into the armchair across the room. I was, once again, frustrated by the fact that I couldn't read her thoughts.

I knew her well, though. I was willing to bet anything that she was feeling guilty about waking up in the arms of someone other than Jacob. Once she was in the chair, she gave me an embarrased smile producing the blush I loved so much.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi." I replied.

"Any word on Charlie?" she asked. I could tell how tense she was.

"Not yet." I replied. "The pack and the family are working together, though. It shouldn't be too much longer."

She nodded.

"Thank you for coming over." she said. "I know it probably wasn't something you wanted to do."

"I really didn't mind. I wanted to see you again." I replied.

She turned to stare out the window. Silence fell. I didn't need my power to know that she was considering the worst possible scenrios. I knew I needed to throw the distraction of us at her but I couldn't get my words in order. She was the only person who could render me speechless. It was now or never.

"Bella," I said. She turn to look back at me. The sadness and fear in her eyes broke my heart. "We need to talk."

**BELLA**

I was utterly confused by Edward's attitude. If he didn't love me anymore, why the hell did he want to see me again? Why the hell is he in my living room making sure I stayed calm in this crisis? Why wasn't he off with one of his distractions?

It didn't hurt to think about those distractions anymore. I had my own distraction who was so much more than that. I thought about Jacob out there trying to find my father. I loved him so much. I loved that he didn't just say it would be okay. He did what he could to make it okay. He took care of me in a way that Edward didn't.

I'm not saying that I didn't like Edward's way of taking care. In fact, I was glad he was here. He had a way making me feel better with a few simple words. That was something I needed now. Yet, this time, Edward was silent. I guess this was just as awkward for him as it was for me. I averted my attention to the window. I didn't know what to say, either.

"Bella," he said after a minute. I turned to look at him. "We need to talk."

"About what?" I said. "You don't love me. I get that now. I won't be bothering you. I have Jacob and I'm happy now. It's fine."

My voice broke. It didn't hurt me to say it. I just never said it out loud before. It was a relief really.

"No, I need to tell you what I really felt in that time." he said.

Now I was confused. I furrowed my brow a little and he laughed.

"I have to start from the beginning, I suppose. After the incident the night of your birthday, I realized how much danger I put you in by letting myself love you. My love for you almost led to you death by my own brother's hand. You have no idea how that made me feel. I decided, after that, I needed to stop thinking about me and start thinking about your safety. I got the family together and suggested that it was safer for you if we walked out of your life. They protested at first. Alice even revisited her vision of you becoming one of us."

"I would've been more than willing." I said. It was the truth at the time. Now I didn't want it so much.

"I know and Alice reminded me of it. But I wanted you to have a normal life. I wanted you to be able to graduate high school. Get closer to your human friends. You were just starting to reconnect with your father. I didn't want to take any of that away from you. Those things were too important. The family eventually agreed. They wanted to say goodbye but I knew it would be hard enough for you to watch me walk away. You didn't need to watch them too."

I nodded. I was still confused. The things he was saying now didn't match up with the things that he told me in the forest. It sounded like he left because he loved me. He wanted me to be safe.

"That day in the forest," he continued. "I lied about everything. We probably could've gotten away with a couple more years but it seemed a good excuse at the time. The truth is it was the hardest lie I've ever had to tell. When I heard you crying for me, I wanted nothing more than to turn back and take you in my arms. I wanted to tell you it was a lie and I wasn't going anywhere. I knew though that you would get over me and find happiness elsewhere. I knew if I went back, I'd be putting you in danger. That thought is what kept me running."

This caught me off guard. He still loved me but I had Jacob now. I didn't know what to say. Thankfully, he was still talking.

"The time I spent away from you was the worst in my existence. I came back to see if you were getting any better. If you weren't, I decided to just give up and give in. I tried to come here a week ago. I just wanted to see you and watch you sleep a little. Well, I ran into one of your werewolf friends. I didn't know if I was still, welcome so I went back to the house. The family was there when I got home. Alice, who can't see the wolves, saw my future disappear when I reached your house. The family freaked and came back here."

I chuckled lightly.

"I went to your graduatuion the next day. Just to see you and mybe talk. Then you came out with Jacob and I knew I was done. I was happy that my plan had worked. I mean you didn't quite get the normal part but you were happy. I could see in your face that you all but forgot about me and that hurt. I was a little angry that it was my mortal enemy. I was worried for your safety too. I wasn't sure how well he could control his temper. Then I went to the meeting in hopes that you would be there. Once again, you were happy with her. I could see you were worried that you hurt us but I could tell us long as Jacob was with you you'd be fine."

"You've gotten better at reading me?" I questioned.

"After nearly a year of loving you, I think I got you down." he replied.

I laughed.

"I also used the meeting to take a look in Jacob's mind. I realized then that yopur safety wasn't an issue."

"What do you mean?"

"The entire time we were in that field, he wanted nothing more than to phase and rip me to pieces for what I did to you. He knew you wouldn't like it and that's what kept him in control. Thoughts of you keep him grounded. He doesn't want to hurt you just like I don't wanna hurt you. He keeps it under control for you."

I now understood why Jake was smiling so much at that meeting. He was using his memories of the two of us to stay in control. Those thoughts were hurting Edward. There was an awkward silence. I knew he was waiting for me to say something but I was too shocked to say anything. I took a deep breath.

"I'm glad you told me all of this Edward but I love Jake now. He filled the whole you left. I still love you too. You were my first boyfriend. My first kiss. My first mythical creature." I said. We both laughed at that last one. "But it's just not the way I love Jake."

"I know that." Edward said. "I would never dream of trying to come between the two of you. I see how happy you are. That's all I've ever wanted you to be. I want you to know, though that you're still a Cullen. You always will be. And I want that to include me still, even if it's not in the same capacity. Alice and Rosalie are always telling what a wonderful big brother I make." He said.

I smiled.

"I'd liked that." I said. "I've always wanted I big brother. Now I have four."

He looked at me questioningly.

"You, Emmett, Jasper, and Sam." I said.

"What about the rest of the pack?" He asked.

"They're my little brothers." I said then added, "They're too annoying to be big brothers."

He laughed.

"Come here little sis."

He held out his arms and I hugged him. It felt good. I really did miss him alot. He phone rang ruining the moment. I suddenly realized why he chose now to have this talk. I had completely forgotten about Charlie.

We pulled away from each other and he took out his cell. He flipped it open and began talking to rapidly for me to hear. He clicked the phone shut and I looked at him hopefully.

"They found him." he said.

"Thank god." I breathed then I saw his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Jacob's on his way. He wants to tell you." he replied.

"Tell me what?" I asked the panic rising.

Edward sniffed the air.

"I gotta go." he said. "Jacob will be her in a second."

He ran out the back door as Jake came in the front door. I knew something was wrong the minute I saw his face. The were tears running down his cheeks.

"Jake, what is it?" I asked.

"Maybe you should sit?" he said.

"No, just tell me." My voice cracked.

"We found a few miles away from the convience store, just before the higway. His cruiser was wrapped around a tree." he explained trying to keep in his emotions.

My heart started racing.

"We don't know what happened. The Cullens and the pack came and pulled him out. He was alive when we called 911. Dr. Cullen did everything he could but Charlie lost so much blood. I'm so sorry Bells." He broke.

"Jake, that's not funny." I said trying to slowly the lump in my throat.

"I wish I was joking, babe, I really do." he replied.

I felt my legs turn to jelly. I waited for my knees to hit the floor but a pair of strong warm arms wrapped around me. Jake picked me up bridle style and carried me up the stairs. I broke down against his chest. He layed me in my bed and then laid next to me. He held me as we both cried.

This wasn't fair. I was just getting to know my dad after growing up without him. Why did I have to lose him? Things were getting so much better. I had Jake and the pack. The Cullens were back. Edward and I mended things. Did I have so much happiness that I deserved too lose my dad? How does that balance out anyway? It's not fair. I cried for hours and Jake just laid there with me. He didn't try to tell me that it was going to be okay? They'd never be okay now.

Nine months ago the thought of never seeing Edward again seemed like the worst thing that could happen. I realized as I cried with Jacob, that wasn't even close. The knowledge that I would never see my father again was by far the worst thing that could happen.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one. I was crying while writing the end. I really hope it turned out okay. I also hope you guys understand why I put Edward and Bella's conversation here. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Please do it again!!!!! **


	11. Acceptance

**EDWARD**

I said everything I needed to say. I was surprised to find that my plan worked. She had stopped thinking about Charlie and was concentrating on everything that happened after her birthday. I was even more surprised at how well she took it all. I was expecting her to be angry and throw me out. I thought it would take her awhile to warm up to the idea of us being friends. I mean I did hurt her beyond anything imaginable. Then again, Bella was the most forgiving and loving person I've ever met. If you asked for her forgiveness, she'd give it to you, regardless of what you've done to her.

It was a relief to finally be able to say everything that I've been hiding. Once I said those things, it was easier for me to accept the consequences of my actions. I didn't feel any kind of disappointment when she told me how much she loved Jacob. I felt a sting of pain when she said she would never love me as much as she loved him. However, it was small and quickly paced.

I felt elated at how her eyes lit up when I said I wanted to be her big brother. My cold heart felt nothing but warmth when she crawled into my outstretched arms. Holding her felt different now. Almost better. Too put it in human terms, it was like going to a resturant. Most humans order the same thing every time because they don't think anything else could be better. Then, at some point, for some stupid reason or another, you order something different. That's when you discover that it's just as good, if not better, than what you usually had. That's how I felt at that particuliar moment.

From the moment I met Bella, it was hard to think of her as anything except my greatest temptation. Then once we got passed that, I couldn't imagine anything better than spending all of her life with her. It was utterly impossible to look into our future and not see us together. In that moment however, I felt better holding her as a friend than when we were more than that. I still loved her but not to the itensity I once had. She was my little sister and that was it. I could exist with that. As long as she didn't hate me, it was good. I could've held her like that forever. Fate had other plans...

My phone went off. I slid the phone out of my pocket, registered that it was Alice and flipped it open in less than a millisecond.

"Alice, give me good news." I said too quickly for Bella to understand. I didn't want her to hear what happened until I knew if it was good or bad.

"I wish I could." Alice replied just as fast. I was grateful. There was only a small chance Bella could even hear Alice but I didn't want to take the risk. "We did find him. His cruiser was wrapped around a tree, a couple miles from the convience store, just before the highway."

"What happened?" I asked.

"We still don't know. Jasper and I called Carlisle as soon as we found him. There was so much blood. We didn't want to get too close and lose control. Carlisle brought Sam and the pack. Together they pulled him out. He was still alive when they finally got him out. Carlisle had Rose call 911 and did what he could to keep Charlie's heart going." Her voice was cracking while my dead heart was breaking. "But he just lost too much blood. He was dead before the first ambulance arrived."

"No."

I couldn't believe it. This was going to destroy her. I failed in my first task of being Bella's big brother. I was supposed to protect her from things like this. She shouldn't have to deal with losing her father. Not after they were finally getting to know each other.

I didn't understand how someone could want to hurt her like this. Why God could want to hurt her like this. Was He trying to punish her for being friends with the monters that haunted young children's dreams? Even if that was the reason, it wasn't right. Bella was the sweetest and most wonderful woman, I've ever met. She didn't deserve to be hurt like this. No one did.

"Edward, are you still there?" Alice asked slightly frantic.

"Yes, sorry.' I replied. "Should I tell her?"

"No." she replied. "Jacob should be there any minute. He wants to tell her."

"Okay." I said. "I'll leave as soon as he gets here."

"I'll see you at home." she fhung up.

I flipped my phone closed and slipped it in my pocket. I looked up into Bella's beautiful hopeful eyes.

"They found him." I said trying to make my face blank. I didn't think it was working.

"Thank god." She breathed she seemed relieved. She looked me in the eye and I watched her face fall.

"What?" she asked.

"Jacob's on his way. He wants to tell you." I replied.

"Tell me what?" she asked. I could hear the rising panic in her voice.

The smell of werewolf got my nose. Jacob was here. I was surprised to find that I was relieved. I wasn't going to have to crush her.

"I gotta go." I told her. "Jacob will be her in a second."

I ran out the backdoor as I heard the front one opening. I took off into the woods as fast as I could. I didn't want to hear him say it or hear her reaction to it. I didn't think I could stay away if I heard her crying like that. I would want to badly to provide the comfort only a boyfriend could give. That wasn't my place anymore. It was Jacob's.

My job would come later. My job to just be there when she needed a shoulder. That's what big brothers did. They held you when no one else could possibly understand what you were going through. They were there to remind you that you always had someone even if you felt all alone in the world. I knew she was going to be alone a lot, right now. She would never dream of asking Renee to leave Phil to stay here with her. Or even asking Phil to give up his career to stay with them both. She wouldn't even let them if they offered. I knew Bella, well enough, to know that.

In the coming months, she was going to need as many brothers and sisters as she could get. Preferably, one's who could get along with eachother. I would have to arrange another meeting with the pack. We'd have to discuss the best ways to help Bella through this and not rip each other to pieces in the process. It was going to be difficult for us to do but we had to do it for Bella. We all loved her enough to put aside our issues for her happines and comfort. We were mature enough to do it.

I reached my house a little bit later later than I normally would. Once I had gotten out of earshot of Bella's house, I slowed my pace to a overly (for a human) brisk walk. I needed to clear my thoughts before I got my familiy's too. As I entered the house, I did the best I could to block them out. Jasper's thoughts however, called for me. I looked to the couch where he was sitting with Alice perched in his lap.

_"I could go over and stand outside. You know, help her control her emotions tonight. I know it's going to be rough for her." _he thought.

"No, Jasper. She'll be okay. Jacob's taking care of her." I replied.

"And how do you feel about that?" Alice asked.

"I wish I could be there. I know it's no longer my place though. There are other things I can do to help her though." I answered.

"Like what?" Esme asked. She was sitting on the couch staring at the floor.

"Like getting the pack together with all of us and creating a truce. Bella needs us all to take care of her. That would be difficult to do if we are constantly fighting with each other. We also need to figure out ways to help her in the months and maybe years to come. She's going to need a lot of emotional support. And knowing what Charlie did for a living, she may need some financial support as well. We can help her with all of this." I explained.

"I agree." Carlisle stated. He had just walked in the door. "I just finished with the police officers. They believe that it was a hit and run drunk driver. They can't be sure, though. There were no witnesses." He explained as he sat down next to Esme.

The family was quiet for a moment. No one knew exactly what to say. None of us knew Charlie well but we all loved Bella. I heard them all silently vowing that anything Bella needed she'd get for the rest of her life. I smiled.

"I've arranged for us to meet with Sam and the others tomorrow." Carlisle broke the silence. "We'll talk about the most effective ways to help Bella throught his difficult time. As well as try to figure out a way for us to do this without killing each other. Now, I want all of you to give a sincere effort. For Bella's sake."

The whole family whole heartedly agreed. Even Rosalie's thoughts were completely supportive of this plan. That shocled me. I thought there'd be kicking and screaming involved. I knew family meant everything to all of them. However, it wasn't until that moment that I realized, their loyalty knew no bounds.

**A/N: I know, not one of my stronger chapters. I'm sorry. I was trying to show Edward acceptance of his new role in Bella's life. It was harder than I thought it would be. It's a little difficult for me to see them as just friends. I hope it turned out alright. I only have like three chapters left. I love this story but I feel like it's dragging. It could just be the whole you're your own worst critic thing but I don't know. Let me know if you think I'm being overly critical about it. Thank you to all of my reviewers. Please do it again!!!!!**


	12. Coming Together for Bella's Sake

**EDWARD**

The family sat up most of the night discussing the things Bella would need our help with. We figured she'd need help with her living expenses until Jaocb graduated and got a job. She would need someone to pay for her to go to college. We'd have to fight her to get her to accept it but we wouldn't give up until she did. It was times like these when she needed to let people help her. We were going to ask Sam to speak to Jacob about all of it, though. We wanted to make sure that we weren't over stepping our boundaries.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I stood in the field where the family usually played baseball. The family was standing with me and the pack was a good ten feet away. Carlisle had wanted them to come to the house so we could all be comfortable but they declined. They still didn't trust us. I couldn't blame them. Our species have been enemies for centuries. This was the first time we were all willing to come together for the sake of a human. It was going to be a difficult goal to accomplish.

I was going crazy with all the voices screaming in my head at the moment. Most of them were worrying about how Bella was handling things. I was worried too. I wanted to go over there this morning but Carlisle told me I should give her more time. We didn't want to overwhelm her. She was probably still in shock or close to it. It was best we didn't bombard her and make it worse. I did my best to push all the thoughts away as Sam started speaking.

"I want to apologize for Jacob's absence. Bella's not doing to well at the moment and I didn't want to ask him to leave her." Sam explained.

"It's perfectly understandable." Carlisle replied. "We're a little worried about her ourselves. We'd like to see her when she's ready."

"Of course." Sam stated. "Now, as we discovered last night, we all have similiar worries over Bella and her future right now."

"That's correct." Carlisle stated. "She's going to need all the support she can get in the coming months. And we think that it would be better for Bella if that stress came from parties that could get along."

"I agree. She doesn't need to worry about whether or not her friends are going to kill each other." Sam answered.

"Good. I give you my word that the family will treat you and your brothers with the utmost respect."

"And my brothers and I will do the same for your family."

"Now, there are a few other things we need to discuss. Funeral arrangements need to be made. I don't think that's something Bella can handle on her own." Carlisle continued.

"My fiance, Emily has already offered to take care of that."

"Um, Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"Yes, Alice." Carlisle replied.

"I was hoping I could help with those." she stated. "I'm the only one from the family that really knew Charlie. And I really want to do this for Bella."

Carlisle looked at Sam.

"I'm sure the two of you can arrange something." Sam replied looking at Alice. "I'll talke to her and we'll be in contact."

"Thank you." Alice replied.

"We want to let you know that price is not an issue." Carlisle stated. "We're willing to pay for everything."

"I'm sure Bella will appreciate that. We do as well but we already have a collection going through our tribe. We loved Charlie and want to help Bella in anyway possible." Sam replied.

"Of course." Carlisle said. "But whatever else you need, don't hesitate to ask."

Sam nodded.

"I would also like you to speak with Jacob on or behalf." Carlisle continued. "There are some things that Bella's going to need in the next few years and we want to provide them for her. However, we don't want Jacob to think that we are intruding. Nor do we want him to feel insult."

"Of course." Sam replied.

He was shocked at how much we were willing to do for Bella. He didn't think monsters like us would go this far for a human. I held back the growl that was forming in my chest at hearing his thoughts.

"We wish to help Bella with her living expenses until Jacob graduates hish school. We know that he'd be more than willing to get a job and help but he doesn't need that distraction from school. Especially, since we are willing and able to provide for her." Carlisle explained. "Also, we wish to provide the money for tuition at the college of her choice. We know that whatever Charlie was able to leave her won't be enough to get her through."

"Very well." Sam stated. "I will discuss this with Jacob and let you know how he feels. My brothers and I would like to help with the financial situation as well. It won't be much but we want to do what we can."

"Of course." Carlisle replied.

"Is there anything else?" Sam asked.

Carlisle looked back at the rest of us, making sure we didn't have anything to say.

"When can we see her?" Rose asked.

I was shocked at the worry pouring out of her thoughts. I didn't think Rose cared about Bella at all. She was silently begging that it would be soon.

"When she's ready." Sam replied. "I'll have Jacob let her know how worried you all are."

"Thank you." Rose replied.

Sam nodded. Carlisle continued to stare at the family. When no one else said anything, he offered his hand to Sam.

"Thank you for letting us help." he said.

"She's just as much your family as she is ours." Sam replied. "Will be in touch."

The pack disappeared into the woods. The family went off in the own directions trying to find the best way to deal with this.

**JACOB**

Last night had to be the worst night of my life. First we found Charlie unconcious but still breathing in the wreck. Then we prayed Dr. Cullen could save him. We watched Carlisle do everything he could to save Charlie. My heart broke when he said the words, "I'm sorry." Then I had to come back here and tell Bella. It broke my heart to watch my beautiful Bella break when she heard me say the words. I laid with her the whole night.

I cried with her. I cried for Charlie. I cried for her. I held her as tightly as I could. I wished I could've told her that everything would be alright. How could it? Her father, who she was just really getting to know, was dead. How was that going to be okay?

What did my sweet Bella ever do to deserve this anyway? Hadn't she been hurt enough in her life. Why did God have to take her father?

"Daddy, I'm sorry." she mumbled. "Please come back. I'll do whatever you want from now on."

She had finally cried herself to sleep. I hoped doing so would give her peace but she just slipped into her subconcious world. I couldn't belive that she was blaming herself for this. It wasn't her fault in the slightest. It was fate. As unfair as it was, it was meant to happen. I'd have to talk to her when she woke.

Sam had sent Embry around ten o'clock this morning. He told me the pack was meeting with the Cullens this afternoon to talk about a truce. One that we needed if we were going to help Bella through this difficult time. Embry said that Sam didn't expect me to leave Bella. He just wanted me aware of what was going on. I appreciated that.

I knew the Cullens would want to help. As much as I disliked the idea, I knew they had every right to. She was just as much their family as she was the pack's. They simply made a mistake when they left her. They've proved last night that they're still loyal to her and would do anything for her. I couldn't deny them that. I don't think Bella would let me if I tried. I'd play nice because I knew it would make her happy. She needed whatever happiness she could get, especially now.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I slowly shifted my body so I could pull it out. The screen was blinking Sam's name and number. I flipped it open.

"Hey Sam." I whispered trying not to wake Bella.

"How is she?" Sam asked.

"She finally cried herself to sleep." I replied.

"I hate to ask you this now. I know how bad you need to be with her but the Cullens need me to talk to you." Sam explained. "There are some things that they want to do for Bella but they want your permission first."

"Okay." I said. I really didn't want to leave Bella but I knew this was important. "Can you send one of the others in case she wakes?"

"I've already sent Jared. He should be there shortly."

"Okay. I'll meet you outside my house."

"Okay."

I flipped the phone shut and put it back in my pocket. I looked back at Bella's tearstained face. After kissing her forehead, I crawled out of the bed and went downstairs to wait for Jared. He was there before I even reached the bottom stairs. After a quick hello, I was out the door wanting to be home before she woke.

I reached La Push in about ten minutes (That's running, of course). Sam was waiting on my front porch. I phased back before I set foot out of the woods. He greeted me with a hug. I found I felt a little better after we pulled away.

"So what's going on?" I asked.

He gave me a quick low down on the meeting. He told me about out truce. He explained that Alice wanted to help Emily plan the funeral.

"They are going to help pay for whatever we need them to." Sam explained. "They also want to help with her financial situation for as long as she needs it. They acknowledge that it's something you'd be more than willing to do. However, they don't want you to be distracted from school because of it. They want you to be able o graduate. After that, then they'll let you do what you have to do."

I didn't like that idea. I wanted to protest but I had to think about Bella. I couldn't get any kind of good job without a high school diploma. So without one, I'd be no help to Bella. They were here willing and able to provide for her until I could. How could I saw no to that? She needed it and they could give it to her. It wouldn't make me any less of a man. I also had to consider that they were asking my permission. They didn't just go right off and do it. I appreciated the consideration.

"Okay. She's gonna need all the financial support she can get." I finally answered. "We'll help whereever possible. And I'm sure Renee and Phil will as well. But it's good to know though that if we can't get it together for her then she won't go without. Tell them I'm fine with that."

"Alright." Sam replied. "And they want to pay for her to go to the college of her choice."

"Of course." I said.

I didn't need any time to think on that one. I knew Bella would hate living off the help of others. She'd want to get a degree and a job as soon as she could. I knew it wouldn't be easy for them to convince her to let them do it. I leave that part to them. If they were willing to help her become financially indepedant then who was I to complain. I figured I'd have to thank them later.

"Is there anything else?" I asked.

"They asked that you give Bella their condolences and tell her they're thinking of her." Sam answered. "And they ask that we let them know when she ready for visitiors."

"Okay." I replied.

"You should get back before she wakes." Sam said.

I nodded and took off towards the woods. I phased the minute I cleared the trees.

Ten minutes later, I was back in Bella's bed soothing her as she cried in her sleep.

**A/N: Guess what!!!!! I got a few ideas that might make the story a tad longer than I thought. Although, it is almost over, simply because the characters are where I want them to be relationship wise. I have a couple surprises planned, though. And am considering a sequel. So keep reading to find out what they are. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to all of my reviewers. As long as you keep reviewing, I'll keep writing. **


	13. Funeral and Financial Plans

**BELLA**

"Bella, I'm going to the airport to pick up Renee and Phil." Alice yelled up the stairs. "Rose is staying here, in case you need anything."

"Thanks." I whispered. I knew she could hear.

It had been a week since Charlie had died. We still didn't know for sure how the wreck happened. Jacob told me that they thought it was a hit and run drink driver. The problem was there were no witnesses. No way to prove it or get the guy that did it. It killed me to think that my father was dead and his murderer walked free. How fair was that? Shouldn't I at least have the peace of mind of some kind of justice.

The funeral was today. I was thankful for Alice and Emily. They planned the whole thing in a short amount of time with minimal help from me. It shocked me to see how well that got along. I had a feeling they were only trying for my sake. I appreciated that more than any of them knew. Alice had even arranged for Phil and Renee to fly up for it. The Cullens insisted on paying for first class. The knew this was just as difficult for Renee as it was for me. They wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. They even offered to pay for a hotel but Renee insisted on staying at Charlie's with me.

I was worried about seeing them. I had ignored all of Renee's phone calls. I had Jake or whoever was staying with me (neither one of my families wanted to leave me alone.) claim that I was sleeping. It's not that I didn't want to talk to her. I just couldn't handle anyone else's grief. I was too consumed with my own. I know that was selfish but I just lost my father. I think I had a right to be a little selfish.

I think that's why I prefered to spend time with the Cullens. None of them knew Charlie well enough to feel any grief for them. Most of their feelings were worry and sympathy for me. I could handle that because it was what I was feeling for myself at the time.

Jasper had quickly become my favorite big brother. His power to influence my feelings made them easier to deal with. Whenever he came over, we went through my emotions one at time. He used his powers to go through all the steps of recovery. I hated it at the times when he did it but I appreciated it now. I wasn't back to normal. I didn't think I ever would be. However, now I could face today with a little more confidence and control than a few days ago.

I was in my room supposed to be getting ready for the funeral. I had on a beautiful black dress. It fit comfortably. It was too tight or too loose. It was longsleeved and turtleneck. It came down to mid calf. It was made of a simple cotton blend. I was very surprised that Alice had picked it out and bought it for me. She had also bought a pair of black ballet flats, knowing I wasn't going to be able to survive the afternoon in heels. She had no idea how elated I was by her restraint in choosing the outfit.

I was a little angered by the fact that she insisted on buying me something new. I had a nice black suit that I could've worn. Then again, I guess I'd have to get use to the Cullens buying me things wheher I wanted them to or not. I did in fact put my entire financial future in their hands. I thought back to the conversation I had with them two days ago.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Bella, the Cullens want to talk to you about something important." Jacob had told me that afternoon. _

_The tone of his voice told me that it wasn't something he was too happy about. He sounded torn. Like it was something that he didn't want me to hear but at the same time soemthing he knew I needed to hear. _

_I was proud of him. He had made a sincere effort to be nice to them when I asked them to come over. The visit started out a little awkward. No one knew exactly what to say. They all gave me their condolences then we sat in silence for a good half hour. Then I noticed Jacob and Edward having a silent conversation. It appeared that Jacob was silently asking Edward for permision to do something. Edward looked to Carlisle. Carlisle, who seemed to be in the know, nodded. _

_"Okay." I said. "About what?" _

_"I know it's going to be a couple days before you meet with Charlie's lawyer for the reading of the will but we wanted to discuss your financial situation from now until you can take care of yourselves." Carlisle explained. _

_I had a feeling I knew where this was going. I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I listened as Carlisle continued to talk. _

_"The family would like to aid you in paying for your living expenses. Jacob and the pack are willing to help as well. And I' sure Phil and Renee would too. We just don't want you to have to go without if we're able to help you." Carlisle finished. "You don't have to give us an answer right now. Think about it and then get back to us. But please think really hard before you decline. We don't want you to have to without the things you need." _

_I was silent after his speech. I took a minute to consider everything. I knew Renee was going to try to convinvce me to go back to Jacksonville with her. If I did that then I wouldn't need to take anything for the Cullens. I had to think about Jacob, though. He was here and he couldn't leave. He had an obligation to his pack and tribe. Yet, I knew he'd follow me anywhere. Then I had to consider my two families. I just couldn't up and leave either of them. Not after I finally had the Cullens back._

_I knew Renee would be more than willing to stay with me. She'd get a job and help support me but I couldn't ask her to give up Phil for me. Ironically, that's what got me to Forks in the first place. At the same time, I couldn't ask Phil to give up his career to stay with my mom and I. He'd be more then willing, of course. I knew I couldn't be that selfish though. _

_Taking this offer from the Cullens seemed to be my only option. It would be the only way to keep everyone, including myself happy. I looked at each one of their faces for a moment. They all had varying degrees of worry and pleading in their eyes. I took a deep breath. _

_"I'm only going to take what I need." I finally said. "I won't spend your money for the sake of spending it." _

_"Very well." Carlisle agreed. _

_I looked at Alice. The look on her face told me that I wasn't getting out of a new wardrobe every few months. I sighed. I guess I'd just have to accept my new financial dependence. I promised myself I wouldn't complain about it. They were my family and they just wanted me to be happy. I may as well let them do it in whatever way they saw fit. _

_"There's one more thing." Carlisle said. "We know how hard it is going to be for you to accept this money from us. We want you to be able to get on your own as soon as possible. Which is why we are willing to pay for you to go to the college of your choice and major in whatever you like." _

_Once again that didn't leave me many options. I either had to accept the tuition money or spend the rest of my life living off others. _

_"I'll take it but it's going to be a small and inexpensive one." I agreed ._

_"If that's what you want." Carlisle answered. _

**END FLASHBACK**

I studied myself in my vanity mirror. I was supposed to be putting on my make up but I couldn't clear my emotions enough to stop crying.

"Rosalie," I finally called. "Can you call Jasper?"

She didn't respond but I knew she heard me.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said.

I felt some relief as Jasper walked into the room. I think is was more to do with his presense than he power.

"Rose said you needed me?" he questioned.

"Can you help me?" I said. "I can't get my emotions in check long enough to finish getting ready."

He nodded. I felt a sudden mix of calm and comfort spread over me.

"Thank you." I said as I looked back to the mirror.

Jasper and I were silent as I finished putting on my make up. I straightened my hair too. That was mostly to keep myself busy though. Jasper kept up with the calming and pleasant emotions.

Once I was finished, I turned to him. I knew I needed him to get me through this afternoon. I knew I'd have Jake at my side the whole time. He was the emotional support. I needed Jasper to be the emotional control. I knew crying would be a good thing. Yet, it wouldn't be so good if I got hysterical which was something I was bound to do.

"Do you think you could help me this afternoon? I don't think I'm able to keep it together for the sevice. Not with having to listen to everyone talk about him. Not when I have to get up and say things about him." I was practically begging. I felt more calm wash over me.

"It's okay Bella." Jasper stated. "Alice and Emily have already made plans for me and Jacob to be at your side the whole time. Alice saw you needing the support and control."

"Thank you, Jasper." I said and embraced him.

I made a mental note to thank Emily and Alice too. In fact, I owed both my families a huge thank you. I don't know what I would've done this past week without them. They were truly family to me in every sense of the word.

**A/N: Sorry, nothing really happens right now. It was supposed to be longer but it's getting late. Besides, I think a mother/daughter heart to heart deserves its own chapter, don't you? That's what Bella and Renee are up to in this next chapter. BTW, when I said that Bella was better, I meant that she had accepted Charlie's death and was trying to move on. That's what Jasper helped her do. As you can tell, she's far from normal. She'll be okay, though. I can garuntee that. Thank you to my loyal reviewers. Please click the little button!!!!! I love hearing what you have to say. **


	14. Mother and Daughter

**BELLA**

The doorbell rang just as I let go of Jasper.

"That's probably Jacob." I said and we left the room.

Rosalie had already let Jacob in before Jasper and I even reached the bottom of the stairs. They were sitting, in silenece, in the living room. Rosalie was staring out the window with her nose wrinkled. Jacob was sitting on the couch, trying harder to hide his disgust, watching the stairs. He got up and ran to me as we appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How are you doing?" he asked as he pulled away.

"As well as can be expected." I replied. "Jasper had to help me finish getting ready."

"Thank you." he said to Jasper.

I was surprised to hear true sincerity in his voice. Maybe their getting alon for my sake was going to help their future relationship.

"Just doing what I can for my little sister." Jasper replied with a small smile.

Rosalie had gotten up and joined us by the stairs.

"When's Alice coming back with Phil and Renee?" I asked her.

"She just called. They're on their way." Rosalie answered. "Alice figured you and Renee would want to talk about things. Which is why she arranged such an early flight. She's dropping Renee off here then taking Jasper, Phil, and I to the church to take care of some last minute details. Then Jacob is bringing you and Renee when you're ready."

I nodded.

"Thanks for everything guys. I don't know what I'd do without you." I said.

I knew I'd have to say something to everyone else but I felt I should say something now.

"We're happy to do it." Rosalie said. **(A/N: Rosalie changed her tune after Edward's speech. Bella isn't reacting oddly because she's still in shock about her dad. They will have a talk later though.)**

"Yes, you're family and we take care of family." Jasper added.

"And you know I'd do anything for you." Jacob said.

I nodded. They tried to lead me to the living room. They wanted me to sit but I knew it wasn't a good idea. I needed to keep my mind and body busy. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to keep it together. I had spent too much time this past week falling apart. Today was the day I had to be strong for all those people who were coming to honor my father. He had a right to have those people recieved with the utmost control and composure. If I lost it before the service I'd never get it back.

I ignored their attempts to lead me into the living room. Walking instead to the laundry room. I knew I had gotten behind on it and needed to catch up. That would definitely keep me busy until Renee arrived. The others followed me with worried expression. I still felt Jasper using his powers on me. I appreciated that but it wasn't enough. I had to keep my mind focused on other things and not what was going to happen this afternoon.

When we got back to the laundry room. I noticed the washer and dryer were empty as was the basket where we put the dirty things. Damn it! Someone had done them for me. What was I supposed to do know?I couldn't just sit. I walked back to the ktichen hoping for some dishes but someone had done them too.

"What did you guys clean the whole house for me?" I almost yelled.

I knew I shouldn't have been mad but since I had nothing else to do I needed the outlet.

"We were just trying to relieve some of the stress." Jasper stated. He was a little scared by the emotions I had pouring of me.

"But I need the distraction right now." I said trying to fight the lump in my throat. "I can't just sit there and think about what I have to do today. I-I-I-"

I couldn't hold it in anymore today. I collapsed to the floor and started sobbing. This flood was worse than when Jacob first told me Charlie died. Up until today, I could just pretend that he was on an extended fishing trip with Billy and be back when he wanted to be. After the funeral though, I had to accept the fact that he wasn't ever comuing home. That was harder than I thought it would be. I didn't want to think about it or deal with the thought of it.

I had thought the afternoons that I spent with Jasper prepared me for this. I was wrong. I was o closer to accepting what happened than I was a week ago. My father was dead and I had to bury him. There was nothing anyone could do to save him. Carlsile could've that night but he knew I didn't want that existence for my father. Charlie probably didn't want it for himself either.

I felt Jasper trying extra hard to calm me as Jake wrapped his warm arms around me. I felt Rosalie's cold hand stroking my hair. Nobody knew what to say as I sat on the kitchen floor crying. I was grateful that no one tried to tell me everything would be okay or I would get through it. I didn't want to hear those things. I wanted to cry for my father. I wanted to believe the whole world had stopped because he was dead.

I cried for a good fifteen minutes before we heard the door open.

"Bella, we're hear." Alice yelled unsure of where we were.

I heard Rosalie's heels clunk across the floor as she walked into the living room. I continued to cry in Jacob's arms. Jasper had given up trying to calm me. My body nor my mind wanted to.

"Bella," I heard Alice whisper in my ear a minute later. "Your mom wants to talk to you. I'm going to take the others to the church. Jacob will bring you when you're ready."

I nodded into Jacob's chest. I felt Alice kiss my forhead. Then I heard the footsteps that marked hers and Jasper's exits. Jacob stood a second later.

"I'll be in the living room." he told me. "If you need anything."

I looked up a minute after he left to see Renee standing in the door way. She had tears in her bloodshot eyes. She was dressed in a black button down blouse and a pair of black slacks. She was strappy black stilettos with black panty hose. She had no make up on (That was a first for Renee) and it looked like she gave up on doing something to her hair. It was a mess of curls. As I looked at her, I realized she was taking this harder than I thought she would. I mean, she did used to be married to him and I knew part of her still loved him. Yet, I couldn't believe the sadness on her face or in her eyes.

"Bella," she said before coming to me and wrapping her arms around me. "I'm so sorry baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too, mom." I choked out before breaking down again.

"I know honey." she soothed. "Cry as long as you need to. I understand."

After another half hour, I calmed down enough for us to talk.

"You must be having the worst time dealing with this. I wanted to come down sooner but the Cullens couldn't get us an earlier flight." she told me.

"It's okay mom. It's not like I'm having to deal with it by myself. I have the Cullens and Jack and his friends." I explained. "They've all taken very good care of me. I haven't been alone since that night. And Alice and Emily, my best friends, have planned the whole funeral."

"I'm glad, honey." she told me. "I'll have to tell them how grateful I am that they took care of my baby."

"And they'll continue to take care of me when you go back to Jacksonville." I was about to tell her about what the Cullens planned to do for me but she cut me off.

"You're coming back to Jacksonville with Phil and I." she said sounding motherly.

"No mom. I'm staying right here." I told her.

"No. I can't let you stay here all by yourself." she said. "If you're staying then I'm staying."

"You don't have to mom. You need to go with Phil. I won't be all by myself. I have two families here. I have Jake and a whole bunch of kids in La Push. I have the Cullens and Angela and some other kids from school. I can't just leave them."

"I understand that you don't wanna leave your friends but how will you support yourself. Even if your dad was able to leave you money, it won't last forever."

"I know but the Cullens and my other friends have already offered to help me there. And I've agreed."

"That's generous of them but do you really want to be in their debt."

"Thay don't want me to pay them back."

"Okay but what about college?"

"The Cullends want to pay for that too."

"Oh, okay. So you don't need me to help you."

He voice cracked. I was worried she was going to cry. She misunderstood.

"Of course I need you mom. I just don't want you to give up your life or money for me. You can't afford it. The Cullens can and that's why they offered so you wouldn't have to worry about it. That doesn't mean that you can't send me money when you're able. That just means you won't have to worry about me going without if you can't. That's all." I explained hurriedly.

She nodded and I hugged her.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" she asked.

"Eventually," I answered. "It'll take some time but I'll get there. Until then I have three families that will support me through it. That's all I need."

"I love you so much baby."

"I love you too, mom." we hugged and I let a few more tears fall.

I heard Jacob clear his throat.

"I hate to interupt but we have to be to the church in twenty minutes." he stated.

My mom and I both got up off the floor.

I suddenly remembeed the last time Renee saw me I was nearly catatonic over Edward. She had no idea that I was dating Jacob. She had yet to even meet him.

"I'm sorry. You two haven't been formally introduced." I said wiping away a few stray tears. "Mom this is my boyfriend, Jacob. Jacob this is my mother Renee Dwyer (A/N: I think that's her new last name.)"

Jacob reached out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Dwyer. I'm only sorry it couldn't be under better circumstances." he said politely.

"Thank you dear. It's a pkeasure to meet you to. And please call me Renee." Renee replied and shook his hand.

Five minutes later, we were in Jacob's rabbit and he was driving us to the church. Renee was sitting in the passenger seat and I was in the back behind Jacob. Renee positioned herself so she could talk to me.

"I know this may be a bad time to bring it up but I'm curious about something." she said to me.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't want to seem rude because I'm grateful for everything that they've done for you." she stated.

My heart began pounding in my chest. I knew what she was going to ask. And I didn't know how to answer. I couldn't tell her the real reason why they came back or left in the first place for that matter. I glanced at Jake who was looking at me through the rearview mirror. I knew he knew what she was getting at too. We both worried about the answer. What if Phil asked the same question and the others gave him a different answer? Not to mantion the fact that I sucked at lying.

"I was just wondering what was going on with the Cullens? Why did the leave and come back so suddenly?" Renee continued.

I took a deep breath.

"Carlisle got offered a better job at a hospital in L.A. and he, of course, accepted it. Edward thought it would be easier for me to let him go if I thought he didn't love me anymore. Which is why he broke up with me the way he did. Well, you know what happened to me after that."

It was easier than I thought to talk about the time they were gone. I think it had a lot to do with finally understanding the true reasons behind it. I thought it was simply that they didn't want me anymore but I knew it was only for my protectiion. That made it easier for me to forgive them.

"The spent almost a year in L.A. but Edward was really unhappy. He was the only one who didn't have a constant lover. I mean his brothers and sisters were with each other because technically they aren't related. You know. But Edward was always the odd one out. Carlisle and Esme were always worrying that he'd never find someone. When they saw how hard he was taking being away from me and he wasn't getting any better. Carlisle decided to quit his job and bring the family back."

"I see." Renee said. "So what happened when he found out about you and Jacob?" Renee questioned.

Why did she always have to ask the hard question? I knew what she was trying to do, though She was trying to keep me from thinking about where we were going and what we had to do. It was working. She had no idea how well. I had to think very hard about what I said. I didn't want to give anything away about the Cullens or the pack. It would put not only myself but Renee in danger. I didn't want that.

"Well, he took it pretty hard at talked about it after he got over the shock. We decided that we wanted to be friends and not hate each other. Things are a little awkward right now but we're getting through it. Jacob knows he doesn't have any competition and Edward knows that there's no way he could be competition. And we're all okay with the way things turned out." I explained.

Thankfully, Jake had just pulled into the church and Renee didn't get a chance to ask anymore questions.

The sevice was beautiful as was the wake that followed at the Cullens. I'd have to thank Alice and Emily for planning it. I woud also have to thank the others for paying for it. Between the tribe and the Cullens Charlie got the best of everything from the coffin he was laid to rest in right down to the flowers that were hang in the church. I was grateful to everyone for everything the did to make this easier for Renee and I. Jasper and Jacob were by my side the whole time as promised. Jasper was wore out by the time it was all over. He was pulling double duty trying to keep mine and Renee's grief to a minimum.

They refused to let Renee and I clean up after the wake. The Cullens with help from the pack cleaned everything. I was surprised that they agreed to even come to the Cullen's house but even Billy had shown. I was grateful for the effort that they were putting into getting along for my sake. It was doing all of them a lot of good.

After they finished cleaning, we sat in the living room talking about anything and everything but Charlie. I was grateful for that too. I was way to emotionally drained to think about him anymore today. I was ready for another breakdown. I fell asleep with my head in Jacob's lap, on the Cullen's couch around three in the morning.

**A/N: I know still nothing happens. Don't worry something big will happen in the next chapter. I want to let you know, that I;m not completely sure if I'm accurate on Bella's emotions at this point. I've never lost someone I loved that much or at least not someone I can remember. So I'm not sure how the emotions go. I would assume they are as random and off as Bella's are. If not, I'm sorry. I also want to apologize for not going into detail on the funeral. Ive never been to one so I'm not sure exactly what they do there or what's said. Please forgive my ignorance on that. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Remember, something happens in the next chapter and it's big. I don't think you'll see it coming. Guess if you wish. I'll give a special shout out to anyone who gets it right. Please review. **


	15. Four Month Overview

**A/N: This isn't really a chapter. I just skip four months in the story because nothing really happens. So I just wanted to do an overview of how things were going through those four months. I will have the real update for you when I get off work tonight. Sorry it took a couple days. **

**BELLA**

It had been for months since Charlie died. I still wasn't completely over it but I wasn't breaking down in the midddle of my kitchen anymore. My families were helping me to deal with eveything. I was so blessed to have all of them. I was surprised at how well they were still getting along. It was funny how one unprecedented event could change the attitudes of mortal enemies. The treaty was still in place, of course, but the truce was as well. I would even come close to saying the pack would trust the Cullens with their lives. I knew Jacob trusted Edward with mine.

I was even more shocked at how close Alice and Emily had become after planning the funeral together. We spent many afternoons sitting in my bedroom having girl talk. I found that Emily didn't play dress, not because she didn't like it, but because she was surrounded by boys and others who didn't like it. I cringed when she got together with Alice because they didn't give me a choice but to be their ginuea pig. Still, I loved them both and was happy they were friends. Even if it meant almost daily torture for me. The both of them couldn't wait for Jacob to propose. They had already started planning the wedding. Alice even told me she already found my perfect dress.

In the beginning, Alice would bring Edward over to hang out with us too. She foresaw how difficult our transition from lovers to friends was goiong to be and did everything in her pwoer to make it easier. I was grateful for that. He spent two months worth of afternoons listening to girls talk about makeup and their boyfriends before he came over to talk about things Emily and Alice would have no interest in. That was the day things started feeling comfortable between us again. We got pretty close after that. Alice and Rosalie were right. He was a good big brother.

Rosalie and I talked about our past relationship. She told me her story and the things Edward said that made her realize she was wong. She explained to me the reason why she didn't like me. We had become like sisters since that talk. She warmed up to me after finding out that I no longer wanted that existence. I was perfectly happy with my life as it was right now. I wasn't looking to change anything and that made Rosalie happier with me.

Renee and Phil had stayed for two weeks after the funeral. They wanted to be with me at the reading of Charlie's will and help me get settled after. Charlie left me everything he had. The house, his money, etc. but, like Carlisle had said, it wasn't enough for me to live off of. The Cullens and I made the agreement that they'd pay off any debt Charlie had and pay all of my bills for every month. They told me to use the money Charlie left for food and gas. Carlisle also made me accept a weekly allowance of ten dollars for "fun" money as Edward calls it. The pack and their families gave me as much as they could every month.

Renee and Phil insisted on sending me a five hundred dollar check every month. I told them that it wasn't necessary. I was being taken care of but they wouldn't take no for an answer. We went back and forth the first couple months. I mean that literally, they sent it to me and I sent it back. We went back and forth until I finally gave up and accepted the one thousand dollars for the two months.

I also took the Cullens' offer to pay for my college. I was going to a small university in Port Angeles. I decided to study literature and become a teacher. Edward enrolled at the same university. He made his schedule as close to mine as possible so we could car pool and I wouldn't waste more gas the necessary. **(A/N: I know I'm making her financial problems sound worse than what that are. I'm just trying to show how much the Cullens are willing to do for her.)**


	16. Friends Old and New

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is going to be a little confusing. I'm going to do it again from Edward's P.O.V. I think it would be benificial to see it from both sides. It's going to be a little confusing because I wanted to do Bella's side first. I think it's better to see her reaction to Edward's feelings before finding out what exactly they are. I hope it doesn't leave you too confused. Unfortunately nobody was able to guess the big thing that happens in this chapter but I have to give an honorable mention to mag721. (S)He got creative with her guess and even though it wasn't serious it still made my day. But no, mag721, Bella isn't going to become a stripper.**

**And now the long awaited real chapter 15: **

**BELLA**

Today was Wednesday and I didn't have classes but Edward did. I was spending the day with just Alice because Sam and Emily were having alone time. I had spent the beginning of the day getting a manicure and make over for when Jacob came over later. Now we were sitting in the living room watching _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. _It was our favorite movie and we were repeating the whole thing word for word with over dramatic gestures. I couldn't remember the last time I had so much fun.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Alice suddenly said. "There's supposed to be thunder tonight. The family wanted me to ask if you wanted to join us for some baseball tonight?"

I really wanted to but, after what happened last time, I didn't think it was such a good idea. Especially since Jacob told me the pack was watching extra carefully because they caught a scent that wasn't one of the Cullens. Which meant there was a nomadic vampire running around. I didn't think I could handle another sadistic vampire coming after me.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Alice." I stated.

"Why not?" Alice asked. "You're not worried about the other vampire, are you?"

She sounded like I was crazy to worry about it.

"Well, considering what happened last time there were nomads in Forks, I think it should be a concern." I answered.

"It's going to be fine. I promise. I saw her and she's not going to hurt anybody." she replied with a small knowing smile.

I took the bait.

"So what did you see?" I asked.

"You'll just have to come tonight and find out." she replied in a teasing voice.

"Fine but I'm not sure what Jake will do if something happens."

"If something happens to you, I will personally surrender myself to the pack. That's how sure I am nothing will happen."

"Okay."

I gave in. I really did want to go. I just didn't want to have another near death experience. I glanced up at the clock. It was five until four. Jake would be here any minute.

"And speaking of Jacob." I said.

Alice's smile faded and she gave me her puppy dog face. She had made it clear that she was glad that I had Jacob but she didn't like that he took away from our time.

"Do you really need to be alone with him?" she whined.

"Yes. You know how little time we get together." I replied.

It was true. Our time together had become more limited since I started school. If it wasn't for the in betweens, we'd never get to see each other.

"But I feel like I don't get to spend that much time with you either." she complained.

That was true too. I wasn't able to spend as much time with the Cullens that I wanted to either. I was up to my ears in school work now. I knew I had to make it up to Alice and myself. We'd already spent too much time away from each other.

"I'll tell you what," I said. "I don't have classes on Saturday or Sunday so I'll tell Jake that I'm spending the weekend at your place."

"Really Bella?!" she squealed. I nodded. "That's going to be so much fun. I have to ask Esme to go shopping. The boys are going to be so excited too."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and started jumping up and down.

"Alice let me go before I change my mind." I said. She released my neck but continued to bob up and down.

Suddenly she stopped and wrinkled her nose.

"Jacob's here." she said sounding slightly dejected.

Sure enough, less than a minute later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, Jake!" I yelled.

We heard the door open and close then Jake was in the living room.

"Hi, Jake." Alice said with a forced smile.

"Alice." he said with an incline of his head.

They didn't like each other much. I think they were both jealous of the other. I didn't understand why because I loved them both but in a different way. It wasn't like I was going to run away with Alice or elope with Jacob. I hoped it was just the attention thing.

"Well, I'll get out of here so you two can be alone." Alice said and gave me another hug. "Edward will be here to pick you up at seven."

With that she skipped gracefully out the front door. I walked over to Jake and pulled him into a passionate kiss. I found kissing him like that never got boring. I would do it all day everyday if I could.

"Hello." I whispered when we pulled apart.

"Hello, love." he replied and pulled me to the couch. "So where are you going with Edward tonight?"

"Alice sees thunder coming so they want me to go watch them play baseball." I said.

"No. Abosolutely not." Jacob said. I pulled away from him.

"Not that I need your permission but why not?" I asked.

"Because I remember what happened the last time strange vampires were in Forks." he said. "I don't want you going to places where I can't protect you until we're the strange one has been destroyed."

"The Cullens will be there to protect."

"The last time they tried to protect you from their kind, you almost ended up dead."

"That was my fault. I was stupid enough to believe that James had my mother! I would've been fine if I didn't run away from them!"

I was up off the couch now. I couldn't believe he was acting like this about something so small. His attitude was so Edward.

"Still, I'm not going to take the risk." he stated.

"Nothing's going to happen. Alice saw that."

"Didn't you tell me that Alice's visions weren't accurate?"

I screamed in frustration.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I won't be able to concentrate on my job if I'm worrying about you!"

"Then don't worry! I trust the Cullens with my life!"

"Be that as it may. I'm not going to let you become an open target for a sadistic vampire."

"God, Jacob! We don't even know for sure if she is dangerous! Maybe, she's like the Cullens! Did you ever think about that?! She's been here for about three weeks now and no one's died! She's probably not going to hurt anyone!"

"You don't know that!" he yelled back. "She could be just as dangerous as James!"

"But you don't know that either! She could be just as inoccent as the Cullens!"

"I love you too much to take that risk!"

"So you're gonna kill her when you catch her because she could hurt me? Even if she hasn't done anything wrong!"

"She's a monster, Bella! She needs to be destroyed!"

"No, Jacob, she's not the monster right now, you are!"

I saw the hurt flash across his face but I didn't care. He was the one talking about killing an inoccent being. He wasn't even planning on giving her a chance. How did we even get to arguing about this? It didn't make sense to me.

"I don't have a choice!" he yelled.

"You think she did?" I retorted. "Chances are she was bitten without consent. And now she has to do what she can to survive!"

"What so now you're condoning the killing of humans?"

"Yes, no. I don't know!" I was so frustrated, I wanted to rip my hair out. "How did we even get into this discussion?"

"I don't know." Jacob sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just I love you so much that I don't want to risk anything happening to you."

"I know." I replied. I walked back to the couch and snuggled close to him. "But you have to let me live and have fun. You have to trust the Cullens as much as I do."

"I'm trying but it's hard."

"I know."

"I love you."

He placed his finger under my chin and lifted my face so my lips met his.

"I love you too." I breathed once we pulled apart.

"I don't wanna fight." he told me. "You can go but be careful."

"I will." I replied.

We sat like that for a little while, watching a mindless sitcom. We made out from time to time. At some point he started to tickle me. Finally, I got up and moved to the armchair. I pretended to ignore any attempts at an apology until he started nibbling my ear. I laughed and we made out some more.

"I have to go get ready." I said at six then I placed another quick kiss on his lips.

Once in my room, I pulled off the blue jean skirt and pink tank top that Alice made me put on. I replaced them with a pair of comfortable jeans and the baseball shirt Edward gave me the last time. I pulled my hair into a simple ponytail and slipped on some tennis shoes. Then I headed back downstairs.

Jacob turned when he heard me coming. He smiled as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" I asked with a blush.

"Nothing. I just like you better dressed like this." he said. "You look more like you."

"I feel more like me." I said honestly.

"Then why do you let Alice dress you up?"

"Because it makes her happy."

He laughed.

"What?" I blushed.

"That's so you." he said. "Thinking of others instead of yourself. Seriously though, you look so sexy right now."

"Shut up. I do not." I replied with another blush.

Once again he was being just like Edward. For some reason, they saw the beauty that wasn't there.

"I'm serious, Bella." He argued. "You really need to take a better look at yourself.

I shook my head and laughed. There he was sounding exactly like Edward again.

"You really have been spending too much time with Edward. He used to say the same things." I said.

I walked over and sat next to him on the couch.

"Well, get minds think alike." He replied and kissed me again.

The kiss intensified after a few seconds. The next thing I knew, I was lying down on the couch and he was straddling me. He kisses moved from my lips to my neck as his hands traveled up my shirt to fondle my breasts through my bra. At some point he pulled the shirt over my head and discarded it on the floor. His shirt followed soon after. His kisses moved to my chest as he reached around my back to kiss my neck. My heart was pounding and my breathing was coming in gasped.

Once my bra was off, his kisses moved to my breasts. He gently nibbled my left nippling, illiciting a small moan of pleasure from me. I felt his lips, tongue, and teeth travel down the rest of my upper body. I could feel his erection as his hand moved to the button on my jeans.

I took a couple of deep breaths trying to get my heart rate back in control. We hadn't gone all the way yet. Though we've hit every base along the way. I just wasn't ready for that final step yet. My body was getting more and more ready every time we did things like this. Maybe tonight would be the night. I knew it would certainly make him happy. He was so kind and patient. He never pushed me to go any further than I was comfortable with. His fingers wrapped around the waist of my jeans but then he stopped.

"Damn bloodsucker." He mumbled.

Not even a second later, there was a knock on the door. Jacob got off me and dashd upstairs toward the bathroom.

"I'll be right there, Edward." I said in a high pitched voice.

I quickly refastened my jeans and put my lothes back on. I through a baseball cap over my recently disheveled hair. I ran to the door and pulled it open.

"Hello, Edward." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked.

I blushed and looked anywhere but in his eyes. He knew very well that he did interrupt something.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

I still sometimes felt guilty for being with Jake. I know Edward was the one who left me and all that but I hated hurting him all the same. I've been hoping that he could find someone who made him feel they way I used. I really did just want him to be happy.

"Don't be." he replied. He grabbed chin between his thumb and forefinger and lifted my head. I had no choice but to look him in the eyes. "I've always had bad timing when it came to the two of you. Besides, I am glad that you found someone you can do those things with."

"Thank you." I blushed and he smiled.

"He's not hurting you, though, is he?" he asked.

"No." I replied. "He's very careful."

"Good."

I heard footsteps and turned to see Jake coming down the stairs. I hoped his mind was cleared of the thoughts we were having a few minutes ago. I noticed he had taken care of his erection.

"Hey Edward." he said.

"Hello Jacob." Edward replied. "Well, you ready?" He turned his attention back to me.

"Yeah." I said and gave Jake a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." he said.

I walked out the door and headed toward Emmett's jeep. I was a minute before I realized that Edward wasn't following. I turned back and furrowed my brow at him.

"Jacob wants to talk for a minute. I'll be right there." he said.

That worried me a little but I got in the jeep anyway. I watched as the two conversed for a few minutes. It made me a little nervous. I was relieved when they shook hands and stepped outside together. Edward headed toward me but Jake headed toward the woods. I smiled as I watched him phase before he disappeared into the trees.

"So what was that about?" I asked when Edward was in the car.

"Nothing, really." He said. "He just wanted to make sure that you were gonna be safe."

I laughed.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Nothing. You just wouldn't believe how much like you, he's becoming."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I had to fight with him for twenty minutes before he would agree to let me come. There was a time back when he would be right there with me facing the danger. Now, he tells me that even riding motorcycles is too dangerous for me."

I had a feeling he had something to do with that one. The minute Edward heard about the mortorcycles he tried to convince me to sell me. I gave him a side long look, letting him know that's what I thought.

"Hey," he said. "I didn't say anything to him. Your guys' relationship is none of my business. If he wants to let you ride motorcycles then he can. I'm glad he's not letting you any more though."

We fell into silent. I didn't quite believe what he was saying but I couldn't prove it. I didn't say anything.

"So have you guys had sex yet?" he asked after a couple minutes.

I had a feeling he was going to ask that at some point. I didn't want to have this conversation with him. It was an Alice conversation not an Edward conversation. Yet, at the same time, I thought he deserved to know these things.

"What happened to our relationship being none of your business?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"It isn't but as your big brother, I think I have a right to know if you're being safe and if he's treating you right." he replied.

I smiled. He was taking the big brother thing very seriously. He had no idea how much that meant to me.

"Well, no. We haven't had sex yet." I replied blushing. "But we're getting close which is why I'm on the pill. And he treats me very well. He's always so gentle."

"So he doesn't try to push you to go any further than you're comfortable with?"

"No. When I say stop, he stops."

"Good."

I was saved further embarassment when he put the jeep in park and got out. I recognized this as the spot where we'd have to run from. I rolled my eyes as Edward, ever the gentleman, opened the door for me. He was already crouched down waiting for me by the time I got out of the jeep. Hesistantly, I crawled on his back and closed my eyes. As he started runnning I buried my head in his shoulder blade. Not even two minutes later, we stopped and he lowered me to the ground. I was used to the sensation by now and didn't fall this time.

The Cullens were scattered around the field. Each one waved and called to me as they noticed me presense. I waved back. Esme come over and put her arm around my shoulder before taking me over to our spot. We were in charge of calling the gamre and keeping everyone honest. The first hint of thunder rolled through the sky as Jasper stepped up to the plate, bat in hand.

The game went on for a good half hour or so before Alice yelled for us to stop. Edward, who had seen what she saw, grabbed me to drag me back to the car.

"Edward, wait." Alice said. "It's okay. She's safe."

"How do you know for sure?" he asked.

"Just trust me." Alice replied.

Though it looked like he thought better of it, Edward placed himself in a defensive crouch in front of me. The rest of the family assembled in front of him. I caught a glimpse of Alice. She had the same smile on her face as she had this afternoon. Now, I really wanted to know what was going on. A few moments later, a beautiful girl stepped out of the trees.

She didn't look too much older than fifteen or sixteen. She was around five foot six and weighed no more than opne hundred and twenty pounds. She had beautiful pale skin and long limbs. Her brown hair fell in layers past her butt. Her face was the last thing I notcied. She had full pouty lips that would make even Angelina Jolie jealous. Her eyes were a beautiful butterscotch color. The tension that gathered in my body had disappeared. She was a "vegetarian" who had just fed. I was safe. I saw Edward's body lose a little of it's tension too.

He stared at her as if mesmerized. I couldn't blame him. She looked like a model. She was even dressed like one. She wore a black tank top that showed maybe half an of her stomach and very little of her c-cup breasts and a pair of tight dark blue jeans. She was barefoot.

She seemed to realize the tension her presense had caused. She raised her hands as if in surrender and walked toward Carlisle.

"I won't harm you, your family, or your human." she said.

Her words were followed by a shocked silence. How did she know that I was a human. I noticed Edward relax a little more. Her thoughts must have confirmed her words. He still didn't take his eyes off her. I tried to get a better look at his face but he still wouldn't let me out from behind him.

"I'm Roxanne." The girl continued. "I've been looking for you for awhile."

"Hello, Roxanne." Carlisle spoke with an incline of his head. "I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. Can I ask why you were looking for us?"

"It's quite the long story actually." she replied.

"Then why don't we go back to our home and we can talk there." Carlisle suggested. Roxanne nodded. "Esme, Rosalie, would you please escort Roxanne to the house. Emmett, Jasper you go too. I'd like to speak with Alice, Edward, and Bella."

Esme nodded and walked to Roxanne. A few seconds later they disappeared into the trees. Quickly followed by Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. Edward finally let his guard completely down but continued to stare after her. I shifted so I could see his face. I smiled. He's only ever had that look on his face when he looked at me. It was possible that Edward had found his new mate.

"Edward, did you get anything from her?" Carlisle asked.

Edward blinked a couple times like he was coming out of a trance.

"Everything she said was true." he said. "She's not here to hurt anybody."

"She knew Bella was a human, obviously but what did she think about that?" Carlisle questioned.

"She thought it would be kind of fun to have a human friend." Edward answered.

My heart sped up a little bit. I had experienced to kinds of fun when it came to vampire. There was Emmett's kind of fun. That consisted of laughing at me for my human flaws. But then there was James's kind of fun. The kind that consisted of chasing me across the country and trying to kill me. \

"Is that James's kind of fun or Emmett's kind of fun?" I asked.

"Emmett's." Edward answered with a chuckle.

"Alice, have you seen anything involving her?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." Alice answered. "She won't hurt Bella."

She had the same smile on her face that she had this morning. I looked to Edward and noted his annoyed expression. I knew she was blocking him. That was enough to tell me that my assumption was right. I smiled at her and she winked at me.

"All the same," Carlisle continued. "I think Edward should take Bella home."

No way was I going home. I wanted to watch this play out. I wanted to know if I was going to gain another sister or not. Mostly, I wanted to watch Alice's vision play out.

"But Carlisle.." I whined.

"No, Bella, I'm not going to put you in danger not when it can be avoided." Carlisle stated.

"But Alice says nothing's going to happen. And you heard Roxanne. She doesn't mean any harm." I complained.

"Yes, but as your eighteenth birthday proved, accidents happen. And in this situation, accidents can lead to us losing control. I will not risk one of my daughters lives like that." he stated firmly.

That annoyed me. If I was considered his family then I should be here for this. I should be able to talk to and get to know a potential new sister.

"That's not right Carlisle." I denoted. "You guys are always claiming that I'm family. If that's true then don't I have the right to be there and have a say in whether or not she joins us."

"She got a point there, Carlisle." Alice offered.

Carlisle sighed in defeat.

"Fine." he said. "But you don't leave Edward's side." I nodded. "And Edward, keep tabs on her thoughts. If anything goes wrong, get her away quickly."

I mentally rolled my eyes. I didn't understand why they were being so protective. There was nothing about her demeanor, thoughts, or words that indicated danger. She was just lonely and sad, that's all. I could hear it in her voice.

"We'll see you at home." Alice said as she and Carlisle ran toward the woods.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Within a few minutes, Edward and I were in the jeep driving toward the house. I wasn't sure how Edward felt about me going but he didn't say anything. I wanted to ask him about Roxanne but I didn't know how he would react.

"What?" he finally yelled in frustration.

"What do you mean what." I asked.

"You're looking at me with this goofy smile. Like you know something I don't." he said.

I didn't even realize I was doing it. Well, no point in holding back now.

"You like Roxanne." I said in a sing song voice.

"I don't even know her." he replied indignantly.

"What you've never heard of love at first sight?"

"I don't believe in it."

"Not even with me?"

"No, you were intrigue at first sight. The love came later."

"I see." I replied.

"What makes you think I like her, anyway?" he asked.

"The look on your face when she was in the field."

"What look?"

"The look that says I'm totally in love with and devoted to you. The look you used to have when you looked at me." I said.

I hoped bringing that up wouldn't hurt him.

"Like I said. I don't even know her. Why would I look at her like that, already?" he replied.

"Love's a crazy thing. Most of the time we don't understand the who, when, where, or how. We just feel it." I stated.

He was silent for awhile. For the first time since I;ve been driving with him, he was concentrating on the road. I continued to study him. I couldn't help but smile some more. I knew the look and what Alice saw. I knew it was going to happen. He just needed to admit it or it wouldn't work.

"Okay, fine!" he finally cried as we were pulling up the drive. "I think she's beautiful. I want to get to know her. And I see potential for a future. Are you happy now?"

"Extremely." I replied still smiling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When we got to the living room of the house, the others were already waiting for us. Roxanne was sitting on one side of the couch. She had her hands folded in her lap and was staring down at them. She looked so said sitting there. I had to fight the urge to give her a hug. I didn't want to make her too uncomfortable. Esme and Carlisle were on the other side of the couch. Leaving room for only one more person. Carlisle arm was around Esme shoulders and her head was on his shoulder. Emmett was sitting in the armchair with Rosalie on his lap. Jasper was sitting on the floor against the entertainment center with Alice between his legs. His arms were around her waist. I could sense tension and curiousity from everyone.

Everyone looked up when we walked in. Edward's eyes locked with Roxanne and he was back in his trance. I took the opportunity to sidestep him. I was going to show my family that everything was just fine. I walked right up to Roxanne and stuck out my hand.

"I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella." I stated.

She looked away from Edward when I started talking.

"Hello Bella, I'm Roxanne Martin." she replied shaking my hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." I replied and sat between her and Esme. "This doesn't make you uncomfortable, does it?" I just wanted to make sure.

"No. Honestly, human blood has absolutely no appeal for me." she answered.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

I think she was a little taken aback by my forwardness.

"Because when I was human, I had an aversion to it. I'm assuming it only intensified with my transformation." she answered. "You are quite the unique human. Most, who don't even know our secret won't come within five feet of us. Yet, here you sit in a room with eight and having a friendly conversation."

The family laughed. I felt the tension start to disappear. Something, I was sure, Jasper had nothing to do with."

"Bella's always been weird like that." Edward stated sitting on the the other armchair. "She seems to lack the impulse most humans have that tells her to stay away."

The family and I laughed some more.

"Well, I seem to remember that you weren't very good at staying away from me yet." I countered.

I loved that we could laugh about this now.

"Well, getting to close to you wouldn't endanger my life." he replied.

"And yet, if I didn't get close to you, I would be dead several times over."

The whole family laughed. Roxanne joined in this time. He laugh was a beautiful as her voice. It sounded like wind chimes.

"It sounds like the two of you have an interesting relationship." she said after we stopped laughing.

"That's another long story." Emmett said.

"One for another time." Carlisle said. "Roxanne, why don't you tell us yours?"

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to get out. It's the longest chapter that I've ever done. It was harder because I had so much I wanted to get in this one chapter. The next one won't be so long. It's going to be from Edward's P.O.V. but starting from picking Bella up. I hope it was worth waiting for. Also, I hope the Bella and Jacob scene turned out okay. ONce again, I'm inexperienced in the sex catagory. I have a feeling it would be something like that. If not please forgive my ignorance Please Review!!!!!!!**

**P.S. I need some ideas for Roxanne's story. I have a few but I haven't decided on anything official. If you have one please send me a message and let me know. You'll get credit for it if I use it. **

**P.P.S. I want to have a trailer put up on youtube for this. If you have the capabilities and are willing send me a message. **


	17. Love?

**A/N: I just want to thank my reviewers for their warm recpetion of Roxanne. I thought I was going to get flamed for giving Edward someone new. Thank you for accepting her. **

**EDWARD**

I was driving to pick up Bella. I was so excited that she was coming with us tonight. She needed the break. I knew how stressed out she had been since her father's death. She was thrown out on her own less than a week after she graduated high school. It wasn't any easy thing for any eighteen year old to do. She had so much to worry about now. She needed a night where she didn't have to think about anything.

I was slightly apprehensive about taking her tonight. I still hadn't forgotten what happened the last time we had nomadic vampires in Forks. I was worried history would repeat itself with the one whose been hanging around for a few weeks. Alice said that she didn't see anything bad happening but with Bella's luck, we could never be too sure. I was going to be on my guard all night. I wouldn't risk anything happening to her.

Jacob was just starting to trust me with her life. I didn't want to give him any reason to take that trust back. I didn't know how far he would go if he didn't think Bella was safe with my family. Would he stop her from seeing us? The last time we tried that, the family almost fell apart. I wasn't prepared to watch that happen again. I wouldn't give Jacob a reason to believe that we can't protect Bella. We loved her as much as he did and had a hard enough time proving it to him. We didn't need to lose his trust.

The thoughts that greeted me when I pulled into her driveway made me cringe. They were the thoughts that made me hate Mike Newton. The only difference was, Jacob was actually acting on the thoughts. I was about to go in there and tear him off her until her reactions regisetered in his thoughts. She was getting pleasure out of what he was doing.

I wasn't sure how I felt about this. I mean I was happy that she had someone that she could do this with but at the same time, it hurt that I still couldn't be the one doing it to her. Besides, it's not like I didn't know she was doing sexual things with him. I just wasn't sure how far it had gone. I had been wanting to ask her if they were having sex but I didn't have the guts.

I pushed Jacob's thoughts out of my head. Listening made me feel slightly peverted. I wasn't sure what I should do. I didn't want to interrupt them but Bella and I needed to get going. The thunder wasn't going to wait for us. Jacob's thoughts suddenly jumped back in my head, solving my problem.

_"Damn bloodsucker." _He mentally cursed. _"Great now I have to take care of this myself." _

I laughed to myself at that thought. I heard him curse me outloud and knew it was my cue. Using my vampire speed, I got to the door and knocked within a second.

"I'll be right there, Edward." Bella said in a high pitched voice.

I could imagine she was about thirty shades of pink. I heard her scrabbling to get her clothes back on. About two minutes later, the door opened and I was face to face with a red face Bella. I noticed she was looking everywhere but in my eyes. I didn't understand why she was so embarassed. Sex was a normal activity for humans her age. Nothing to be ashamed of.

"Hello, Edward." she gasped.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

She didn't have anything to apologize for. I mean I knew she still felt guilty when I caught them doing couple was something I had a hard time understanding. I left her and she moved on. Once again it was completely normal. She had nothing to feel guilty about. I knew the position I was in right now was entirely my fault. I supposed it was just Bella though. Always thinking of everyone else's happiness before her own.

"Don't be." I said. I grabbed her chin between my thumb and forefinger and lifted her head. I gave her no choice but to look me in the eyes. "I've always had bad timing when it came to the two of you." That was very true. I didn't come back until after she fell in love with him. Then I always seemed to pop up at awkward moments. "Besides, I am glad that you found someone you can do those things with."

That was also true. I wanted her to have a normal human relationship. Granted, Jacob wasn't exactly the human I was hoping for but it was better him than me. I knew he'd probably have better control than I would. His strength scared me a little though. I hoped he wasn't unintentionally hurting. Maybe I should talk to her about that.

"Thank you." she said with flaming cheeks. I smiled. I would never get sick of seeing that blush.

"He's not hurting you, though, is he?" I had to know.

"No." she replied. "He's very careful."

"Good."

I heard footsteps and turned to see Jake coming down the stairs. I noticed that he had taken care of his little problem. I was also thankful to find that all dirty thoughts of Bella had disappeared from his mind.

"Hey Edward." he said.

"Hello Jacob." I replied and turned my attention back to Bella. "Well, you ready?"

"Yeah." she said. I waited while she gave him a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." he said.

She walked out the door and headed toward Emmett's jeep. I turned to follow but Jacob grabbed my arm.

_"I want to talke to you for a minute." _he thought.

I sighed and stopped. Bella turned back to me for minute looking confused.

"Jacob wants to talk for a minute. I'll be right there." I told her.

She looked a little worried as she climbed in the jeep. Once she was safely inside, I turned back to Jacob.

"I want you to know that I haven't forgot what Bella told me about the last time." he said.

"Neither have I." I replied.

"Good. Because if anything happens to her tonight, the truce will be over and I'll be watching your every move. Just waiting to call the pack in when you screw up." he stated.

I laughed to myself.

"Don't worry." I said. "If anything happens to her tonight, I'll give the pack a reason to come after me and I won't put up a fight. She's in good hands with us. I swear."

"I trust you but she means so much to me." he replied.

"She means a lot to us too."

"Then I'm glad were on the same page." He stuck out his hand.

"When it comes to Bella safety, we will always be on the same page." I shook his hand as we stepped out the door.

I headed to the jeep and he ran to the forest.

"So what was that about?" Bella asked as soon as I got into the car.

"Nothing, really." I answered. "He just wanted to make sure that you were gonna be safe."

She laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You just wouldn't believe how much like you he's becoming."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I had to fight with him for twenty minutes before he would agree to let me come. There was a time back when he would be right there with me facing the danger. Now, he tells me that even riding motorcycles is too dangerous for me."

I could tell by the tone of her voice and the look she shot me that she thought I had something to do with it. Which I didn't. I didn't like the idea of the motorcycles, I'll admit that, but there relationship wasn't my business. If Jacob wanted to let her do things, that was between the two of them. I was glad, though when Bella told me he was becoming more protective. It meant I didn't have to worry so much.

"Hey," I said indignantly. "I didn't say anything to him. Your guys' relationship is none of my business. If he wants to let you ride motorcycles then he can. I'm glad he's not letting you any more though."

We fell into silence. I could tell by the look on her face, she didn't believe me. She let it drop though. I began to contemplate the sex question. I knew it wasn't my business wheher or not they were doing it. However, as her "older brother" I felt it was my job to make sure they were being responsible about it. I knew we were going to have the coversation sometime. I figured now was as good a time as any.

"So have you guys had sex yet?" I blurted out.

She was silent for a few minutes. I, once again, wished I could read her mind. She seemed unsure of how much to tell me.

"What happened to our relationship being none of your business?" she finally asked in a teasing voice.

"It isn't but as your big brother, I think I have a right to know if you're being safe and if he's treating you right." I replied.

She smiled. I was slightly taken a back by the look on her face. It was like she couldn't quite believe I said that. I was slightly insulted. I _had_ done the "big" brother thing before.

"Well, no. We haven't had sex yet." she replied blushing. "But we're getting close which is why I'm on the pill. And he treats me very well. He's always so gentle."

"So he doesn't try to push you to go any further than you're comfortable with?"

"No. When I say stop, he stops."

"Good." I was glad I didn't have to kill him

I figured she was relieved when I put the jeep in park. I was sure she was embarassed by what she just revealed. I didn't think she wanted me to ask anymore questions. I ran to her door and opened it. Once she was out, I crouched down and she crawled on my back. Less than two minutes later, I was sitting her down in the field. I was surprised that she didn't fall

The family was scattered around the field. Each one waved and called to her as they noticed her presense. She waved back. Esme come over and put her arm around Bella's shoulder before taking over over to their spot. They were in charge of calling the gamre and keeping everyone honest. I took my place on the outfield as the first hint of thunder rolled through the sky. Jasper stepped up to the plate, bat in hand, and the game began.

We played for a good half hour or so before Alice yelled for us to stop. I watched her vision and the new girl coming towards us. I was at Bella's side in a second. We still had time to get her out of here.

"Edward, wait." Alice said. "It's okay. She's safe."

She was stuck on what she had seen earlier. She was absolutely convinced that this girl meant us no harm. Even though her visions weren't always accurate.

"How do you know for sure?" I asked.

"Just trust me." Alice replied.

She had a goofy grin on her face and wouldn't let me see her vision. I didn't like that she was hiding things from me. Yet, something in her eyes told me that everything was going to be fine. I was convinced that Bella was safe but taking precautions, I crouched in front of her. The family assembled around us. After a few minutes, the second most beautiful person, human or vampire, walked out of the trees.

She didn't look too much older than fifteen or sixteen. She was around five foot six and weighed no more than one hundred and twenty pounds. She had beautiful pale skin and long limbs. I noticed the faint traces of scars on her body. The venom had done a decent job with them but I could make them out clearly with my heightened sight. I found myself wanting to find out who gave them too her. I was angry and wanted them to suffer for it. I had no idea where it came from. I pushed those thoughts away and took in the rest of her.

Her brown hair fell in layers past her butt. Her face was the last thing I notcied. She had full pouty lips that would make even Angelina Jolie jealous. Her eyes were a beautiful butterscotch color. I relaxed a little when I noticed this. It meant that she was like us. I noticed the sadness behind the color too.

I was mesmerized by her. She was breathtaking. I tried to push away my confusing feelings to get inside her head. Her thoughts were racing. I wasn't able to concetrate on one. I noted what little things I could pick out. I tensed when her thoughts finally landed on Bella.

_"The human looks nice. I hope she wants to be my friend. It would be nice to have a human friend. It'd be nice to have any friends. I've been so lonely ever since Kyle..." _I saw her visibly shuddered and skipped to the next set of thoughts. _"They look nice enough. I hope they like me. I'm not so sure about all those boys though. What if.." _She trailed off again. I could see her how scared she was. _"I think maybe I should say something. I don't want them to attack." _

She raised her hands as if in surrender and walked toward Carlisle.

"I won't harm you, your family, or your human." she said.

I relaxed a little more. Her thoughts matched what she was saying. She really didn't want to hurt anybody. She just wanted someone to be her friend. She was so lonely. I heard that in her thoughts.

My focus was solely on her thoughts but I knew Jasper was going through hell. I could feel the calm he was trying to send her but she wouldn't accept it. However hurt her, screwed her up mentally. Her thoughts were full of nothing but fear and anxiety. I could see her trembling as she continued to walked toward Carlisle.

Her words were followed by a shocked silence. We weren't sure what to make of her. We wanted to trust her but weren't sure if we could. This could all be just be an elaborate plot to destroy us. I didn't think that was the case but I knew we weren't going to take the chance. Especially not with Bella here. She wouldn't be able to defend herself.

_"Okay, that didn't work. Maybe I should introduce myself." _she thought.

"I'm Roxanne." she said. "I've been looking for you for awhile."

"Hello, Roxanne." Carlisle spoke with an incline of his head. "I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. Can I ask why you were looking for us?"

"It's quite the long story actually." she replied.

She thought was going to add the word sad but she thought she alreadt looked pathetic. I had to disagree. It took a great deal of guts to do what she was doing. It wasn't easy open yourself to a group of vampires. Especially after one had hurt you the way she had been hurt. That was the only thing I could gather from her thoughts. She was hurt by the man she loved. A vampire.

Those thoughts popped into her when she thought about how scary, the males in our family looked. She pushed them back quickly trying very hard to keep her composure. She didn't want to have a break down in front of all of us.

"Then why don't we go back to our home and we can talk there." Carlisle suggested. Roxanne nodded. "Esme, Rosalie, would you please escort Roxanne to the house."

I noticed her relax just slightly.

_"At least he didn't ask the boys." _she thought.

"Emmett, Jasper you go too. I'd like to speak with Alice, Edward, and Bella."

Panic broke out in her head. If I didn't know it wasn't possible, I would've thought she was headed for a panic attack. _"Calm down." _she thought. _"These are nice people. They won't do what he did." _

She repeated those words in her head as Esme walked over to her. They disappeared into the woods. Rosalie a short distance behind them. I turned my concentration towards Jasper, hoping he picked up on her fear of men.

_"I'll have to tell Emmett to keep his distance. I don't think she's too comfortable with males." _he thought as he and Emmett followed Rose.

I finally let my guard completely down but continued to stare after her. I was vaguely aware that Bella moved to stand beside me.

"Edward, did you get anything from her?" Carlisle asked.

I blinked a couple times just to make I was back in my right mind.

"Everything she said was true." I said. "She's not here to hurt anybody."

I left out everything else I picked up. I wasn't sure how much she wanted us to know. I wasn't going to betray her trust before it was even gained. She didn't deserve that again.

"She knew Bella was a human, obviously but what did she think about that?" Carlisle questioned.

"She thought it would be kind of fun to have a human friend." Edward answered.

I heard Bella's heart speed up just slightly. I knew she was contemplating what I meant by fun.

"Is that James's kind of fun or Emmett's kind of fun?" she asked.

"Emmett's." I answered with a chuckle.

"Alice, have you seen anything involving her?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." Alice answered. "She won't hurt Bella."

She had the same smile on her face that she had when she told me to let Bella stay. She still wasn't letting me in on the vision and it was annoying me. I looked at Bella, maybe she knew something. She was looking at Alice with the same smile. I looked back at Alice and she winked at Bella. That was enough to tell me that Bella was definitely in on it.

"All the same," Carlisle continued. "I think Edward should take Bella home."

I laughed to myself. We both knew that there was no way Bella was going home. She'd want to know what was going on. I knew if she couldn't convince us to let her, she'd find a way. I gave him a look that clearly said this.

_"I won't risk it." _he thought. I shrugged. It was his funeral.

"But Carlisle.." she whined. I laughed at how much she sounded like a five year old.

"No, Bella, I'm not going to put you in danger not when it can be avoided." Carlisle stated.

"But Alice says nothing's going to happen. And you heard Roxanne. She doesn't mean any harm." she complained.

"Yes, but as your eighteenth birthday proved, accidents happen. And in this situation, accidents can lead to us losing control. I will not risk one of my daughters lives like that." he stated firmly.

That wasn't right. We shouldn't always tell her that we consider her family if she can't be part of family decisions. If Bella was indeed one of us then she should be able to get to know Roxanne. And be part of the decision of whether or not she joins the family.

"That's not right Carlisle." she voiced exactly what I was thinking. "You guys are always claiming that I'm family. If that's true then don't I have the right to be there and have a say in whether or not she joins us."

I gave him a look that said I agreed with Bella.

"She got a point there, Carlisle." Alice offered.

_"Jake will never forgive us if this turns out bad." _he thought but sighed in defeat. "Fine but you don't leave Edward's side." he told her. She nodded. "And Edward, keep tabs on her thoughts. If anything goes wrong, get Bella out quickly."

I mentally rolled my eyes. I didn't understand why they were being so protective. There was nothing about her demeanor, thoughts, or words that indicated danger. She was just lonely and sad, that's all. I could hear it in her thoughts.

"We'll see you at home." Alice said as she and Carlisle ran toward the woods.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Within a few minutes, Bella and I were in the jeep driving toward the house. I drove in silence. I wasn't sure how I felt about her coming with us. I knew that I had fought Carlisle on taking her home. Yet, even the slightest possiblity of danger to Bella made me nervous. Especially since we were walking on eggshells with Jacob and the pack.

She didn't say anything. She was staring at me with that smile she had when she looked at Alice. It was annoying, even more so because I couldn't read her mine. I tried to ignore it but curiousity got the better of me.

"What?" I finally yelled in frustration.

"What do you mean what?" she asked.

"You're looking at me with this goofy smile. Like you know something I don't." I said.

"You like Roxanne." she said in a sing song voice.

Damn. She was way to perceptive for a human. I didn't even know how I felt about her. I knew I felt a pull towards her that I haven't felt since Bella. I wanted to rip apart whoever hurt and destroyed her. I wanted to sheild her from the rest of the world. I wanted to believe that it was just the humanity that Bella helped me get back but I wasn't sure. I decided to feign ignorance.

"I don't even know her." I replied trying to sound indignant.

"What you've never heard of love at first sight?"

"I don't believe in it."

That was a lie, of couse, but she didn't need to know it.

"Not even with me?"

"No, you were intrigue at first sight. The love came later."

That was partly true. I was first intrigue by the fact that I couldn't read her mind. I realized months later, that I had been in love with her since the first time I saw her. It was just that the other emotions clouded it. I hoped I hadn't her feelings by saying that.

"I see." she replied sounding apathetic about it.

"What makes you think I like her, anyway?" I asked.

"The look on your face when she was in the field."

"What look?"

"The look that says I'm totally in love with and devoted to you. The look you used to have when you looked at me." she said.

Yup, she was definitely too perceptive for her own good. I was concentrating so hard on her thoughts that I didn't even think about what I looked like. Was Bella right then? Did I like Roxanne? I really didn't want to think about that right now. So once again, I played ignorant.

"Like I said. I don't even know her. Why would I look at her like that, already?" I questioned.

"Love's a crazy thing. Most of the time we don't understand the who, when, where, or how. We just feel it." she stated.

I wasn't sure how to reply to that so I stayed silent. She continued to study me. The smile was gone but she was waiting for an answer. I didn't want to say it because of what it would mean. Yet, I knew I wouldn;t get out of it until I did/

"Okay, fine!" I finally shouted in frustration, as we were pulling up the drive. "I think she's beautiful. I want to get to know her. And I see potential for a future. Are you happy now?"

"Extremely." she replied still smiling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When we got to the living room of the house, the others were already waiting for us. Roxanne was sitting on one side of the couch. She had her hands folded in her lap and was staring down at them. Her thoughts were still running rapid. She wasn't sure what or how much to tell and Carlisle were on the other side of the couch. Leaving room for only one more person. Carlisle's arm was around Esme shoulders and her head was on his shoulder. Emmett was sitting in the armchair with Rosalie on his lap. Jasper was sitting on the floor against the entertainment center with Alice between his legs. His arms were around her waist. I could sense tension and curiousity from everyone.

I could hear tension in everyone's thoughts. Well, everyone's, except Alice's. She was mentally singing Mary Had a Little Lamb in five different languages. She was doing it with a great amount of cher though. Everyone looked up when we walked in. My eyes locked with Roxanne's and I was, once again, mesmerized. It took me a minute to realize that Bella was no longer beside me. She walked right over to Roxanne and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella." she stated.

"Hello Bella, I'm Roxanne Martin." she replied shaking Bella's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Bella replied and sat between Roxanne and Esme. "This doesn't make you uncomfortable, does it?"

Her thoughts didn't seem it the least bit tempted. In fact, she was concentrating very hard on keeping her stomach from churning.

"No. Honestly, human blood has absolutely no appeal for me." she answered.

"How is that possible?" Bella asked.

_"What an unique human." _she thought. _"I don't think I've ever seen anyone quite like her."_

"Because when I was human, I had an aversion to it. I'm assuming it only intensified with my transformation." she answered. She then voiced her thoughts, "You are quite the unique human. Most, who don't even know our secret won't come within five feet of us. Yet, here you sit in a room with eight and having a friendly conversation."

The family laughed. I felt the tension start to disappear. Something, I was sure, Jasper had nothing to do with.

"Bella's always been weird like that." I stated sitting on the the other armchair. "She seems to lack the impulse most humans have that tells her to stay away."

The family and I laughed some more.

"Well, I seem to remember that you weren't very good at staying away from me yet." she countered.

I was glad that we could joke about the things that happened in our past now. We had moved on and talking about our relationship didn't hurt any more.

"Well, getting to close to you wouldn't endanger my life." I replied.

"And yet, if I didn't get close to you, I would be dead several times over."

The whole family laughed. Roxanne joined in this time. Her laugh was a beautiful as her voice. It sounded like wind chimes.

_"If I didn't know any better, I said there was more to their relationship than meets the eye. They're too comfortable with each other." _Roxanne thought. "It sounds like the two of you have an interesting relationship." she said after we stopped laughing.

"That's another long story." Emmett said. He empahsized the word long.

I shot him a dirty look.

_"Well, it's true." _he thought.

"One for another time." Carlisle said. "Roxanne, why don't you tell us yours?"

**A/N: Okay, that was meeting Roxanne from Edward P.O.V. I hope you liked. I know the stuff about Roxanne is a little confusing but her head is a jumbled mess right now. And if you're wondering, the stuff that happened to her happened while she was human. But as we've heard from Rosalie's experiences, the bad ones are the ones that don't fade. The next chapter is Roxanne whole story. Please Review. I love all of my faithful reviewers. **


	18. Roxanne

**A/N: So this is the longer awaited story of Roxanne. First, I hope you guys don't think it's stupid because I wanted something a little different for her. I didn't want to repeat any of the Cullens' stories. Plus, I wanted to give Roxanne the challenge of learning how to trust the Cullens. To avoid any confusion that may arise, the chapter is going to switch between Roxanne narrating the story to flashbacks. Also, Roxanne hasn't been formally introduced to anyone but Bella yet. However, she knows who they all are by name. I know it sounds confusing now but you'll understand at the end. So I hope you'll like it. **

**ROXANNE**

"One for anther time." Dr. Cullen said. "Roxanne, why don't you tell us yours." 

I looked ar each one of their faces. I saw a burning curiousity in all of their eyes, except Alice's and Edward's. Alice was radiating pure happiness. My guess was that she already saw what was going to happen. That made me feel slightly better. Edward looked like he was in some kind of pain. I knew he could read my mind but did my thoughts about Kyle really affect him that much. I locked eyes with him for half a second and he nodded.

I didn't know where to begin. I didn't even think they would believe what I had to say. They'd probably tell me it was impossible for me to have survived as long as I did in Kyle's "care." I wasn't even sure how I survived all that time with him. I was on the verge of one of my vampire panic attacks. I wasn't sure I could do this. Suddenly, I felt a strong sense of calm wash over me. I looked to Jasper who smiled and winked at me. I nodded my thanks. Taking a deep breath, I delved back into the worst memories of my human life.

"I didn't have a very happy childhood. My memories of my biological parents are almost non existant. All I can remember are the horrible things the did to me. They don't even have faces anymore. It didn't start bad but when I was five, my mother confessed to my father that she had an affair around the time she got pregnant with me. She said she made a mistake marrying him and wanted a divorce. My father was furious but refused to sign the papers. That was his way of punishing her for hurting him. Neither was happy in the marriage anymore and the both started drinking. My dad refused to get a paternity test done claiming he knew in his heart that I was his child but he contradicted himself when he started hitting me. My mom stopped caring. The only thing she did was try to keep people from finding out. "

I was surprised at how much I did remember from then. Not only were they from my human life but my memories were just starting then. I guess everything I heard from others like me was true. The bad memories are the ones that don't fade. I just tried to repress them. Maybe finally talking about them would help.

"When I was ten, a teacher noticed the terrible sewing of a deep gash in my arm. The night before, I spilled my dad's beer on the living room carpet. He was already drunk. He used his hunting knife to teach me to be more careful. My mom, who was also drunk, grabbed a needle and thread and fixed it. When the teacher asked me about, I told her everything. She took me to the hospital and called the police. My parents were arrested and I was put in foster care."

I heard the trembling of my own voice and has to stop for a second. I didn't know it would be so hard to remember all of this. I wished I could cry about it. I felt Jasper's continued attempts to keep me calm. I was grateful to have him in the room. I took a deep breath and continued.

"I spent a year bouncing from family to family until the Martins adopted. Kathy and David were the best parents a kid could ask for. They had a biological son, Mark. He was a wonderful big brother. He treated me like I was really his sister. He even got into a fist fight with a guy once because the guy tried to trick me into going to a party with him just so they could laugh at me later. I wasn't very popular in school. To tell the truth, Mark was my only friend. It seemed that everyone knew about my past and thought I was a nutcase because of it. Nobody wanted to talk to me and everyone laughed at me. I was very lonely. Things started looking better when I met Kyle. We were vacationing in a cabin in the woods near the Rocky Mountains.

**FLASHBACK **

_I was sitting in my favorite spot. It was a clearing about fifteen miles into the woods. I loved it because it was so quiet and peaceful. I could just put my life behind me and get lost in a book. Today's book of choice was Inkheart by: Cornelia Funke (A/N: Amazing book series, I highly recommend it.). I just loved to read about how someone could read their greatest dreams or worst fears out of a story book. They could make friends with all kinds of amazing characters. I wished I had the ability to do that. I was convinced it'd be the only way for me to make any friends and stop the damn lonliness. _

_I was so caught up in the book, I barely registered the fact that there was someone standing behind me. At first, I thought it was Mark trying to scare me and ignored it. Then I heard a deep resounding growl and jumped a foot. I spun around quickly to see a boy standing there. He looked around sixteen (A/N: A year older than Roxanne.). He had brown hair the fell into his eyes. I noticed they were black. That scared me a little but not as much as his expression did. _

_He looked like my biological father right before he would beat me. I was frozen on the ground in fear. We stared at each other for a long time. I was waiting for him to hit me or something but he just stared. His expression went from an angry grimace to a smile as he sat down a good five feet from me. My survival instincts told me to run but something else was holding me there. For some reason, I got the feeling that he needed me as much as I needed him. _

_"Hello," he said. His voice was the most wonderful thing I've ever heard. "I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone came here." _

_"It's alright." I said. I was just slightly confused but I liked how friendly he was being. "I'm Roxanne." _

_"I'm Kyle." he replied. He sounded like he was trying to talk without breathing. _

**END FLASHBACK**

"We talked until I had to go back to the cabin for dinner. He turned up at our door the next day. I was confused at how he knew where it was. I didn't ask questions because I finally had a friend. Thinking back now, I know I should've. It would've saved my life. We spent the rest of my vacation together and he followed me home. Still, I didn't ask about how his parents felt about it or anything. I was just so happy someone other than family cared about me that much."

My voice was still trembling. I felt my whole body shaking. I had had to get a hold of myself. I hadn't even talked about the worst stuff yet. I felt someone lay there hand on time of mine. Looking up, I saw Bella giving me an encouraging smiled. She I imagined she squeezed my hand too but I couldn't feel it. I smiled back at her. Maybe this could work out. Maybe I could find a way to trust them. I took another calming breath.

"He soon became my best friend. He still did odd little things that I never questioned. I never failed to noticed how his eyes would be red for a couple days then go back to black. I didn't say anything because I was worried he'd leave me. Which was strange because I trusted him with my life. I never introduced him to my family. I knew they'd ask the questions that would make him leave. Once again, it was something that could've saved me. We'd known each other for six months before I realized that I was falling in love with me. A month later, he asked me to be his girlfriend. Everything was perfect after that. He was the best boyfriend a girl could hope for."

I stopped trying to push back the dry sobs that were threatening to escape. I didn't know how I was going to get through the next bit. Even Jasper's powers weren't working right now.

"You don't have to tell us everything now. You could get some frsh air and calm down a little, if you want." Edward told me.

I was very grateful for his powers at the moment. It was more of a comfort than Jasper's. Yes, Jasper felt my pain but Edward could see exactly where it came from. He knew, more than any of them, how hard this was. He could see the thoughts of Kyle flashing through my mind as I spoke them. He really knew and understood how I was feeling about doing this.

My eyes locked with his again. This time I saw sympathy in his eyes. That was an emotion that I wasn't used to. Most vampires who know what happened to me looked at me with pity. It felt like the blamed me for the outcome of things even though they felt bad for me. I smiled at him and he returned it.

"No." I said. "If I stop now, I won't be able to start again." He nodded. "We dated for around three months before things came crashing down. I wasn't sure how long I'd been sleeping that night before I was being roughly shaken awake."

**FLASHBACK**

_"Roxy, wake up!" I heard a familiar voice growl in my ear. _

_I opened my eyes to see Kyle standing over me. His eyes were red today. That was strange, they were black when I left him a couple hours ago. It was usually a couple days between color changes. The look on his face scared the hell out of me. He looked like a monster. _

_"Get up! We're leaving." he said as he grabbed a bag._

I watched confused as he shoved clothes and things in it. I didn't know what he was talking about. 

_"Let's go!" He growled. _

_He looked so dangerous that I didn't make him tell me again. I got up and through some clothes on. I wanted to leave a note for my parents but he told me it wasn't necessary. Once I was dressed, we climbed out the window. I was amazed at his agility. He went to the garage and opened the door of me mom's car. _

_"Kyle, we can't steal my mom's car. She'll know." I pleaded. _

_"Trust me. She's not gonna find out." Kyle said._

_"How is she not gonna find out?" I asked._

_"Just get in the car and shut the fuck up." he growled. _

_I was terrified and did what he say. _

**END FLASHBACK**

"I should've put two and two together then but it was like two in the morning and I was exhausted. I just thought he wanted to take me away so we could be together without having to worry about everything else. But as I was wrong. We drove for a little over twenty four hours. I slept through twelve of it. I spent the other twelve wondering if my mom was looking for me and the call. I kept my cell phone clasped in my head but no one called. I found that odd. Kyle told me I shouldn't call. He told me it would only worry them."

I was talking pretty fast now. Like pulling a band aid off your skin. If you do it quick, it'll hurt less. I hoped Bella wasn't having any problems keeping up. I looked at her. It didn't look like she was in the least bit confused so I continued,

"It wasn't until we pulled into a hotel room and he left to get me something to eat that I discovered the real reason behind his not wanting me to call home."

**FLASHBACK**

_I sat on the bed in the hotel room, fidgeting with my phone. I needed to call them if only to tell them that I was safe. I wouldn't tell them where we were. Hell, I didn't even know where we were. I knew my mom would want to know that I was okay. I dialed my mom's cell but all I got was her voicemail. The same thing when I called my dad, my brother, and the house. _

_That was strange, someone always answered somewhere. I didn't think on it too much. I just figured they were busy. I knew they'd call back once they realized that I was trying to get a hold of them. I flipped on the T.V. to pass some the time until Kyle came back. _

_The news was on so I decided to get caught up on current events. It took me a minute to realize the house behind the reporter who was talking was mine. When I did, I quickly turned up the volume. _

_"We are standing in front of the home of Kathy and David Martin. The couple along with their biological son, Mark, were discovered by Kathy's mother, Evelyn Taylor, dead in their living room shortly before ten o'clock this morning.." the reporter stated. _

_My breath hitched. This had to be a mistake. They couldn't be dead. _

_"This has been the oddest case of murder the police have seen in years." the reporter continued. "The three bodies were completely drained of their blood and there wasn't even a drop on the floor. The police are baffled because the only indication of an attack was the crescent shaped marks on each of their necks." _

_I wanted to throw up as the said this. My brain started to click into overdrive as I started putting everything together. I shook my head because it was so unbelieveable. All of the questions I've had in the past year were suddenly being answered. There was no other logical explanantion for it. Kyle was a vampire and he killed my parents for a meal. (A/N: I'm not gonna make you guys sit through the clicking thoughts when you already know what they are. I hope it sounds okay.)_

A picture of me came up on the screen. I tuned back into the reporter.

_"If anyone has any information about Roxanne Martin. Please call your local authorities. She was missing from the home this morning. It is believed that she was kidnapped by the murderer. However, she could have been an accomplice." _

_The report ended and I was left with my thoughts. I was still having trouble believing what I saw and the conclusions I came to. I didn't want to be that things like vampires existed and that I was dating one. I couldn't bring myself to believe that just yet. However, there was no doubt in my mind that Kyle had murdered my parents. I didn't know why but it didn't matter. I had to get as far away from him as possible. _

_I grabbed my bag that I hadn't even unpacked yet and threw it over my shoulder before running out the door. I went downstairs in the elveator. Thankfully, no one was in the lobby. They might have stopped me but I just had to get out. I ran out the door not really paying attention just running. I ran headlong into something cold and hard. I looked up and found myself staring into Kyle's red eyes. He had a smile on his face. I tried to back away from him and go around but he was too fast for me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his body. _

_"Going somewhere?" he whispered. _

_I felt chills running down my spine. I struggled for a minute but it didn't do any good. _

_"We're going to go up stairs and we're going to talk. You aren't going to attract any attention. Do you understand?" he whispered. I nodded. "Good. Now, move." _

_He released me. I was still shaking through the elvator ride back upstairs. When we got in the room, I sat on the bed and curled myself into a ball as tightly as I could. I heard the lock on the door click and Kyle walked over to sit right next to me. _

_"Now, what's wrong love?" he asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. _

_He tried to wipe the tears off mt face but I pulled away._

_"Don't touch me." I said. I didn't want the hands of the thing that killed my family touching me. "You know very well what's wrong." I nodded in the direction of the T.V._

_  
They were replaying the report. _

_"I see." he said. "I didn't want you to find out like that. I was going to tell you myself when I was sure you wouldn't leave me." _

_"And you'd think I'd stay with you after finding that out?" I stated was he serious. _

_"I know you would've." he replied with an evil grin. I wanted to puke. "You won't get away from me. I'll always find you." _

_A shiver ran down my spine. I knew he was right but I had to try. I stood up and darted for the door. He was faster than me and was in front of it before I could grab the knob. _

_"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." he said. _

_I spat on him. He backhanded me. The wasn't enough force to do any damage but enough to put me in place. Which was on the floor, apparently. _

_"I assume if you've seen the report then you've figured out what I am." _

_He leaned down and grabbed me by my hair. He yanked back until I was staring him in this face. I was so scared all I could do was nod. _

_"Then you know what I'm capable of?" he questioned. I nodded again. "Then I'd be a good little pet and do everything I tell you." _

_He released my hair shoving my head back to the floor. I continued to lay there as I heard him walk to the bed and sit again. I started to sob on the floor. I couldn't beluieve that I had been so stupid. Why didn't I question all his inhuman characteristics when I had the chance? I didn't have to be in this mess. Kyle simply turned the T.V. up to drowned out my sobs. _

_I wasn't sure how long I cried before I got the courage to speak._

_"Why?" I asked him. _

_I was too scared to look directly at him. He chuckled lightly and turned the volume down. _

_"Why what, love?" I heard the smirk in his voice as he said this. _

_"Why me? Of all the humans in the god damned world! Why me?" I was suddenly angry. _

_"Because I could tell how vulnerable and gullible you were since day one." he said. "That day in the woods when we first met. I planned on having you for dinner but when you looked at me, I saw all the possibilities. All I need was your trust." _

_"What possibilities?" I questioned. _

_I heard his footsteps as he walked back to me. He crouched down to where I was. I stared at him with what I hoped was defiance not fear. _

_"I've been around for over a century and life as a vampire gets boring." He was talking like we were planning a trip to the mall. "We'll when it gets to boring, I find myself a human to play with. One who is easily reeled in. I recognized you as just they kind of girl I like to play with. Now, you're stuck with me until I get bored." _

_I found myself crying again. He kicked me in the stomach and laguhed. _

_"Get some sleep. I'm taking you to your new home tomorrow." he said before going back to the television. _

**END FLASHBACK **

I was met by silence as I finished that part of the story. Edward was the first face I looked to. He looked torn. I had a feeling he wanted to hug me but wasn't sure I'd be comfortable with a guy doing it. Thankfully, Bella seemed to know him well enough to know what he wanted to do. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around me. I returned the hug and felt her wet cheek against my neck. I felt horrible. I didn't want to make the human cry. Edward just shook his head. I assumed that meant I shouldn't worry about it.

When she pulled away, I smiled my thanks. She simply nodded. I took a deep breath to finish.

"The next day he dragged me out to my mom's car, tied me up, and blindfolded me. He made be lay face down on the floor in the back. The windows were tinted so he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing me. We drove for an endless amount of time. I slept on and off the whole time. He would stop once every couple hours and let me go to the bathroom. Once we finally stopped for good, he pulled me out of the car by by hair. I was still blindfolded and had no idea where I was. I heard him open a door and shove me inside. I could smell old blood the minute we stepped inside. (A/N: Remember, she's like Bella when it comes to blood.) He then untied me but I heard chains rattling. He clapped manacles were the ropes were. Finally he took the blindfold off, I looked around. There was dried blood all over the walls. The room we were standing in was empty except for some old machines that haven't been used in years. I assumed it was an abandonned warehouse. However, I liked to think of it as my own personal hell."

I took a couple of deep breaths. I had to keep reminding myself that it was almost over.

"I bacame his human toy. He would beat and rape me every chance he got. Sometimes he'd even have his meals in front of me. Which is another reason I think I can't bring myself to feed on humans. I honestly can't say how I survived it. I always told myself that a part of him had to love me. That's the only logical explanation for why he never went all out. I was there for about six months. I can't remember much about my the night he changed me. Just that I said something that finally made him snap. He beat me so bad, I knew I was going to die. I remember losing conciousness after he hit my head against a wall then I just remembered burning pain."

Everyone in the room flinched when I mentioned the transformation. Bella's reaction confused me. I knew she probably heard about it from the Cullens but it was completely different to experience it. Was it possible that she experienced it but something stoppe it? Edward nodded to that thought. I gave him a confused look. He just smiled and shrugged. We had a lot to talk about later. He nodded.

"When the pain finally stopped and I came out of it, I was alone. I don't think he wanted to find out what I'd do if he was there. The first thing I did was hunt. For animals, of course. Then found out where I was and tried to find other vampires. I didn't know much about what I could do. Only the things I saw Kyle do. I did this best I could to adapt and be a part of this world. I found many cavens and spent time with each of them. Yet, I still couldn't find a place I belong. Then I heard about you guys and came looking. I was here a several months ago but you weren't. So I moved on and tried to find others like you. I ended in Denali and found your friends. They told me that you unexpectedly came back here. I've been back for nearly a month. I've trying to get the courage to talk to you. I thought it would be easier to watch you interact with others and each other first. That's how I found out what you can do and how close Bella is to all of you. I decided that if I didn't approach you tonight, then I'd never do it."

I finished the story and felt better than I had in awhile. It felt fantastic to finally be able to talk to people about it all. I took in all of their shocked faces. How I wished for Edward's powers. I looked to him for an idea of what they were thinking. He smiled and I knew it was all good. After a few minutes, everyone looked to Edward. He smiled.

"Alice since your dying to say it, tel her." he said.

Alice stood up and bounced over to me.

"My family and I would like to invite you to join us." she said with a smile.

I smiled back at her unable to form words. I was so grateful that I wouldn't have to be lonely anymore. Alice threw her arms around me and I hugged her back. Rosalie was next.

"We need to talk sometime." she whispered before she pulled away.

Esme hugged me. It was the first maternal hug, I recieved since I was fifteen. It made me feel good. Then came Bella. She had tears in her eys but she was smiling through them. The boys respected my space by shaking my hand or patting me on the shoudler. They had no idea how grateful I was for that.

Edward looked at his watch after the welcoming was finshed.

"Bed time for the human." he stated.

"But I want to stay up and get to know my new sister." Bella whined.

"I know." Edward said. "But you have an exam tomorrow. I'm sure Roxanne you don't want Roxanne to feel responsible if you fail."

"I suppose not." Bella replied.

"I'll call Jacob and let him now you're staying here." he stated.

"Thanks." Bella replied.

She sighed and trudged up the stairs. The family, my family, laughed at poor Bella. I found myself laughing too. I forgot how easy it was. I was sure I finally found a place to belong.

Edward smiled at me and I smiled back. I was just realizing how cute he was. Maybe he would be the one to help me get over what Kyle did. I hoped he would be. I broke eye contact with him. I was slightly embarrassed by the fact that he probably heard all that. He didn't say anything to that.

"Okay," Carlisle said once Bella was upstairs. "Their are some things we need to discuss. Somethings you need to know before you become one of us."

I knew from watching exactly what he was talking about. I would need to sign the treaty with the werewolves. I allowed Carlisle to tell the story so I understood the reasons behind the treaty. He finished the story and I, of course, agreed to sign it.

Just as he reached for his phone to call the pack leader, Bella's scream pierced the near silence.

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I get very emotional involved in my stories. This being such a sad chapter, I had to keep stopping and collecting myself. I can't take credit for the whole story. I somehow ended up thinking about the movie Vampire Clan (Good movie with Drew Fuller) and I used that story for part of it. The movie is about the real life story of Rod Farell who killed Heather Wendorf's parents to get her away from them. I thought that would be perfect for Kyle and Roxanne. And for the record, I'm not saying that what happened was funny or interesting in anyway. All I'm saying is that it helped move my plot along. I hope you like it. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S. Special hugs for anyone who can guess why Bella's screaming. **


	19. Only Human

**A/N: Okay, I've decided to do somethings differently from my initial plans. I'll try hard to make so it still fits with what I've already written but I don't know how well it'll work. Please bare with me. I know my Team Edward peoples will enjoy the changes. But don't worry Team Jacob. I haven't decided who is going to win yet. And to avoid confusion, this is after Edward sent Bella to bed. **

**BELLA**

_I was standing outside in the rain. Being unsure of where I was, I looked around to see if I could get any clues. I gasped when I saw Charlie's cruiser smashed into a tree. I didn't need to go any closer to know that he was dead. I collasped to the floor and let the tears come. _

_"Get up!" A cold voice growled. _

_I looked behind me to see a red eyed Edward standing there. He had an evil grin spread on his face. The smile told me that he was the one who caused it._

_"Why?" I cried out. _

_"Because if I can't have you then I'll make sure that no one can." he said. "This way, I can take you wherever I want and nobody will come looking. Now, GET UP!" _

_I just kneeled there in the mud. I was too shocked to even move. My Edward wouldn't hurt me like this. I felt his hand grip my hair at the roots and yank me off the ground. I let out a whimper of pain and watched as the scene changed. _

_I was laying on the floor of a warehouse and my hands were chained behind my back.. I could smell the lindering scent of dried blood. I looked around and found Edward standing in front of me. The evil smile was still apparent on his face and his eyes were blood red. I closed my eyes praying it wasn't really happening. Edward would never do something like this. I heard his footsteps coming towards me. I try to get my breathing under control. _

_He chuckled at my accelerated heartbeat before kicking me in the stomach. He then yanked my head back so I had no choice but to look into his eyes. _

_"You're stuck here with me until you die." he whispered letting his lips brush my ear. "You better get used to it." _

_He leaned down to kiss me but I spat in his face and he backhanded me. I flew across the room and landed next to something hard. I looked to see what it was. I began screaming as I realized it was my mother's head. _

The door banged opened as I sat straight up in bed. To my horror, Edward was the first to arrive at my side. He reached out a comforting hand and I shrinked away from it. I saw the hurt look in his eyes but couldn't bring myself to let him touch me. I curled into a ball as far from him as possible. The other Cullens (Roxanne included) were right behind him.

Edward looked back at them. He shrugged and turned back to me. His eyes were the beautiful topaz color that I knew. Yet, I couldn't the image of the red ones out of my mind. I tried to calm my breathing and heart rate by telling myself it was just a dream. That didn't work. There was only one way I was going to calm down and I knew how bad it would hurt him. But it was the only I could calm myself.

"E-E-Edward," I stuttered. "Can you leave, please?"

I saw the pain in his eyes as he nodded and went out the door. Alice was at my side next. I let her sit down next to me and stroke my hair.

"What happened?" she asked.

I shook my head. I was too embarassed to say. They would hate me for even considering Edward to be a monster like Kyle was.

"Could you guys give me a minute with her?" Roxanne's chime like voice put in. "I think I know what happened."

The others nodded and started walking out the door. For some reason, I didn't feel quite comfortable sleeping here anymore tonight.

"Esme?" I said.

"Yes, dear." she asked in her maternal voice.

"Could you call Jake and ask him to come get me?" I asked. "I think I need to be in my own house right now."

"Of course." she replied and followed the family.

Roxanne walked over and sat next to me. I relaxed a little. I was surprised at how comfortable I was with her. I was finally getting my breathing under control.

"Will you tell me what happened?" she asked.

"I dreamed that Edward did the same thing to me that Kyle did to you." I choked out.

"Oh honey." she said with a sad smile. I felt her cold arms wrap around me. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think of the psyclogical effect my story woud have on a human. Especially one with as strong a connection to a vampire as you."

"It's not your fault." I said. "But I don't think I could look at him without fear anymore especially after everything that happened to us."

I was afraid he'd try to take revenge for the pain I put him through. Roxanne shook her head at my words.

"It's different with you and Edward." she stated. "He loves you. Even now after eveything that's happened. He could never hurt you."

"How do you know that?" I asked. "You've only known him for a couple hours."

"True but I've been watching all of you for three weeks now." she responded. "I can see how much he still cares about you. He's not going to hurt you."

Before I could reply, there was a knock on the door and Esme poked her head in.

"Jake's here honey." she stated.

"Thanks, Esme." I stated. "I'm sorry I worried you guys."

"That's okay, dear." Esme replied. "Sometimes we forget that you're only human."

Roxanne and I went downstairs. Jacob was standing by the door. He had his arms crossed over his chest and looked ready to murder.

"What the hell is she doing here?" he growled in Roxanne's direction.

"She's safe Jake." I explained. "She's going to be joining the family."

"I'll be contacting Sam about dealing with the treaty in the morning." Carlisle stated before Jake could respond.

I looked around the room and noticed Edward wasn't there.

"Where's..." I began.

"He didn't want to make you anymore uncomfortable so he left." Alice cut me off.

"Oh." I said. I felt terrible for making him leave. "Could you tell him that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him."

"He knows dear." Esme replied and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks for everything." I said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

My family yelled their goodbyes as Jacob and I walked out the door. He opened the door of the rabbit and I climbed in.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Jacob asked as he got into the driver's seat.

"I had a nightmare that's all." I said.

"What about?" he questioned.

I shook my head. I didn't want to tell him because then he'd ask what brought it on. I didn't want to betray Roxanne's trust. I was going to give her a reason to start trusting people again.

"I can't tell you. It's too personal." I replied.

"Bella, I'm your boyfriend." he replied. "If it's too personal for me to hear then there's a problem."

"It's not too personal for me, Jake." I tried to explained. "It's all tied in with Roxanne and her story. She told us what happened to her and I dreamed about it happening to me."

"And you won't tell me exactly what because you don't want to betray her trust." Jake questioned.

"Exactly." I stated.

"Will you tell me why you wanted to leave?" he asked.

"I just needed to get away from those thoughts." I replied. "I thought it might help."

"Well, is it?" he asked.

"A little." I replied. "It'll probably help more when I can talk to Edward about it."

I instantly regretted those words. Pain shot across his face followed quickly by fury. His body was trembling and his shape blurring. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings or make him upset. I quickly leaned over and trailed kisses along the spot on his neck. I felt his body relaxing and his breathing calm.

"I didn't mean that I don't feel better talking to you." I said quickly. "The dream was about hurt him and I had to make him leave after I woke up. I think I hurt his feelings and I feel horrible about it."

"I'm sorry." he once he became completely calm.

"No, I'm sorry." I said.

We were in the driveway of my house by now.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked.

I didn't want to be alone. Even though, I knew Edward would never hurt me, something just felt so real about that dream.

"Of course." he replied.

He pulled me out of the car and carried me to my room. I was soon asleep, in his warm arms.

**EDWARD**

It hurt to know Bella didn't want me to comfort her. It was even worse when she had to kick me out to calm me down. I didn't even know what happened. She looked so terrified and I made it even worse. I didn't understand it and not being able to read her mind didn't help. I let out a loud growl of frustration and punched the nearest tree. I heard a nervous chuckle from behind me.

I turned to find Roxanne standing behind me. She looked sadder than she had in the living room.

_"You didn't do anything." _she thought. _"It was my fault, really." _

"How do you figure that?" I asked.

"I shouldn't have gone that in depthe with the story in front of her." she stated. "It's psychological. She dreamed that you would do the same thing to her as Kyle did to me."

"Oh." I said. I hadn't thought of that as a possibility. Did she honestly think I was capable of that? I would never hurt her no matter what. She had to know that. "But why would she think that, even subconciously?"

"The human mind works in a strange way. She knows how bad her dating Jacob has hurt you. And her subconcious doesn't want her to forget it." Roxanne explained. "It's crazy, I know and so hard to explain. I wish I could but..."

"I think I understand." I said. "Is she afraid of me?"

"No. She knows you would never hurt her. She trusts you with her life. That's never going to change."

I nodded. She sat down next to me.

"You should probably talk to her about it tomorrow, though."

I nodded again.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I told her. "It wasn't your fault. Bella wanted to hear the whole story. She hates when people suger coat things for her. Believe me, we've had many fights over things like this. If she wants to do or hear something then she will, no matter what anyone said. That's just the way Bella is."

I let out a sad laugh. Roxanne to my hand in his.

"You really miss her, don't you?" she whispered.

"More and more everyday." I replied.

"Maybe I could help you with that."

Before I knew what was happening, her lips were on mine and her tongue was in my mouth. I allowed myself to kiss her back. It was nice but nothing like kissing Bella. It did, however, make me feel at least semi whole again. I liked it. I simply gave in to it because I knew it was the best thing I would get for the rest of this existence. It was definitely something I could live with.

Besides, I knew she needed this as much as I did. Even if it wasn't love, we could still help each other get over the terrible loneliness we were both feeling. I pressed myself closer her as I intensified the kiss. It felt wonderful to not have to hold back for once.

We broke after a few minutes and tried to catch our breaths. She smiled at me and I knew she felt the same way I did.

**ROXANNE**

"Maybe I could help you with that." I said.

I wasn't sure what I was doing as I found myself kissing him. I thought he was going to push my away and be angry with me for taking advantage. I was surprised to find him kissing me back. I knew it was wrong that I was doing this. He loved Bella not me but I needed this as much as he did. I needed someone to get rid of this god damned lonliness. Someone who wouldn't take advantage of it. My heart was telling me that he wouldn't

I knew he didn't love me and I didn't think I loved him. Still, as he pulled me closer and intensified the kiss, I couldn't help but feel at least feel a little better about the decisions in my life. This feeling was so much better than anything else I'd ever felt in my entire life. It was a feeling I could live with for enternity. Not love just contentment. I could live with that.

We broke after a few minutes and tried to catch our breaths. He smiled at me and I knew he felt the same way I did.

**A/N: I hope this one turned out okay. Special hugs for Iheartquestionmark95 (S)He guessed that Bella was only dreaming. I hope my Team Edward fans are happy. He's not in love with her and she's not in love with him. I hope the dream talk didn't confuse you. I not completely positive I even know what I'm talking about. I have the beginnings of a sequel going on in my mind. Which means that this one is going to be over soon. Don't worry. We're gonna go out with a bang. I promise. I also wanna make sure you guys know the title also applies for Roxanne and Edward. They're only human, figuratively speaking of course. However, they both have a need to not be lonely anymore. That is a completely human emotion. **


	20. Surprises

**A/N: Okay, initially, Alice saw Roxanne and Edward get together. Hence the reason for the awkward smiles but I changed my mind. At the time, all Alice was seeing was Roxanne joining the family. She and Jasper are the only ones who know Edward isn't over Bella. And Alice just saw Edward and Roxanne getting together. **

**EDWARD**

We sat there all night just talking. I told her everthing about Bella and I. She told me about her and Kyle. She told me everything from the day she met Kyle right up to the day he changed her. I held her when it got difficult to keep going. There were a few points when she had to stop talking and let me into her head to finish it. We didn't mention the kiss or our relationship.

We had come to a silent agreement that it was what it was. Neither of us were in love or thought we'd ever be in love. We just needed someone to take the pain of being alone away. That's what our relationship was based off of. Need not want. We needed each other. We've both experienced the heartbreak of having a relationship based of off love. We figured if we stayed away from love then we couldn't get hurt again. We were both very content to live the rest of our existence needing each other without the love. We would take care of each other in times of need and that was it. It was all we needed. (A/N: I hope that doesn't confuse you too much.)

I didn't even realize the sun was coming up until I looked at my watch. It was eight o'clock.

"I gotta get home." I said. "I need to get ready for class and pick Bella up."

"I'll race you." she said smirking.

"You're on." I replied.

We both took off. I was very surprised at her speed. I had to kick it up a few notches to keep up with her. Even with those few notches, she beat me by a hand.

"I win." she smiled.

"I went easy on you this time." I replied teasingly.

"Sure you did." she shot back. "So what's the family going to think about us?"

"Only one way to find out." I sighed and pushed the door opened.

_"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!!!! GET YOUR ASS TO MY ROOM NOW!!!!!!!!" _Alice's thoughts screamed in my head.

"I have to go give Alice an explanation." I told Roxanne and kissed her on the cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU DOING?!!!!!!!" Alice yelled the minute I steppep in her room. "YOU'RE STILL IN LOVE WITH BELLA BUT YOU'RE KISSING ROXANNE!!!!! THAT'S NOT RIGHT!!!!!"

"Alice, calm down." I pleaded. "Let me explain.

"It better be good." she hissed.

"She's okay with what's going on." I said. "We both need this. It so hard to explain. It's not like we love each other but we know it's the best we'll have for eternity. And we're both okay with that. I've talked to her all night and she's a wonderful girl. I know I'll never love her like I love Bella but I'm not getting Bella back anytime soon. So I'm content with Roxanne. The same goes for her."

"I don't understand." Alice said. "But as long as you're not stringing her along and planning to hurt her, I'm okay with it. She doesn't need anymore pain."

"I know." I replied. "I'm trying to help her with that."

She stared at me for a moment as if she was debating saying something else.

"Is that all?" I questioned. "I have to get ready for class."

"Yeah." Alice said. "Hey, do you mind if Rose and I talk her shopping?"

"That's up to her."

I used my vampire speed to shower and change my clothes. When I couldn't find Roxanne to saw goodbye, I assumed she decided to go with the other two. My suspisions were confirmed when I found Alice's porsche was gone. I shook my head at the craziness of girls and headed to Bella's.

**BELLA**

I woke to the sound of my alarm at eight fifteen the next morning. I was sad when I discovered I was alone. I rolled over and found a note on the pillow next to mine. (A/N: Since Jacob stayed over so much, they decided to buy a bigger bed.)

_My dearest Isabella, _

_Good morning. I'm sorry I won't be there when you wake up. Sam wanted to have us all meet before school. I told him about the girl joining the Cullens. He wants to discuss how to go about having her sign the treaty. Good luck on your exam today and I hope you can work out your issues with Edward. Have a wonderful day. I'll be there when you get home._

_Love, _

_Jacob_

I smiled as I rolled out of bed and grabbed my toiletries. I had the sweetest boyfriend in the world. I took a quick shower then went back to me room. It was nearly eight forty five. Edward was going to be here in fifteen minutes to take me to school. I threw on a pair of jeans and t-shirt. I pulled my uncombed hair into a messy bun and slipped on a pair of tennis shoes. I was in the process of grabbing a granola bar when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, Edward!" I yelled.

I didn't hear the door open or footsteps to indicate his entrance, yet when I turned around, he was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. I jumped about a foot and screamed, dropping the granola bar in the process.

"Don't do that!" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry." he said with a chuckle. "Are you ready?"

"Just about." I said as I pulled on my jacket and grabbed my bag. "Kay, let's go."

We were quiet the first half hour of the ride. I didn't think either of us wanted to talk about last night. I knew I should've said something.

"I'm sorry about last night." I finally said. "It was stupid."

"No." he replied. "It wasn't stupid. Human, maybe but definitely not stupid."

"I don't even know why I would even think like that."

"Bella, it's a natural reaction. We had a similiar situation as Roxanne and Kyle. So it's completely understandable that you feel this way. But you have to know that I would never dream of hurting you like that ever. I still care about you a lot."

I knew in my heart that was true. I didn't need him to say it. I still felt so stupid about the whole thing. I knew he wouldn't let me blame myself for it anymore so I simply said,

"I know."

We were silent for a few more minutes.

"So what happened after I left last night?" I asked unable to bare the silence.

"Well, Roxanne came and found me and we talked about what happened." The sound of his voice told me that he wasn't sure how to say the next part. "We ended up kissing." He cringed slightly.

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say.

I was happy for him. A but surprised that it happened fast but happy all the same. Yet, I felt a small pang of hurt in my heart. I thought it might something to do with knowing I couldn't have him back again. He was gone from my life in that way for good. I wasn't sure I liked that much. Still, after everything I put him through, I wasn't going to take this from him.

"Then we talked all night." He was continued. "She a great person to talk to, you know? She listens and understands."

Thankfully, we pulled into the parking lot of the university and had to go our sepereate ways. I wasn't very sure about how I felt about the two of them.

The day passed uneventfully, although, I had the feeling I was being watched and followed. I passed it off as being paranoia over Roxanne's story. My last class ended at forty thirty and I went out to wait for Edward, who still had another fifteen minutes, by the volvo. The drive back to my house was full of talk about Roxanne. I wasn't sure how I felt about the two of them together. Still, I managed to look and act like I was perfectly okay with it.

When we got to my house, I thanked Edward and told him goodbye. I was met with a shock when I walked in the door. All the lights in the house were off, there was a small path of rose petals, lit by candles leading to the kitchen. The smell of my favorite, spaghetti and meatballs, wafted into the lving room. I followed the path to find the kitchen table, set for two, with two lit candles. Jake was placing the meal on both of our plates when I walked in.

He straightened up when he saw me. He was wearing a suit and tie. I was surprised by all of this and curious as to wait the occasion was. As if in answer to my question, I looked up at the wall behind the table, the was a banner hanging up that read "Happy Eight Month Anniversary!"

I cursed myself. How could I forget it was today? I didn't get him anything. What was I going to do? I tried to hide my panic from him as I sat in the chair he pulled out for me.

"This is amazing." I said. "Thank you."

"Anything for the most wonderful girl in the world." he replied.

We made small talk while we ate. Once we finished, he cleared the table then laid a velvet box in front of me. My breath hitched and my heart started pounding.

"Don't worry." he said. "It's not a ring."

I picked up the box with shaking hands. I opened it and found the most beautiful heart shaped diamond earring inside.

"Oh my god Jake, how do you afford this?" I gasped.

"Don't worry about it." he replied. "Do you like them?"

"I love them." I said. I could no longer how my tears. I looked away.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"You did all this wonderful stuff for me and I completely forgot. I don't even have a present for you."

He wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

"I don't care about that. Your love is the best present I could ask for."

As his lips met mine, I realized how I could save the situation. I run my tongue across his lips asking for permission to enter. He moaned and allowed me access. I began doing things with it that not even I thought possible. I wasn't sure how but I managed to get on his lap without breaking the kiss. I cointinued to kiss him as I ground my hips into his. I could feel the beginning of an erection. I finally broke the kiss.

"How bout we go upstairs and finish what we started last night?" I panted.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

**THE NEXT MORNING (STILL BELLA)**

Once again I woke up to the alarm clock at eight fifteen the next morning. I was floating on air. I didn't think I had ever felt happy in my entire life. I had finally given myself up totally to the man I loved. There were no words to describe the sensations running through my body. I turned over to snuggle closer to the man I loved and the wonderful sensations disappeared. I was completely alone.

Was I so bad that he had to leave before I woke up. I didn't understand it. I thought he loved me. I thought I did everything right. Maybe, I was wrong. There was once again a note sitting on his pillow. I picked it up feeling a little dejected.

_My Dearest Isabella, _

_I'm so sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up. I had to get to school. I didn't want you to think that my absence was because of you. That's the furtherest thing from the truth. Last night was the best night of my life. You were perfect in every way. I really wanted to be next to you when you woke up but school is just as important. I'm so sorry sweetheart. I'm coming over after my patrol tonight. Since it's Friday night, maybe we could have a repeat performance. That way we can share the wonderful feelings of waking up together. I love you so much. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there. _

_Love, _

_Jacob_

The giddy happy sensations were coming back. I didn't do anything wrong. That was the biggest relief in the world. He even wanted me to do it again. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and, ignoring the small bit of pain the was shooting through my woman parts, skipped to the shower. This was the happiest I'd been in a long time.

Little did I know, things were about to start crashing down around me.

**TO BE CONTINUED...........**

**A/N: Sorry for the abrupt ending. I was running out of ideas for this one and getting more and more excited about the sequel. I've put in everything that's needed to set up for it. And I'm pretty sure that tied up all loose ends in this one. I hope you all enjoyed this one. I should have the first chapter to Hurt Like This (sequel) by tomorrow or Wednesday. ** **Do I have any guesses about what's going to happen? Let me know what you think. Please review.**


	21. Hurt Like This Preview

**A/N: I'm not completely positive if I'll be able to get the first chapter of Hurt Like This up tonight so here's a small preview: **

**JACOB**

I spent the whole day on cloud nine. An hour felt like a minute. I really couldn't wait to get through my patrol and back to Bella. I was still in awe about what had happened the night before. She had finally given herself to me completely and I couldn't have asked for anything better. I to do that again and again with her everyday for the rest of my life.

I was sitting in my last hour, Biology, with Quil and Embry on either side of me. I, of course, had told him all about last night. They would;ve found out the minute we phased anyway. They were still talking about it and asking me questions. I didn't mind the things they had to say really. They weren't being vulgar about it or rude to Bella so it was all good.

The bell rang and Mrs. Smith entered the room. She sat down at her desk and with seven little words destroyed everything,

"Class, we have a new student today."

**A/N: That's all you get for right now. Also, I wanted to let you guys know that I'm working on something of my own that I'm hoping to get published one day. I'm,hopefully, going to be posting it on . I don't have a title for it, yet. I'm going to be switching back and forth between Hurt Like This and my own story. I will have a link for you A.S.A.P. I hope you enjoyed your preview. Any guesses what's about to happen? Please review. **


	22. Without You Trailer

**A/N: I knwo you guys are probably getting sick of the author's notes all of the time, but I just wanted to let you know that the amazing, Lis123 has struck again. She made a trailer/video for the entire Without You Series. I thought that I'd leave a note on all of my stories. If you've read the series, you should watch the video to see how awesome she is and if you haven't she did a fantastic job of depicting the story and you should check out the video. Anyway, her Youtube channel is Lisalmf123 and the video is titled Without You Series. You should all check it out and leave her some love. **


End file.
